You're My Home
by notashamedtobe
Summary: A different set of circumstances. A different pair of lovers. A whole world of possibility.
1. The Beginning

_**Okay, so I've had this in my head and decided to roll with it. It will follow some of the basic concepts of the Twilight series and totally ignore others - such as imprinting. Okay, it really ignores others. If you've read my stuff in the past, you know how much I loathe the idea of it, but I do believe in soul mates so I'm like a contradiction within myself and I'm cool with that. Thanks to Mrs. Trent Reznor for inspiring this bit of Paul/Bella fan fiction. She's been a great sounding board for me lately. If you haven't read her story, **_Apologies_**, shame on you and do that immediately after reading this. Super duper thanks to my beta, krystal214, for just being so rocking. I have no words but she knows I appreciate her...well I hope she does :) **_

I jump out of my dad's cruiser (Yes, mortifying, I know) and bound up the steps, impatiently waiting for him. He just laughs as he ruffles my hair. I can't help but whine like the 15 year old girl I am. "Dad, come on... God!"

He opens the door and I run upstairs straight to my room. I push open the door, flop onto my bed and just breathe. I don't know what it is about this gloomy, soggy, obscure corner of the northwestern seaboard, but I always feel at home when I'm here. Here, is Forks, Washington where my dad is Chief of Police.

My parents got divorced way back in the day when my mom and her hippie-soul, as dad calls it, couldn't live here anymore. She needed the sun, the warmth that she could never find here in Forks. My dad, being the quiet and easygoing man that he is, just let her go. He let her go because he had loved her that much.

Of course I was too tiny to really remember any of that. Dad has told me that their arguments had been getting really intense and one rare, bright sunny day, Renee told him she wanted a divorce. He said his heart broke twice that day because he knew I would be going with her.

He has told me repeatedly over the years that he never hurt as much as he did that day she packed and left for the airport with me in tow. He knew that being a cop and a single dad would be too much for a small kid so he did what was best for me. The only provision was that I would be his every summer and every other Christmas.

I lived for the times with my dad, even though I sucked at fishing and baseball always kind of put me to sleep. Since I'm also pretty clumsy and with the forest practically in our backyard, I have had more scrapes and bruises than the average bear, I never felt quite as myself as I did here with Charlie.

Now don't get me wrong, I love Renee. She's fun, full of energy, free-flowing, and most of my friends (the few that I have had) always whined about how she was so cool. I get that and I agree, but sometimes I needed a mom more than I needed a friend. I needed someone to see me and not push me to be like them. I don't think she does it on purpose or because she doesn't love me as is, I just think she feels I should be _more_.

I never feel that way around my dad. He just lets me be, a horrible fisherman and a clumsy twit.

"So kid, ya up for a drive to La Push?" I roll over onto my stomach to look at my dad with a bright smile on my face.

I push myself up onto my elbows. "Billy and Jake's?"

He nods. "And pizza along with the Mariners game that's on tonight. They got one of those new flat screen TVs." I roll my eyes at that last bit. He laughs, "Don't know how you came from my loins and not know the frigging difference between a bat and a fishing pole."

Fifteen minutes later, we're heading to La Push. The drive is short and I don't think my dad's even put the car in park before the front door of the little red house opens up and Jake barrels out. I barely have my door open when his arms are wrapped around me.

His voice, still soft but slightly squeaky now, is full of sunshine. "Bells! You're here!"

I push him away and ruffle his hair. "Yeah, brat, I am. Look at you. Seems someone got a bit taller."

He smiles brightly at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me up the makeshift ramp and into the house. Billy's rolling himself out of the kitchen. "Jake, let go of that girl's hand before you yank it off. Hey there, Bells. How was your flight?"

Jake drops my hand and I notice he's blushing furiously. I rub his forearm quickly before answering Billy. "Same old, same old. I fell asleep twenty minutes in the air. Hey, are the girls here?"

Rebecca and Rachel are Jake's older twin sisters. They're actually two years older than me. Jake answers, "Nah. Rachel's at Harry's house visiting Leah and Becca said she had a date." Jake teases me, "Not that you know what those are."

I gasp at him before smacking him with one of the throw pillows. This, of course, sets off a mini-wrestling match. The little booger's an inch or two taller than me now and has gotten a bit stronger than last summer. My dad comes in and clears his throat, making Jake scramble back onto the couch.

I've always gotten along better with Jake than his sisters anyway. Rachel picks on me, a lot. Becca's more laidback, but really never pays me any mind. Jake? It's impossible not to get along with him. Plus, I've never really been a girly-girl. My head's always in a book. Yeah, not really the twins' cup of tea, but whatever. Jake's the best friend any girl or guy could want and he's mine.

We're watching the game and I'm trying my best to understand what a balk is while waiting for the pizza when it happens. Billy's phone starts to ring at the same time as my dad's cell and someone starts pounding on the door before throwing it open.

A teenage boy bursts through and screams for my dad and Billy to come quick. My dad's talking into his phone as Billy tells Sam, the teenager, to calm down and explain what's going on, while still on the cordless handset he had answered.

At the words "Shots Fired", my dad takes off with Sam as Billy is speaking to whoever is on the phone. "Yeah, Sue. Over at the Lahote's...I don't know. I just don't know...Uh, huh, well, I got the kids...goddamn it!"

Billy slams the phone down, only to pick it right back up. We hear him ask for Old Quil, not to be confused with Quil, Jake's friend. Once again, he tries to speak with his voice low, but I catch a few words here and there. Since my dad has such a great relationship with the people of La Push, he sort of acts as their private police every once in a while, especially if it's something serious like having shots fired.

Jake grabs my hand, looking nervous. I try to smile to reassure him, but I'm just as scared as he is. I don't know how much time passes, but I get up. It's as if I have some sort of pull making me do so.

I make my way to the front door and open it to step out onto the porch. The air seems still, but thick with tension as if the very trees that surround us know something bad, something evil, has happened in our little neck of the woods.

The hairs on my arms are standing up. Silence. I can hear my own heart beating. I can feel the first drops of sweat slide down my forehead. Then all at once the leaves in the trees shake, as the birds explode from them. Suddenly the chirps of the grasshoppers and the roar of the ocean pounding on the sand seem too loud.

I don't even feel my feet touch the ground as I take off, ignoring the shouts of Billy and the footsteps pounding behind me. I run down the road past a couple of the Black's neighbors. It's as if some unseen, unknown force is directing me.

I barely hear Jake shouting my name. The roaring in my ears makes me run harder, faster. Finally, I clear a small brush and turn the corner to run down a gravelly driveway. There are shouts heard ahead. Someone's in agony, in utter and complete pain. My heart breaks over and over as I finally see him.

Sam has one of his arms wrapped tightly around the arm of a struggling kid while Harry Clearwater has him wrapped around the waist. On the ground, there's a sheet covering a body too large to be a woman. The kid is screaming, cursing, trying to free himself from those who are trying to hold him back when Charlie comes out of the house and a car honks behind me.

I am pulled out of the way by Jake, who looks pissed and confused all at once. Sue Clearwater then jumps out of her car with a small black medical bag. I had forgotten she was a nurse.

She's all business as Harry wrestles the belligerent kid to the ground with my dad's help. I notice that the boy looks to be about Jake's age, but it's his eyes that make him seem older. Sue then takes a needle out of her bag as the kid thrashes even more violently.

_"Get the fuck off of me! Get off! That fucking bastard! He did this! He d...did...this..." _

Each word is full of pain; full of intense anger even as the tranquilizer Sue administers renders him unconscious.

Nothing else is said. I let go of Jake's hand to walk closer, ignoring the onlookers stares and the deadly glare my father is sending my way. I come upon the now sedated boy lying in the dirt, peacefully oblivious as the coroner's van rolls up.

I don't know how long I stood there looking at him. Sue stayed kneeling beside him, brushing his hair off his face as my hands itched to do the same. Her voice is so sad, "Oh baby. Oh Paul, how I wish I, we, could have spared you this."

His face scrunches up in response, almost as if he hears her. I do believe that's the moment I fell in love with Paul Lahote - even if I hadn't a clue at the time.


	2. His Story

Thanks to my beta for her wicked skills. Yay kystal214!

I sat on the flattest rock I could find, dragging my knees up into my chest. It was a hell of a first day back to Forks and La Push a couple of weeks ago. Dad had gotten beyond pissed at me for running over to the Lahotes like I did, but I had no explanation to give him as to why I had done it in the first place.

Now, I admit to being beyond curious as to how Paul's doing, but he's a real sore subject for my dad right now. After the incident, my dad and Harry had loaded Paul up in the Clearwaters' car and headed over to Billy's. As if the night hadn't already been catastrophic enough, what happened at Billy's put it over the top.

_Dad helps Harry put Paul in Jake's room. He's pretty much a dead weight. Jake seems unsure what to do with himself. The adults head back into the living room, telling me and Jake to stay and watch over Paul. _

_The door closes behind Harry and Jake just looks at me. "Bells, what the hell were you thinking? How the heck did you even know where the Lahotes lived?"_

_I just open my mouth and shut it once more. I shrug my shoulders, "I... I have no idea." At Jake's skeptical look, I ramble on, "I really don't know how to explain it. It was just.. .just a feeling. My feet knew where to go."_

_By this time, I'm looking at my feet. I hear Jake shuffling around, sighing. I look up and there's this look in his eyes. An inkling of the man he's going to be, but it's gone so quickly that I think it's just me going even more insane. Am I old enough to commit myself? At this rate, I just might have to and save Charlie the trouble._

_Jake says nothing and goes to rummage through his drawers. He has some clothing in his hands. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Just in case he wakes up, these should fit him."_

_I nod and look at Paul. "I don't think he's waking up for a while. Whatever Sue gave him, knocked his butt out good."_

_Jake says nothing and heads out. I sit on the edge of the bed, close to, but not close enough to disturb Paul. I can't stop my hand from brushing away the hair that has stuck to his face. It's so soft, so silky against my fingers. It's not as long as Jake's and as I ponder the awesomeness of Paul's hair, I hear yelling coming from the living room. _

_I reluctantly leave him to check out what's going on. I softly close the door behind me. I tiptoe my way down the hall and their voices are getting even louder._

_I peek around the corner of the wall to see my father's red face and Harry in it. Billy just looks stoic as Sue stares blankly at some point past my father._

_My dad's voice rises over Harry's, "Now I get that you all stick together and take care of your own, but that's a boy in there, a 13 year-old kid who has no adult supervision if he stays in that house. And why in the Sam-hell would he want to stay in that house?"_

_Harry shakes his head, "He's not alone. Yes, he has no family, but he has _us_. He won't go hungry and he'll always have clean clothes on his back. There's no way in hell we're going to let you and your child protective services haul that boy away. Not after all this."_

_Charlie's face is the color of a ripe tomato. I'm sure it's about to burst. "Hold on a goddamn minute here, Harry. He needs more than the occasion meal at someone's..."_

_Billy cuts him off. His voice is unwavering and calm, yet somehow louder than my dad's hollering. "No Charlie, the boy stays. We appreciate you handling the situation and the tribe will not interfere with the investigation of the Lahotes, but the boy? He's ours. He stays."_

_Charlie just gapes at Billy. "He's not a frigging puppy, Billy."_

_I make my presence known so this doesn't escalate further. "Stop. Please, just stop. Daddy and Uncle Billy and Uncle Harry, just stop." There are tears in my eyes. I look at my dad, hoping to make him understand that if he tries to take Paul away from the Res, it will only do more harm. I don't know how I know this, but every fiber of my heart says it's the truth. "He has to stay. He needs to stay, Daddy. He won't make it if he goes."_

_Charlie says nothing. Maybe my tears take the wind out of his fight because his shoulders slump and he rubs his face. "Damn it, Bells." He looks at Billy. "I'll let this go, but damn it all to hell if you coots don't keep an eye on the boy."_

_Billy nods, but his eyes stay on me. He finally looks at my dad with a small smile on his face. "You know our laws and our ways. You could not take the boy regardless."_

_Charlie frowns, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "You fuck."_

That's what ended that uncomfortable situation. We've been coming to La Push at least three times a week for the past two weeks since then. I still haven't seen a hair on Paul's head. I just want to make sure he's okay. I sigh, the sound getting lost in the waves crashing against the cliffs below me.

A voice behind me, startles me and I barely manage not to fall on my behind. "Who the fuck are you and why are you here, white girl?"

I don't recognize the voice, but roll my eyes at the stupid name calling. Really? I turn around, ready to rip the jerk apart when my words die in my throat.

He's taller than Jake, also a bit broader across the chest. His hair falls over his forehead, but doesn't cover his eyes. It barely reaches his chin. It's his eyes that make me lose my breath. So much anger. So much hurt behind the anger.

He sneers at me. "Got nothing to say?"

I take a deep breath. "I was there." My voice so soft, I'm afraid that I might not have actually spoken.

I can see him fall apart. The angry mask slips away until there is only pain. His voice is hoarse. "You're the cop's daughter?"

I correct him, "The Chief of Police's daughter."

He snorts, "He's not my chief, cupcake."

Cupcake? That annoys me more than the dumb white girl thing. "No, that's Billy."

His smile is sincere this time. "You're Bells." My mouth falls open. He laughs. "Close your mouth. I know about Chief Swan's one daughter so that has to be you, right?"

I nod, "Right."

He says nothing as he plops ungraciously beside me. "Why are you in my spot?"

I pull my legs back up. "It's my spot. It has been for the past couple of summers. I don't like the height up there." I motion with my hand. "Plus, it's kind of hidden, so not many people cliff dive from here. It's the ignored cliff dive spot."

He just nods. We sit in silence for a good ten minutes until he speaks. "You were there that night."

He's not asking, just stating the facts. I nod my affirmation.

He looks out towards the water. "I didn't know." I'm sort of lost until he starts to talk again. "I didn't know he was that far-gone that night. I mean, he had disappeared for close to a month. Mom and I were getting by. There was food in the house. I had gone fishing to help cut back going to the store. Then he just storms in. Fuck, he stank. Like booze and whores and whatever else he had gotten into while he was gone. Mom had had enough. She was over his extended absences. Over his abuse."

"She told him. Told him to get the fuck out. It was the first time... the last time, I had ever heard her curse. She marched straight to their bedroom and came back out with a duffel bag packed with his crap. Flung it at him. He just stood there. Mouth open like you a little while ago. I guess she thought he would actually go easily. Nah. You could see the change come over him. He threw the bag across the living room, knocked over the lamp her mom had gotten her a few Christmases ago before she passed. Then he went after my mom. God, it was so fucking bad. He slapped her, I don't even know how many times. Every time I went after him to try to help, he would knock me back. Mom finally managed to get away from him. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife."

"She held him off, but he was just toying with her. Laughing at her. Sam Uley came bursting through the door. He just skidded across the floor, stunned by the sight. Me curled like a little bitch on the floor. Did you know he cracked two of my ribs? My mom's face was all bloody. Her shirt ripped and her bra strap was showing. I was so mad at that. That the bastard had her undergarments showing and that Sam saw. Is that dumb? I'm still not sure why that pisses me off so much, but it does. I yelled, well more cried, for Sam to get help."

"Maybe, it's my fault. If I had just kept my trap shut. The old man always said I never knew when to shut up. Anyway, we didn't know he had it. The gun. Don't even know where he pulled it from. But it was there all of a sudden, in his hand. And pointed at Mom. I begged. I cried for her to run. To hide. She looked at him and then at me. All the fear left her eyes. She looked so peaceful at that point, so strong. She walked around the island in the kitchen. The knife was down by her side, but the old man must have forgotten about it. He just smiled; walked over to her. She never broke eye contact with me. She told me she loved me. Pissed him off even more and he pointed that gun at me."

"I was up at that point, leaning against the wall. He told her that he was tired of sharing me with her. That she was his woman. She didn't even balk as she raised her hand and slid that knife in that fucker's belly. He screamed, falling back. It was like a movie, ya know? Like I wasn't even really there. As he was falling, he pulled the trigger. That's when I knew it was real. That it was happening in front of me. He hit her in the chest. She just stood there as the red spread across her shirt. He fired once more before his body hit the floor and the gun dropped out of his hand."

"Her body just sagged to the floor. The dumb fuck looked at me before taking off. He paused at the door, to pull the knife out. I just grabbed the gun. I've never shot one before, ya know? Never even held one. They spook me, but I wasn't afraid at that moment. I just held it up and pulled the trigger. Your dad told me after that he had been shot three times. I don't remember pulling the trigger that many times. Is that weird? I mean, I shot the bastard three times and only remember the first. Chief Swan says that what must have happened is he shot my mom and tried to get away. Mom must have grabbed the gun off the floor, and with little strength she had left, shot him to protect me."

I can barely see, my tears blinding me. I don't even know when I got off the rock. I'm sitting in the dirt beside him, holding his hand. He squeezes my hand before letting go. I wipe furiously at my eyes.

I look at him, voice steady. "I'm glad you did it. I'm glad he's dead. I'm sorry for your mom, but I'm glad he's gone."

I'm shocked at my words, knowing that I truly mean it. The fact that Paul actually killed his father doesn't faze me. I'm not repulsed or disgusted. In fact, I'm proud of him, so say my crazy thoughts out loud. Yep, reserve me a room at Bellevue lady and gents. I'm a lost cause.

He turns to look at me. During the telling of his story, his gaze was locked on the Pacific. Now, it's on me. His voice is soft, "You are?"

I nod. Tears fill his eyes and I gather him in my arms, and in my heart as I listen to him cry. His sobs are louder than the waves hitting the cliffs.


	3. Lonely, Lonely Monday Morning

We never talk about what he told me that day on the cliffs - in our spot. The official story is exactly what my dad had told him. His father shot his mom and tried to run. She used the last of her strength to shoot him in order to protect Paul in case the bastard wanted to come back. No one questioned my dad in Forks. Besides, it was well known that Jeremy Lahote was an asshole.

Yeah, I said asshole. Hanging out with Paul has given me a severe case of potty-mouth. I almost said "shit" in front of my dad the other day. Charlie just raised his eyebrow like he knew I had been close to slipping up.

Now I'm sitting at our spot with lunch in my backpack, waiting for Paul. Billy let me and my dad know that Paul was rotating between his and Harry's for dinner. Some other families, like the Calls, have made him frozen meals for the nights he stayed home. Billy also informed us that Paul's mom had an overnight shift at some motel on the state road that led to Port Angeles so he was used to being alone at night.

Plopping down beside me on the old blanket Billy lent me, Paul breaks me out of my musings. He snatches the well-worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ out of my hand. He rolls his eyes at me. "You're such a chick."

I glare at him before snatching it back. "I'm glad you can tell the difference. Here, I made you turkey this time."

He reaches into his own bag and pulls out a couple of cans of soda. "Glad they're cold this time." Last time, he put them in his bag in the morning and by the time we had lunch they were warm. It was gross.

He takes a huge bite and proceeds to speak with his mouth full. "Aww, screw you, Bells. I said I was sorry. Hey, where were you yesterday?"

I wait until I swallow down the food in my mouth to respond. "I told you. My dad took Jake and me to the movies in Port Angeles." The switch in his mood is immediate. I shove his shoulder. "Knock it off. I told you that you could have come with us."

He shrugs and inhales the rest of the sandwich. "Why would I want to go anywhere with that pussy kid?"

I look at him and he looks out towards the water. I bite my lip, knowing this can end very badly. We've been hanging out together for the past three weeks pretty much every day. Even when I don't come to La Push, he rides his bike an hour each way to come see me in Forks. I have to leave to go back to Phoenix in less than a month and I don't want him to be alone when I'm gone. I already decided that I want to spend Christmas in Forks, even though it's Renee's turn. Paul needs me more.

I speak softly, as if he's a wounded animal and I don't want to spook him. "He's not a pussy. And, gosh, that's such an ugly word. He's a good kid and he's the same age as you."

He growls out, "Want me to date him, Bella?"

I giggle. "No, but I think the two of you would or could become friends."

He snorts. "Why the hell would I want to be friends with him?"

He stands and I'm afraid he's going to run off. I get up and follow him to the edge. He picks up some small rocks and chucks the entire handful. I let go of the breath I'm holding and continue. "Because he, out of all people, understands."

He whirls on me. Some of that anger the grown-ups talk about flashing on his face. Only with me is he ever calm they tell me. Not now, however. "Understands? What the fuck would he understand? He didn't see his mom killed!"

I get in his face. "Yes, yes, he did!" His mouth shuts and I can see the anger disappear.  
>"A drunk driver killed his mom! He saw her in some sterile hospital bed as she took her last breath. Yeah, it wasn't his dad that did it, but it was just as senseless and hurt just as much. So screw you, Paul, for being such a jerk when all I want is to help you!"<p>

He grabs my hand, preventing me from running away like I want. I look at him and we just stare at each other for the briefest of moments. "Why? Why do you want to help me, Bella?"

I'm at a loss. What can I say? I can't tell him about how I ran to him that night. I can't tell him that each moment I'm not with him I worry and think about him constantly. I decide on a less obsessive stalker version of the truth. "I don't want you to be alone when I'm gone. I don't want you to get lost in all that pain."

He lets go of my hand. In this moment, we're not gangly teenagers. We're on the cusp of adulthood. That night three weeks ago changed something in the both of us.

He nods. "I don't want that either."

That very night my dad finds me on the beach by Billy's with Jake and Paul, collecting seashells for my mom.

_**Much love to my Accounting Diva beta, krystal214. :) She keeps me correct with her awesomeness. **_


	4. Jingle Bells

I get off the plane, practically pushing people out of the way. I pull my jacket tighter around my chest, glad that I had the foresight to wear a thick sweater underneath. Of course, my backpack keeps sliding off my shoulder, but I hurry along, praying that I don't trip over my two left feet.

"BELLS!"

I can't help the smile that I feel cross my face. Jake's enthusiasm is contagious. I apologize profusely to an older gentleman as I squeeze past him. I can feel the tightening in my chest lessen when I see my dad and Jake. The smile falls slightly when I realize there's no Paul.

Jake must see something on my face because the expression on his turns to one of worry. I chastise myself and make sure the smile stays on my face, even if it's a little fake. I stumble to a stop before them, embracing my dad. I let him go to be hugged by Jake.

We break apart and head towards baggage claim. I am proud that I don't ask where Paul is. Apparently my coolness factor is all in my head, as Jake grabs my hand so Charlie is a few steps ahead of us. He keeps his voice low. "He's having a real hard time right now, Bells. He's gotten into a couple of fights and was almost expelled, but Dad talked to Principal Lautner."

I let out a breath and just nod. We catch up to my dad. Less than twenty minutes later, we're heading to Forks in Billy's car that Charlie borrowed. Well, it's more like a minivan, but it gets the job done. Jake takes the car ride as an opportunity to tell me all about how Uncle Billy lets him practice driving around La Push sometimes. Dad makes a disgruntle noise about it, but says nothing more.

We stop at my dad's first so I can drop off my suitcase. Dad told me on the drive here that Billy was making some of Harry's fish fry. Jake told me that they even got me some salad in a bag thing to make it "healthy". I just laughed it off. We ate dinner that night without another mention of Paul.

It's a couple of days later, when I open my eyes on Christmas morning. I jump out of bed, head to the window and frown when I see the barren ground. I had been hoping for a white Christmas. I go to the bathroom to handle my morning business before heading downstairs to make breakfast. We're heading over to the Blacks later this afternoon for an early holiday dinner.

While the bacon is frying, I start frosting the sugar cookies I baked last night. I told Uncle Billy that I would take care of the desserts since Sue and Leah were doing all the cooking. I had two pies in the fridge, one apple and one spiced pumpkin. Brownies were baking in the oven. The chocolate chip cookies are already bundled up in an old cookie tin. The smells of sugary goodness, greasy breakfast meat and coffee wakes my dad up.

"Merry Christmas, Bells." Charlie ruffles my hair. I smile at him while bustling around the kitchen. We eat, exchange a couple of gifts and watch the Disney Christmas parade while sipping on hot chocolate. Mine with extra marshmallows, of course.

Finally, around two o'clock, we gather all the baked goods and head out. Twenty minutes later, we pull into the Blacks' driveway, behind the Clearwaters' car. I'll never forget their car or that night. I shake those memories away. Today's a day of happiness.

We go inside, pleasantly assaulted by the smells of turkey, mashed potatoes and tons of other yummy foods. Gifts are placed under the small tree in the living room. Seth's chasing Jake. Leah watches, sitting beside Sam. Sue's in the kitchen talking to Charlie.

Someone's missing.

Jake turns to me, noticing when my mood shifts. He gives me a small nod towards the hallway that leads to his room. I make my way, knowing he'll follow. We don't go to his room. There's no need.

Jake leans against the wall, telling an impatient Seth to go to his room to play some gaming shit. "He was supposed to sleep over last night. Called, close to ten, and said he was going to stay home. We went over this morning and no one was home. You know how he stays with the Clearwaters or us some nights during the week?" I nod, so he continues, "The past two weeks he hasn't. I've barely seen him, except at school. He's bad, Bells. Fuck..."

I sigh before heading back to the living room. I grab my coat out of the closet. Leah stands by the door, a curious look on her face. "Where are you going?"

I give her a half smile. "I'll be right back. I promise."

She gives me a once over. I fear she won't let me leave. Sam comes to her side, placing a hand on her back. She looks at him and nods. She opens the door for me. "Take my cell phone."

She reaches into her pocket and pulls it out. I give her hand a small squeeze before taking it. I shove it in my pocket before heading over to the garage. I grab Jake's bike and head off.

I'm huffing after going two blocks. Holy crap, it's frigging annoying riding a bike with a sweater, winter coat and all the trimmings on. I'm huffing and a puffing when a car pulls up beside me, its horn honking.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I cringe at the full name usage. I pull over to the shoulder while my dad stops behind me. He gets out the car and comes over to me, hands on hips. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I bite my lip. I look at him, trying really hard not to cry. "He can't be alone today. He just can't. It's his first Christmas without her. How did you handle that first Christmas without me? Think about how much worse it is for him because she's never coming back."

His face softens. He rubs his chin. "Goddamn it, Bells. It sucked. Just plain old sucked." He looks at me briefly before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "You have a heart of gold, Sweetheart. I'll drive."

I give no protest as I hop off the bike. He puts in the back as I huddle in the front. We try his house first. It's empty. I look at my dad. "Drive by the cliffs, but you have to wait in the car."

He purses his lips, muttering under his breath. In less than ten minutes, I'm jumping out of the car, making my way to my - our - spot.

My heart skips a beat when I see him huddled on the rock, wearing only a sweater. I go and stand beside him, the earth too cold to even attempt to sit on. He doesn't even acknowledge me. I reach into my pocket and pull out the small box. I drop it onto his lap.

He finally looks at me. His eyes strangely blank. He holds the box as if it's going to explode. I can see the change in his eyes. "Bells?"

I just nod and motion for him to open the box. His fingers fumble while doing so. I think from the cold. Who knows how long he's been sitting out here. I start babbling because I'm just that wicked good at it. "Um, I saw it at a flea market that Renee and me went to in New Mexico. It just… like… uh… reminded me of you. I know it's not from your tribe or anything, but I...well, I just thought of you when I saw it and got it."

I'm so smooth, it's scary.

He smirks and pulls off the lid. He moves aside the tissue paper to reveal the necklace. It's a silver wolf on a leather chord. The chord not too big and it won't be too small when he grows up. The wolf a decent size without being too eccentric or gaudy. If he even wants it then - or now. Gosh, he might hate it. He probably thinks I'm stupid. I can feel myself blushing down to my toes.

I had been walking past this small, nondescript stand with an older woman sitting in a chair. She had grey thick hair, plaited in a single braid that hung over her left shoulder. I picked up the necklace, after having been immediately drawn to it. I checked out the price tag and felt my heart sink. It had been about $20 more than I had. I toyed with the idea of asking my mom for the money to make up the difference, but how could I justify the purchase of such an expensive gift? I put it down, prepared to walk away when I felt her hand on mine. It had been so warm.

_"Why put it down when it's clearly meant for someone you care for?" There is no malice in her voice. It's simply a question._

_I play with the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing. I mumble, "I don't have enough money for it." I didn't want her to think I was trying to be coy or slick. It's the honest truth._

_She smiles at me while picking up the necklace. She takes my hand, pressing it into my palm. "The one you buy it for will treasure it for all his life."_

_I blush, "I didn't say it was for a boy."_

_She laughs. "You didn't have to."_

_I try giving it back to her, but she ignores all my protests. Finally, I take out the $30 I have and give it to her. She gives me a small pouch to put the necklace in._

_"He has your heart__,__ young one__, j__ust as you have his. Trust this old woman on that."_

I had walked away, thinking she was a crazy old bat, but as I look at the expression on his face as he puts the necklace on, I think she might not have been that far off the mark. He hugs me fiercely and I struggle a bit to breathe.

"Thanks, Bells." His eyes are a bit shiny, but I say nothing. He swallows loudly. "Thanks."

I grab his hand so we can go. I start to let go, but his grip tightens on my hand. I bite my lip. I quietly say, "It looks good on you."

He just nods as the first flakes of snow fall around us. We stop staring at one another to tilt our heads up to catch flakes on our tongues before heading back to the car.

_**Much love to krystal214 for her betaing skills. Screw you Microsoft Word, betaing is so a word. Can't tell me different.**_


	5. Firsts

I race out of the car and knock on the door. I can hear my dad chuckling in the car, but I ignore him. I'm so excited. I arrived a whole week early and none of the guys knew.

I blow out an exasperated breath and am practically pounding on the door. I'm such a cool 16 year old.

I can hear him unlocking the door. "Goddamn it! Hold your freaking horses. I swear, Jake, if..."

He stops talking, a smile blooming on his face. He throws his arms around me, shouting into my ear. "Bells!"

He quickly releases me and we're both blushing. Well, I know I am and curse my mother's porcelain skin right now. I bite my lip when I can't help notice the slight color on his cheeks too. I just turn around and wave to my dad, who by the way, is still laughing. More like cackling now.

I fidget with the hem of my t-shirt. "Um, yeah, my mom booked herself a spa getaway so I got to come up a week early."

He nods and closes the door behind him so we can start walking. He quietly asks, "You came here first?"

I fumble, almost tripping on dirt. I stammer, "Uh, um, well...um, ye...yeah. I mean, it's on the way to Jake's."

My ears are ringing. My face is hot. I'm blushing all the way down to _his_ toes. Heck, I'm pretty sure those nifty satellites up in space can pick up on how red I am. I really thought I was getting over this _thing_ I have for Paul. I mean, seriously, he's two years younger than me. Well, more like a year and fifty weeks. His birthday is almost two weeks after mine.

This can't be right. Yet, every time I get a letter or an email or the sporadic phone call, my heart beats just the tiniest bit faster. My palms get sweaty. I usually gasp and twirl my hair like one of those girls on a CW show. It's revolting.

He just nods. "Yeah, that's about right."

Thankfully the conversation gets less awkward as he informs me of all the trouble he's been in at school. Cursing in the cafeteria. Almost punching the gym teacher, which he credits Quil for stopping him. He's not actually friends with Jake's best friends, Quil and Embry. He just tolerates them because of Jake. I think they're funny though, especially Quil. Embry's a bit quiet and it takes a little bit more time for him to warm up. Paul usually stays away from Jake's if he knows they'll be there.

We get to Jake's and it's a fun, lazy afternoon spent watching corny movies and ordering pizza. The rest of the summer flies by while spending time with my guys at Jake's, Paul's, my house or the beach.

I have noticed Jake acting a little weird around me. I catch him staring at me sometimes. I also have caught Paul giving Jake dirty looks sometimes. I just shrug it off and make a corny joke which helps us move past the odd and sudden tense moments.

At the end of summer, there are the usual tears at the airport. This time it's just Paul and my dad seeing me off. Jake and Billy had to go to a doctor's appointment that couldn't get postponed. Jake had been furious. Paul looked slightly smug. I, of course, blushed because that's what I do.

Paul's looking at me as people pass us by. My dad's gone off to give a bit of privacy. Plus, he hates goodbyes. They make him uncomfortable with all the feelings involved. Paul and I look at everything but each other. All of a sudden he just pulls me into a hug. He goes to press a kiss to my cheek, but I move my head and it's our lips touching. We both have our eyes open and it must look funny as hell to people who pass us by. I don't even know how long we stand there like that. It could be two minutes or two seconds. We jump apart just as abruptly, babbling at the same time.

"Oh my god, sorry, Bells..."

"I didn't mean to turn my head..."

We stop speaking and I can see the blush on his cheeks. I can feel it on mine. He mumbles a quick goodbye with promises of writing and calling before rushing off. I watch as he walks past my dad.

Charlie waves to me, but I notice a small grin on his face. Oh crap! Please tell me he didn't see that! Wait, do I want to know if he saw that? I'm better off not knowing. I make my way to airport security. As I put my shoes and whatnot into the beige container and wait for my turn to go through the detector, I rub my lips with my finger and a goofy smile appears on my face.

My first kiss was in the middle of a crowded airport.

**_Many thanks to krystal214 for being an awesome beta :)_**


	6. Going Home

_**I'm trying something new with this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

_Dear Bells,_

_Hiya. Do I really need to write "dear" when writing to you? It feels corny. And makes me about as old as you. So, I finally got a cell phone. I pay for it out of the money I get every month because of my parents. Sam took me over to Port Angeles to get it. I got a Samsung phone that doubles as a music player. Unlimited phone, text and some web for $40 per month. Sam told me it was cheaper than what he and Leah pay, so I guess that's good. Only thing that sucked is I had to pay for the phone upfront, which is why I got the cheaper phone and not the Blackberry._

_You'll be proud to know that I haven't gotten suspended or into any fights these past two weeks. Jake and Billy say it's because I've been moping that you're not here. When I'm done with this, I'm going to go beat someone's ass just to prove them wrong._

_Later,_

_Paul _

_PS...You gotta give me your number so we can text._

_**_OoOoOoO_**_

_Paul: You still up?_

_Me: Yep._

_Paul: It's close to 12 over here Bells. U got school in the a.m._

_Me: Yes, Dad._

_Paul: You going to call me Daddy now? ;) Lol_

_Me: Go away._

_Paul: 'Night Bells_

**_OoOoOoO_**

_Hey there,_

_I'm going to stop writing you letters__,__ Bells. I'll just stick to texting, instant messaging__,__ and email. Save myself a stamp. Plus, it takes forever for them to get to you. It also will save me from getting those looks from Mrs. Ateara. They're a cross __between__ pity and amusement and who knows what the fuck else. I just know they annoy me. I get my stamps from her store if you were wondering. It makes no sense to ride my bike all the way to the post office in Forks, ya know?_

_Oh yeah, some girl in my Science class asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance next week. I would have said no, but she asked me right in front of Sue while we were grocery shopping. Sue gave me that __**look**__ and I said yes. So tomorrow instead of playing X-box against Jake and his merry dweebs, I have to go to Port Angeles to buy a nice pair of slacks and __dress__ shirt. Sue told me that I am absolutely forbidden to go in my ratty jeans and __one of my__ inappropriate t-shirt__s__. She knows me too well. I was going to wear the monkey and banana shirt that says __"M__ine is bigger__"__. It's Principal's Lautner's fave. ;)_

_Paul_

**_OoOoOoO_**

_Paul: This shit is so boring_

_Me: It can't be that bad._

_Paul: R u kidding? It's like u guys, well girls, travel in packs. She can't even pee by herself. Wtf?_

_Me: Stop cursing and stop writing like a moron._

_Paul: Lol. Whateva Bells. I'll txt u l8er. She's returned. _

_Paul (half an hour later): Do u think she's going to want a kiss at the end?_

_Me (nearly having a heart attack): Maybe._

_Paul: God! Really? I really don't want to._

_Me (breathing slightly easier): Then don't. Or at least on her cheek. Be nice._

_Paul: Do u know me?_

_Me: Lol._

_Paul: Oh shit. Bells is using improper __e__nglish_

**_OoOoOoO_**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I answer the phone while yawning, "Hello?"

_Paul: "Bells? Shit, are you sleeping?"_

I wipe said sleep from my eyes. "More like napping. Damn, is it really six? Crap, I have to start dinner."

_Paul (sighing): "Do you want me to call..."_

I cut him off, "No. I'll get the wicked cool Bluetooth thingie Renee got me so we can talk while I cook."

_Paul (an hour later): "Bells, you okay? You sound kind of off."_

I sigh before saying, "My mom's dating some minor league baseball player."

_Paul: "The guy from the summer?_

I serve myself some dinner. "Yeah, him. It's getting serious, Paul. I overheard them the other night talking about moving in together. I don't even know him. I've met him maybe three or four times. I mean, it's only been a few months. Hell, Halloween hasn't even passed."

_Paul: "Relax__,__ Bells. You know how your mom is. She falls in and out of love all the time. You said it yourself."_

I smile because he knows me so well. "You're right. Look, let me eat and I'll text you later."

_Paul: "Later."_

__**OoOoOoO**__

_Hey,_

_Hope you had a good Halloween. Billy had Charlie come deal with some assholes from Forks who thought they would get a good scare from the Natives as we performed animal and virgin sacrifices. Like, seriously? What the hell is that about? Anyways, he rounded up those drunk fuckers and had their parents pick them up from the station. I wish I had been there. That would have been awesome. I'll email you tomorrow night. I haven't been feeling too good the past week. And before you get all Nurse Nightingale on me, I already told Sue and she told me to come in for a checkup in the morning. _

_Paul_

**_OoOoOoO_**

Ring. Ring.

Renee yelling my name. "Bella! It's Jacob."

I rush into the kitchen to pick up the handset. Where Paul called me about once a month, Jake called weekly. I teased him since it's like his weekly allotted jail call. He buys a calling card once he gets his allowance or if he got any money from doing odd jobs around La Push. He even told me that he's been doing oil changes $5 less than the guy in Forks and it's becoming a steady business.

I speak with a smile in my voice, "Hey Jake."

_Jake: "Hey Bells."_

I hear the worry in his voice. "Are you all right? Is everything okay?"

_Jake (taking a deep breath): "Nah. Sam's missing."_

I'm shocked. "Really? Paul hasn't mentioned anything, but then again we haven't texted or emailed in a couple of days. "

_Jake: "He's been out with the others looking for him. It's so weird. We were all hanging out at Paul's this past weekend. He even let Em and Quil come over. Sam had gotten the new Halo game and we were having a good time. Then Leah and Sam got into it and he let in a huff. No one's seen him since."_

Leah. I have to ask even though I already know the answer, "Oh god. Is Leah okay?"

_Jake: "Hell no, she's not. She thinks it's her fault because they fought__. B__ut__,__ Bells__,__ it was over something stupid. Sam just got all defensive and loud. Leah doesn't take shit from anyone so she didn't back down. I heard your dad talking to mine when they __were__ over at the Clearwaters. I was on the porch about to go in when I heard them. I just slid down the wall to listen."_

I can't help but chastise him. He's like my little brother. "You know better."

_Jake (sounding annoyed): "Oh come on, you know they don't tell me, or __any of__ us, shit. We're too young. We need protecting."_

I bite my lip, feeling bad. I mumble, "Sorry."

_Jake: "Shit, I'm sorry, Bells. I'm just stressing. Anyway, Charlie asked my dad if it were possible that Sam was on steroids."_

I laugh. "Sam? Was he joking?"

_Jake: "Nah. Bells, Sam has gotten huge. All ripped like the dudes on the cover of those romance books you like to read but try to hide. And taller. I mean, he's over six feet now. It's kind of creepy and I can see why your dad would think that."_

That's slightly alarming. "Oh damn. Well? What did Billy say?"

_Jake: "He told him that wasn't the case. Told your dad what a good kid Sam is and __we're__all__ just worr__ied__ about finding him."_

Nothing is said for close to five minutes. The voice comes over informing us we have a couple of minutes left.

_Jake: "Bells, I gotta go. Dad said me and the guys can try searching in the woods behind the house and along the beach."_

I say, "Bye Jake. Call... or whatever if you hear something."

_Jake: "Sure, sure. Bye Bells."_

**_OoOoOoO_**

_HeadInaBook (looking at my laptop before typing): Paul?_

_LahoteLaPush (not even a minute later): What's up__?_

_HeadInaBook: Any word?_

_LahoteLaPush: Jake told ya? Sorry I didn't. Sorry I haven't been around much but nah. Nothing yet. 2 wks__,__ Bells. 2 wks._

_HeadInaBook: How's Leah?_

_LahoteLaPush: Not good. Not good at all._

**_OoOoOoO_**

_Bells,_

_We found Sam. Actually, the douche just rolled up into the Clearwaters while we were eating dinner last night. Harry and Sue didn't seem too surprised for some reason. Leah jumped out of her chair and beat, well tried to beat, the ever living shit out of him. He just held her wrists and pulled her close. It was uncomfortable to watch. Me and Seth bounced to the living room. I could hear Leah yelling. Sam trying to talk over her. Her parents telling her to calm down. Finally, Harry told Sam to take Leah back to his place. It was weird. I mean the dude didn't even tell us a thing. Even with all that yelling, he never once said where he had been._

_Peace out white girl,_

_Paul_

_PS...I think there's something going around La Push. Leah's been feverish and cranky as all hell. And my boy, Jared, from school? Same thing. Have a feeling Sue's going to be plenty busy with whatever's going around._

_PS...I still feel like crap. My bones are all achy. Great, now I sound like Billy._

**_OoOoOoO_**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I turn off the faucet quickly to answer the phone. Well, more like wipe my soapy hands on my jeans. I grab the phone, press it on, only for it to slide from my grip.

I can hear someone's muffled voice as I curse out loud. Thankfully Renee was out with Phil at some New Year's Eve thing.

I finally get the phone and speak breathlessly, "Hello?"

Jake's laughing on the other end, _"God, Bells, please don't ever change."_

I cringe, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. "Screw you, Jake. I was washing the dishes. What's up? Figured you and the boys would be out on the prowl trying to find someone to kiss when it strikes midnight."

Jake sighs. His voice is soft when he speaks. _"No point when the girl I wanna kiss isn't here."_

Silence. Absolute silence.

Finally he starts talking again, _"Have you spoken to Paul?"_

I am glad for the change in subject. "No. I get an occasional text, but we haven't spoken for a while. Not since Sam came back from wherever." Fear clutches my heart in a firm grip. "Is he okay?"

Jake takes a deep breath. "_I... I really don't know. He's been out. Missed the last week of school before break. I went over to give him some of his homework assignments and Sam answered the door. Damn Bells. If he was big before, he's frigging huge now. Has to be at least six foot four or so. And bulky. Really bulky. Maybe your dad was right about the steroids. Then again..."_

I prompt him, "Then again what?"

He continues, _"Leah might be on the same stuff. She shot up. I mean, she was always a bit on the tall side, but she's at least six feet now. All muscle. She could so kick my ass."_

I snort. "Jake, she could always kick your ass."

His voice is so serious. _"Nah, Bells. You haven't seen her. She's like that wrestler from back in the day. China? Okay, maybe not as butch, but still. She's fucking cut. Her and Sam walk around the Res like their shit don't stink. He's always shirtless too. I mean, we're in La Push in the middle of winter and he's rocking shorts most of the time. She's always in cut offs as well. It's kind of creepy."_

I cut in to get him back on track. "So you went to Paul's?"

He answers me. _"Yeah, and like I said__,__ Sam answered the door. Not a smile on his face. __He's always so__ serious now. He and Leah both are always so serious now. I mean they smile, but it doesn't quite reach their eyes. You heard about when he came back?"_

I mumble a quick yes.

He goes on, _"I went over the next day and Leah was still at his place. I don't think she came back for days. When I asked Seth where Sam had been, Harry told me to let it go. I asked if he and Leah were still together and there was this look that passed between Harry and Sue. The whole thing's plenty freaky. So I try to go in, but Sam blocks me. He tells me that I'm a good friend for stopping by, but Paul was really feeling bad. I asked to come in and Leah steps next to him. Like out of nowhere. She smiled at me. It was the old Leah's smile. She told me it wasn't a good time. Then they closed the door in my face."_

I'm speechless. "What was that all about?"

He doesn't know. I have no clue. We hang up when there's nothing more to be said. When there's nothing we can come up with that makes sense.

I try calling Paul's phone. It goes straight to voicemail. I wait for the beep. "Paul, it's Bella. Like duh. I just want to make sure you're okay. Jake called and, well, I'm worried. Please call me back."

He didn't.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Me (staring at my cell phone)_

_Still staring. Waiting. Hoping._

_Sighing and typing._

_No response._

**_OoOoOoO_**

_Me: Hey. I know you still live. Jake's told me._

_Me: I don't know why I bother. 2 months of nothing. _

**_OoOoOoO_**

_Dear Bells,_

_I know I've been an asshole, but please, please answer this or my text messages. I can't apologize if you won't acknowledge me. I even said sorry to Jake and god, that fucking sucked. Like really fucking sucked._

_Forever Sorry,_

_Paul_

**_OoOoOoO_**

_LahoteLaPush: Bells?_

_Me (staring at screen, unsure)_

_HeadInaBook (twenty minutes later): Hey._

_LahoteLaPush: You answered me :)_

_HeadInaBook: Had to. You've turned into a long distance cyber-stalker._

_LahoteLaPush: Lol. I'm sorry._

_HeadInaBook: I know. The endless voicemails told me. By the way, I thought you already went through puberty._

_LahoteLaPush: ?_

_HeadInaBook: I almost didn't recognize your voice._

_LahoteLaPush (some minutes later): L8 bloomer I guess_

_HeadInaBook: I guess so. Look I'm still mad, but Jake's gotten over it__,__ so I guess I should too._

_LahoteLaPush: Yeah, u should 2_

_HeadInaBook: Still grammatically incorrect._

_LahoteLaPush: Only 4 u_

**_OoOoOoO_**

I press 3 on my cell phone. He picks up immediately. _"Bells?"_

I rush on. "She's marrying him."

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Me: Guess who's moving to Forks?_

_Paul: Megan Fox? Pretty please tell __me__ she has a thing for natives__._

_Me (eyes rolling - she wears way too much eye makeup and lip gloss - how do things not stick to her pouty lips with the amount of gloss on them): No dork. Me. I'm going to do my senior year at Forks High._

_Paul (minutes later): really?_

_Me: Yeah. Why? Is it a bad school?_

_Paul (even more minutes later): Nah. Just...4get it. It's all good_

__Me (confused)__

**_OoOoOoO_**

_Bells,_

_Look, I don't know what Jake's told you, but it's fine. I'm not ignoring him or any other shit the emo-bitch is telling you. I got my own set of friends and he hangs with Dweeb 1 and 2. We still hang out, just not as much. Stop worrying so much._

_Paul_

**_OoOoOoO_**

_Me: Just got your email. Sorry. Can't help it. You're my best friends._

_Paul: Really? Sucks 4 u. That's pathetic _

_Me: Bite me._

_Paul: Tell me where and I got u_

_Me (blushing...and slightly tingly): Shut up. He just sounded really upset. He says you got as big as Sam. Plus there's some guy named Jared in the picture now?_

_Paul: Jared's been my friend since forever. His parents didn't let him chill w/ me bc I had no adult supervision at my place. Guess they trust us now. Fools ;)_

_Me: Okay, I'll drop it._

_Paul: Good. Nite Bells_

_Me: Good night Paul._

_Paul: 4 more mos and you'll be home_

_Me (smiling): Yeah, I'll be home._

**_OoOoOoO_**

I close my laptop. I can't believe I've kept all our emails and saved all our online chats, regardless of how dumb or unimportant they've been. I put my laptop on the bed and get up, pacing around my room. Well, what used to be my room.

Now it's a bed, stripped of its bedding, an empty chest of drawers, and two stuffed to the brim suitcases along with one equally stuffed carry on. The walls are bare. The closet as well. I thought I would feel some sadness, but there is none.

I'm going home.

_**Many thanks to my beta, krystal214, for being the groovy chick she is. **_


	7. Bells Are Ringing

_**And now, a little Paul...**_

I should have figured. Come up to _my_ spot and there's some dumb fucker here. Wait, it's a girl. Her dark hair is flying about from the breeze coming off the Pacific. Great, now I sound like a pansy bitch from the soaps Ma...

My hands clench into fists. I barely can fight the urge to scream and shout and a whole bunch of other shit, but I do. I keep it together. I tilt my head when I see a small pale hand. Fuck me running, she's not even a local. So, of course, me being me, I get mad all over again.

I snarl out, "Who the fuck are you and why are you here, white girl?"

She turns around and I'm lost. Fuck, she's cute. Fuck that, she's in my spot. Fuck, she's cute. I sneer at her. "Got nothing to say?"

She blows me away when she tells me she was there that night. The night everything changed. Chief Swan's daughter Bella. She's got a mouth on her though. Gives back everything I try to throw at her.

Don't know what makes me sit down next to her, but I do. Don't know what has me spilling my guts to her, but I do. She tells me she's proud I killed the bastard and I can tell that she means it. She looks me dead in my eyes when she says it. Not like all the other dicks around here that can't make eye contact because they're afraid. Some of the Elders look at me too and not through me. Harry, Sue and Billy, and even Chief Swan who's not from here.

I don't even realize I'm crying until she wraps her arms around me.

**OoOoOoO**

After I cried like a pussy in front of Bells, correction, wrapped in her arms, she became my best friend. Doesn't matter that she's a chick or, gasp, a pale face. She's just Bells. So now I'm rushing off to meet her because she's a stickler about being on time.

I race up to our cliff and stop just to watch her when she's comes into my field of vision. She's sitting there, sun (yes, a miracle, I know) hitting her with a book in her hand. I snatch it out of her hand because I'm an ass and that's how I roll. We sit and bullshit for a bit when she brings up Jacob Black.

Alone. I'm alone, even when Billy and Harry visit me, I'm still alone. When I go over to the Clearwaters for dinner, I'm alone. When I sit in the living room of my house, I am so alone. I listen to her and realize she's right. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to get lost in myself. That night? I'm on the beach behind the Blacks searching for shells for Bella's mom. That night? I realize I love Bella Swan. Fuck my life.

**OoOoOoO**

Bells is gone. I knew it was happening so I'm kind of pissy that I'm acting like such a baby about it. She was right about Jake though. He's a good kid. I know we're the same age and, yeah, he lost his mom too, but I feel older than him. We have fun. Playing video games and checking out the girls in the magazines his sisters left behind after running away from La Push. Now Jake's growing up because his old man depends on him. Like I said, a good kid. Now Twiddle Stupid and Twiddle Stupider? They're morons.

**OoOoOoO**

Fuck is everyone's problem? School fucking sucks. People keep giving me shit. I beat some kid's ass because he said my dumb mother probably deserved what my dad did to her. Just because I whooped his ass in basketball during P.E. I swear I saw red. Then total blackness. I didn't even realize I had hit him over and over until a couple of teachers pulled me off of him. When Billy came into the principal's office and asked what happened I told him. Principal Lautner looked at me, then at Billy. He told me he would have done the same.

**OoOoOoO**

I don't know how long I'm sitting here on some stupid rock. I know it's cold as fuck, but I don't feel it. She's not here. She won't ever be here again. I can remember asking her why she stayed with him. Why she didn't take me and leave.

_Her face holds no sadness or regret. She touches my cheek gently before telling me, "Because this is our home, baby. We won't leave our home."_

I knew then just like I know now, there was something she was holding back, but she never told me what. I had gotten so angry because home sucked. Now? Now, I'm just sitting here wondering if I should run away. Go somewhere else and be someone else. Not the kid whose parents killed each other. That's the official story. Or we could go with the truth; the kid who killed his dad.

Something drops into my lap. I turn my head to look up while holding the small box like it's a freaking nuke or some shit. Then it clicks. Bells. She's here and she got me a gift.

While she's babbling and stuttering, I open my present. I can feel my heart constrict and think it's about to explode. It's a wolf. It makes me happy that she remembers the legends Billy's told us about how they protect our tribe. I can barely breathe. She got me a present. It means more to me than she'll ever know.

I'm amazed by her. I hope I look smooth as I put it on. When I tuck it under my sweater and feel the silver wolf against my chest, things start to look and feel brighter and maybe, just maybe, it's not the worst Christmas ever.

**OoOoOoO**

Okay if the bastard pounding on my door like a freaking Mary Kay saleswoman doesn't just stop, I might cut a fool. I fumble with the locks as I'm yelling at whoever's on the other side. It has to be Jake. Only he would have the balls to be so annoying. "Goddamn it! Hold your freaking horses. I swear, Jake, if..."

I throw the door open, ready to pound his ass when I see her. All the tension leaves me. I don't think as I wrap my arms around her. "Bells!"

Damn! I see over her shoulder that Charlie's in the car. I quickly let her go, hoping the burning I feel on my cheeks isn't showing on my face like it is on hers. She tells me some shit about her mom going away and she got to come up earlier than planned.

I lock up behind me, making sure to put my keys in the pocket of my jeans. I have a hard time swallowing because she came to my house first. Not Jake's. I have to ask even though it makes me sound like a Justin Bieber fan, "You came here first?"

I almost curse when I see her stumble. She starts stuttering like a dork and I can't help but smile. She quickly bursts my bubble when she tells me my house is on the way to Jake's which is about right. I talk to her about all the crap that's been going down at school. Of course I ignore her smirk when I tell her about how Quil saved my ass from getting suspended, again. Fucking douche of a gym teacher deserved it. He was picking on some runt in our class. No need to be such a dick, especially when it's known that the kid's mom is sick with cancer. A little compassion doesn't hurt.

We spend the whole summer eating pizza, watching movies, going to the beach and just hanging out. Charlie's even let her hang out at my house instead of just at Jake's like last summer. Of course, the front door must always be unlocked and he did drop by unexpectedly a couple of times. I never got mad because he always had snacks or ice cream with him when he did.

The only thing that pisses me off about our summer is Jake's crush on Bells. I know the dude's been in love with her since he took his first step, but come on now. I can tell she just sees him as her little brother. Doesn't stop me from giving him dirty looks. Bells just shrugs the whole thing off. Of course, this makes me feel like a moron because I'm crushing on her too.

The day we take Bells to the airport, poor Jake has to go with Billy to a doctor's appointment. Boy, was he pissed. Bells just blushed like she always does. I couldn't help feel a little happy that it's just me and her. Well, Charlie too.

Charlie sucks with the emotional stuff, even worse than me. He gives Bella a quick hug, some money and a kiss on the top of her head before rushing off like his balls are on fire. This leaves me and Bella in a crowded airport not sure what the fuck to do. I look at the screen and realize it's about time for her to board.

I just grab her to pull her into a hug because if I wait for her to do it, she just might miss her plane. Being the smooth player that I am, I go to kiss her cheek. She turns her head and it's our lips against one another.

HOLY SHIT!

My lips are on Bells. In an airport. In Seattle. Did I mention it's our lips touching? Because they are.

We jump apart from one another like it's _our_ balls on fire now. She's beyond blushing. She's freaking tomato red and the way my cheeks feel I'm betting so am I.

I don't even look at her. Just at some point right above her shoulder. "So, yeah, umm, uh, I'll write you, okay? And I'll, like, call or some shit. Okay, um, have a safe flight."

I rush off, bypassing Charlie, who I can't help but notice has a shit-eating grin on his face. Fuck! He saw. Whatever dude. It doesn't matter.

My first kiss was in the middle of a crowded airport with the Chief of Police's daughter. I smile. I am the fucking man. Yeah, there's a little swagger in my walk right now.

**_Much thanks to my beta, krystal214. You rock dude. Like totally. And hey, if you're reading this and enjoying, please take a moment to review even if it's a happy face or "Great!". It means a lot to us writers that you readers are enjoying our writing. Thanks :)_**


	8. Another Kind of Puberty

_**And some more Paul because he's just that wicked...**_

So fucking glad to get out of La Push for the day, or at least for a couple of hours. Billy and the other Elders gave me the okay to get a cell phone with my monthly money. You would have thought with the meeting they held to vote on it, I was asking to screw all the virgins on the Res. Holy crap, what drama. Now I'm chilling in Sam's ride on the way to Port Angeles to get a phone. There's this wicked Blackberry I want, but I got to see which makes the most sense moneywise. Harry cut off my landline because he felt it was dumb to keep paying it if I'm getting a cell.

I finally decide on a Samsung with a Qwerty board which doubles as a music player. Yeah, I'm the shit. It was a $150 cheaper than the Blackberry. Just because I get two checks a month, since my folks weren't married, doesn't mean I can just blow my cash. On the upside of being parentless, I get to worry about monthly bills like electricity and groceries. Yay me.

**OoOoOoO**

I scratch my balls because I live alone and can do that. I look at the loose-leaf paper in front of me and just let the words flow. This is going to be my last letter to Bells. She's going to have to deal with texting (wish it was sexting), emails and IM-ing, when I convince her. I almost exploded at Mrs. Ateara this afternoon. I know she means nothing by it, but I'm so fucking sick of those looks I get from people when they don't think I see. Like I'm some freaking charity case or one screw loose from being just like my dad. Fuck them all. So yeah, no more letters for Bella.

I think I'm done when I remember the dance. Crap! I can't believe Sue bullied, yes bullied, me into telling Suzette yes. Giving me that _look_. That freaking look. I felt as red as Bella gets when we tease her too much. Or when she falls. Hell, even when she breathes. Now I'm stuck going to Port Angeles to buy "suitable" dance attire. Of course, it wasn't bad enough that I'm stuck going to this lame shit of a dance, but Sue had to say all of this in front of Sam and Leah, who were laughing so hard I think they peed their pants. Yeah, I feel like a dork.

**OoOoOoO**

I'm at school, leaning against some wall in the cafeteria, while my "date" is sitting at some table with all her girls. This blows. Plus, I think Leah purposely over-starched my drawers just to be a bitch. I'm all stiff and not in a good way.

Sue _ohhed_ and _ahhed_ over me, but I stuck to my guns and, thankfully, am not wearing a tie like she wanted. There was this moment after the fourth picture was taken before picking up Suzette when an expression passed over Sue's face. I know what it meant. It meant "Oh, Paul, too bad your mom is not here to see this." Well, Ma, you ain't missing out on much. Besides, if Sue really knew my mom, then she would know that I wouldn't be here because my mom wouldn't have forced me to come. Instead, I would be at home playing X-box.

This is really just some bullshit. She's dancing with her gal pals while I'm chit-chatting with Jared. He got asked to go by Kim, who's been in love with him since 1st grade. He too shares my disdain for being here. His mom guilt tripped him into coming after she heard us talking on his porch last week about how much Kim stuttered when she asked him. I had felt bad for about a minute, then pretty much just happy because I'm not stuck here alone.

Jared asks me, "Hey man, you going to make a move on her?" I must look as stupid as Quil because he just laughs at me. "You gonna kiss Suzette before her mom comes to pick you guys up?"

Oh. My. God. Am I supposed to? She ain't bad looking, but she ain't my type. Of course, my type lives in a different time zone south of here. I simply shrug and ask if he's planning on kissing Kim, who by the way, is at a different table with another pack of girls. I think between the two of us, we've spent less than fifteen minutes with our dates.

Jared shakes his head, "Hell no. I mean, coming here is one thing, but a kiss? No way am I giving her any ideas that I want her to be my girl or some shit." He looks her way and sighs. "I have to go ask her to dance. My mom will scalp me if I don't dance with her at least once."

He walks away and I quickly text Bella. She's a girl. She should know what I should do.

I feel my phone buzz and groan when I see her response. _Maybe?_ How the fuck does that even help me? I hit her back quick. I feel a little better when she tells me the cheek is okay. _Nice?_ Oh, silly Bells. Gone for a few and you forget I'm not nice.

The dance finally ends. We're waiting in the hallway for her mom to come get us. She's fidgeting with her nails while her oh-so-obvious friends are giggling and looking at us. Suzette's damn near as red as Bells and I sigh. Fucking Bells. She's right. I can be nice about this.

I run my hands through my hair. "Hey, Suzette." She looks at me with a small smile on her face. Nice. Be nice. "Um, thanks for asking me to come to this. It was fun."

The smile blooms across her whole face. Okay, so a kiss is out of the question. A hug? Hell no. Too much body to body contact. Then it hits me. I grab her hand and bring it to my lips. I quickly press a kiss to her knuckles. I ignore her idiot friends whose voices have now reached decibels only to be heard by dogs. I drop her hand and smile at her. Yeah, it's an okay night.

On the way home, she seems to have loosened up. We're actually talking smack about our science teacher and some other bullshit. I can see her mom smiling through the rearview mirror.

**OoOoOoO**

The time goes by like it always does. Halloween is funny with Chief Swan, "call me Charlie", having to come to the Res to round up some drunk pale faces. I seem to have come down with some sort of bug. Maybe mono, but who the fuck have I kissed? You can't get that shit from kissing some girl's hand, right? Besides, the dance was like a month ago. Maybe I should listen to Sue and Leah and start buying healthier foods. Veggies. Fruits. Things that don't list colors followed by numbers as ingredients.

But, not today. Sam got the new Halo game so Jake and the schmucks are coming over to break that bitch in. I play the good host and take out the chips to put in bowls. I make sure there's enough ice and take out the pan of baked ziti Ms. Call brought over to put in the oven later. I wipe down the counters quickly before tossing the sponge into the sink.

I hear the front door open and wave to Sam and Leah. Hell, I thought I've been looking rough these past few days, but Sam looks like some zombie or shit out of a movie. He's pale and, damn, he's sweating up a storm. Leah's lips are pursed, but she says nothing. Shouldn't the guy be in bed?

The other dweebs show up and it's all good. We play and play 'til Leah states she wants to take a break and maybe watch a movie. Sam slams my controller down before turning to her. His voice is ice cold. "You know we came over to play."

She raises an eyebrow at him like he's forgotten who he's speaking to. Hell, I'm a frigging asshole, but I know better than to speak to her like that. Her voice is just as frigid. "I know, but since it's been three hours, I figure a break would be nice while dinner cooks."

It's like World War III in my living room. They're screaming and she gets in his face telling him he could have just said no. He yells back and you can tell the others are getting uncomfortable. I'm not because it's something I'm used to. I do feel a little weird that I find some sort of comfort in the two of them going at it like this.

Sam's hands clench into fists by his side. He just looks at Leah, whose chest is heaving. This intense look... a look of extreme unhappiness flies across his face just before he walks out. He doesn't even close the door. Leah quickly excuses herself and leaves as well.

Quil, ever the jokester, picks up the controller. He shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I guess more game it is."

We play for another couple of hours. I cook the ziti and we eat off actual plates. My cell goes off and I see it's Harry. "Hey, Harry."

His voice is tense. "Is Sam with you guys?"

I can hear screaming in the background. I quickly tell him no. He sighs before asking me to call him or Billy if we see him, but we don't see him.

**OoOoOoO**

It's roughly five weeks later when Sam just strolls into the Clearwater's house through the backdoor that comes straight into their eat-in kitchen. Seth's fork clangs against his plate. My cup freezes at my mouth. Silence.

Then Leah's all over him, hitting him and screaming at him. There are tears running down her face. He just grabs her, pulling her against him. I look at Seth and motion towards the living room. As I'm getting up, I catch Sam sniffing Leah's hair as she struggles against him. She's been under the weather as well the past couple of weeks. Top being sick with searching for and missing Sam, I'm surprised she hasn't lost her damn mind.

Me and Seth plop down on the couch and turn on the TV. Even raising the volume doesn't cover up Leah's angry words or her parents' calming tones. I can hear Sam talking soothingly to her, but she ain't having it.

Seth lowers the volume in a blatant attempt to eavesdrop. After who knows how long, Harry tells Sam to take Leah to his place. There's an urgency in his voice and I can hear Sue sniffling. I lean back and wonder how he could just come strolling back in and not say where he had been.

**OoOoOoO**

A couple of weeks pass since Sam's return. Leah is apparently living with him now and her parents are cool with it. I get out of bed, my joints are creaky as if I'm ninety fucking years-old. I throw the comforter to the floor in aggravation. I've been to see Sue so many times this past month and she can't really find anything wrong with me. I almost cursed her out, but thankfully bit my tongue. Maybe she's an idiot. I'm probably dying and all she can tell me is eat my greens.

Someone's knocking on the door. I slap my hands against my ears. Why is it so loud? I feel like someone's taking a drill to my skull. I get up and make my way to the front door. I throw it open and practically growl at Jake.

He holds his hands up. "Whoa, back it up, Paul. I figured we could ride our bikes together to school."

What the fuck? Am I his girlfriend? Then my eyes narrow. No, he wants Bella to be his. I don't realize I'm glaring at him. I shake my head, trying to clear it in an attempt to remember that he's my friend.

I lean against my door and manage to grit out, "I don't feel good. Fuck off."

I slam the door in his face and crash on my couch.

I wake up in my bed. When the hell did I get here? I smell food cooking. Meat? Potatoes and a bit of garlic? What the hell? I get up and shuffle my way to the kitchen. Leah's against the stove stirring something in the pot. My mouth waters. I'm starving.

Her back's to me, so her voice startles me. "It will be ready in about ten minutes. Shower. You reek."

I snap. "Fuck you."

She laughs and I feel myself getting even more pissed. Then there's a hand on my shoulder. I see said hand belongs to Sam, who has a smirk on his face. I just blurt out, "Dude, are you on the juice?"

Leah just starts laughing right along with him. I shove his hand off and continue my old man walk to my living room. I plop my ass on the couch and see that the place is clean. Tidied up. Sam sits in the leather recliner.

I can't help but look at him. Really look at him. He and Leah have been kind of scarce since he came back. I've seen glimpses of them. Little peeks. He's huge. Six feet something and maybe that wide across. I tilt my head and it screams in protest. Fuck, his abs have abs. It's ridiculous. Leah comes in and sits her very fine ass on his lap. The he does it again. That sniffing thing he did in her kitchen the night he came back.

I snap at him, "Are you a fucking dog? Why the hell are you smelling her like that?"

They both freeze and look at me. The room's starting to spin and then there's blackness.

I wake up in my bed once more. I notice I have on different, clean clothes. My pillow's damp too, so I know I've been bathed. Fuck, did Leah give me a sponge bath and I missed it? Then I cringe. Fuck, did Sam give me one? I shudder. I get up again and mosey on back to the kitchen.

Leah's already putting a bowl of beef stew on my small kitchenette table. There's some cut up bread and I go to town. I stop after my third, yes third bowl, and an entire loaf of Italian bread. Leah's just leaning on the counter, smirking at me.

She tells me, "You smell better."

I nod, rubbing the back of my neck. I want to ask who bathed me, but I fear the answer too much so instead I say, "Thanks, you know, for the food and cleaning up the place."

A small smile plays upon her face before she sits across from me. Her tone is teasing, "Not gonna ask who got to wash your balls?"

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm good."

She laughs before standing abruptly. "They're here."

I look around, confused. "Um, who?'

Then I hear the front door open and close. How the fuck did she know that? I get up, feeling a little better than I have in days, weeks even, and head out to the living room. I stop when I see Sam, Billy, Harry and Old Quil.

It pops out before I can censor myself. "What in the flying fuck?"

Old Quil glares at me, muttering about the youth of today. Harry winks at me while Billy rolls his eyes. Sam motions to the couch. I sit because I feel that I should.

Billy looks at the other elders before his gaze rests on me once more. He wheels himself in front of me. His voice is deep and raspy as if he smokes two packs of cigs a day, but he doesn't. I bet he got mad play before Mrs. Black just because of his voice.

He begins, "Paul, do you know our legends?"

My mouth drops open. "Huh?"

He laughs. "Our legends, boy. Do you know them?"

My hand automatically goes to the wolf around my neck. I always keep it under my shirt, but it's resting on the outside of my tank top right now. His eyes follow and widen when he sees it. I explain, "Bella got it for me. For Christmas."

A look passes through his eyes. I look at the other Elders and see curious looks on their faces as well. Billy nods, a small smile paying upon his lips. He looks at me and I almost forget he asked me something. I shrug, "Yeah, I know them. We grew up with them. I've heard you tell them. My mom. Even..." I look down before continuing. "_He_ even told them to me a couple of times."

Billy takes a deep breath before speaking. "They're true."

I can't help it. I must suffer from Tourettes. "Shut the fuck up."

Old Quil hisses. Sam just sighs while Leah giggles. Yeah, she giggled. Sam motions for me to get up. Harry helps me up. I follow Sam to the kitchen which leads to the back of the house. I'm the last house on the street and it faces the woods. He starts to strip.

I cover my eyes, yelling, "What the hell dude?"

Leah's by my ear, whispering. "Sure you don't wanna peek? Maybe ask who washed you up?"

Before I can tell her to shove it where the sun don't fucking shine, Sam beats me to it. "Leah, cut it out. Stop pissing him off, especially since you're standing so close to him."

She mumbles under her breath, "He never lets me have any fun...fucker."

He just smiles, balls swaying in the wind. "I heard that."

I've given up on covering my eyes. I gape at him, "How the hell can you hear her? What the hell...HOLY FUCK!"

Where Sam stood, is now a huge, fuck that, a ginormous black wolf. So I do the only thing I can - up chuck all that beef stew. Leah screams as some hits her. I can hear Sam laughing as blackness once again takes me.

**OoOoOoo**

I wake up, but keep my eyes closed. If I keep them closed then all that shit must have been a dream. So, yeah, closed it is.

"Open your eyes, douche bag. I can't believe you puked on my feet!" Okay, since Leah's here, it must mean all that shit really happened.

I sit up, eyes still closed. She mutters under her breath, "Why the hell are your eyes still closed?"

I hear her perfectly. "If they're closed, then this is all some sick, twisted dream."

She laughs. "You dream about Sam's balls?"

My eyes widen and narrow as I glare at her. She's sitting on the edge of my bed. I tell her how it is. "You're such a bitch."

She only laughs some more. Sam walks in, fully clothed (thank the spirits), and ruffles her hair. "Literally."

She flips him off as he kisses the top of her head. I just now notice her hair is shorter. Wicked shorter than before, actually. Hell, it's even shorter than my hair. Bells used to sweat how long and silky and whatever Leah's hair was. Well, I guess it's still silky, but you know what I mean. I have to ask, "Why's your hair so short?" At the look of immense contempt, I quickly back pedal. "Um, I mean, it's still nice. Silky? Lovely?"

She just laughs at my discomfort. Sam's shoulders loosen up and he answers for her. "She cut it because when she's phased..."

I interrupt, "Phased?"

Sam sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Leah stands and hugs him. It's eerie how in tune they are with one another. Her hand strokes his forearm softly, as his hands twirl her shortened locks. I feel like I'm intruding and the fuckers are in my room, in my house.

"Is that fool up already?"

Old Quil's voice booms through my small place. I look down, grateful that I'm clean. Puke's all gone. I look at the pair at the foot of my bed. Leah shrugs and I nod. Silent communication rocks my socks.

So now we're back in the living room, trying to do this once more. Billy and Harry tell me about the protectors of La Push. They tell me about the Cold Ones aka vampires that make some of us transform. The legends of our tribe are all real. True. Old Quil interjects here and there, but it's mostly Billy and Harry telling me what's up.

Finally, they wind down. "Hey, this has been tons of fun, let me tell you, but why are you telling me this? I mean, what the hell does this have to do with me?"

The elders look at Sam. He sits beside me and Leah is instantly on his lap. "You're feeling like shit, right?" I nod. "Cranky? Well, crankier than normal. Your joints ache. You feel like you're two steps from passing out. You're burning up and cold all at the same time."

I nod along as she confirms my list of symptoms for the past month or so. "Yeah, what of it?"

Sam looks at me like "get a clue fucktard". Then I do. I gasp at him and Leah. "Oh fuck! Like you. Like Leah. Shit, like Jared right now." Then I look at Leah once more. "Girls can transform too?"

She turns to her dad. Her voice is flat as she answers, "I'm the first. The only."

I start to laugh. Cackle really. They're all looking at me like I'm high. I'm laughing like a loon, pointing at her. "You really are a bitch."

**OoOoOoO**

So after my little outburst, they continue to explain. Then they're all gone, except for Sam. We're just sitting on my couch not saying a thing.

He breaks the silence. "They didn't want to tell us, ya know?" I just look at him. "The elders. When I started going through the transformation, they weren't going to tell me."

I ask, "So why did they?"

He blows out a breath, "I asked Harry for Leah's hand. His face, dude, his face. He looked torn between wanting to hug me and wanting to kill me. I was confused. I was just starting the change. My temper was getting worse. I was feverish. He didn't say anything and I just left because I had no idea what his issue was. Two nights later, him and Billy rolled up and told me. First, I thought they were fucking with me, like it was some elaborate plan to keep away from Leah. I was getting so pissed - shaking, but they calmed me down. They explained things to me. I was shocked."

I look at him. "You phased that night when we played the video game."

He nods. "Yep. Holy shit, them telling you is completely different from experiencing it. Hurt like...well, like a motherfucker and then some. You can't even imagine what it's like to just be...well, a fucking bear-sized wolf."

Silence again. "So anger sets it off, huh? We're like furry versions of the Hulk?"

He laughs. "Nah. Well, the first time. The elders tell me that anger triggers the first phase because it's such a powerful emotion."

I nod as I sort this all out in my head. "That night you came back? That night you took Leah with you because you knew."

His face changes to sadness and happiness all at once. "Yeah. I had been keeping an eye on her. Once I saw that my disappearance seemed to set off the transformation in her, I worked extra hard at phasing so I could get back to human form quickly. First time I stayed in wolf form for close to ten days. I took Leah with me back to my place. I told her. I showed her. I feared she would leave me, but she didn't. She fucking threw her arms around my wolf form and told us she loved us both."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Your wolf is separate from you?"

His eyes narrow as he thinks about what I just asked. "It's...complicated. It's like an extra being inside you, but it's still a part of you. It's hard to explain. Once it happens to you, you'll understand."

I nod. "So, first night back and your woman phases too? Crazy dude."

He shakes his head. "She didn't phase that night. Nope. She phased two nights later when her dad came by to tell us about imprinting." At my look of confusion, he continues. "Some hocus pocus about looking into someone's eyes for the first time and finding your soul mate. According to Harry, Old Quil thinks it's for procreating the next generation of wolves. Harry and Billy think it's about soul mates, but that's a load of bullshit. They never phased, even though they both carry the gene. So does that make their marriages less valid? Does that mean their wives aren't their true loves? It's rare, by the way. Fucking really rare and hasn't occurred in I don't know how many wolf generations. Harry expected me to break up with Leah because of it."

I whistle. "So that's what made Leah phase?"

He leans back against the couch. "Man, I'm glad I got her out back in time so she didn't hurt her dad. While we were both phased, I got to experience the wolf link for the first time. We can communicate telepathically with one another while in wolf form."

I smile. "Wicked."

He nods. "Yeah, she asked me straight out if I was going to leave her like her dad asked. Told me to be prepared that she would bite off my wolf or human nuts if I answered yes. I asked her to marry me then and there."

I laugh. "Great story to tell the kids later on."

He rolls his eyes. "We'll make up some romantic shit. It took me two days to get her to phase back. I had to send Harry away because he just kept getting her angry. She finally turned back and I called him over. We told him that we were staying together, getting married and were not going to let the remote possibility of imprinting stop us from living our lives. Harry cried and hugged his baby girl. It was a beautiful moment."

I snort at him. "You sound like a _Lifetime _movie."

**OoOoOoO**

Three days later and no wolfie for me. I was getting really irritated. More than I already was. I was pissed that Sam and Leah basically told Jake to fuck off and pissed that I was no closer to becoming a wolf. Just an overall pissed off Paul.

Sam looks at me. "I'm going to fuck Bella."

I stop whatever it is I'm doing. "Excuse me?"

He continues playing Halo. "I'm going to fuck that white bitch."

I growl low in my throat then shake my head before cracking up. "Yeah, right, like Leah will ever let that happen."

Leah comes in from the kitchen. "You're right about that, but what about Jake?"

I still my movements. I can feel my heart racing already. "I beg your pardon?"

She presses on. "He'll fuck Bella, no prob. I bet he jerks off to images of her creamy white thighs spread open for him. Her pink pussy lips. He's growing up, filling out." She fucking pauses to run her tongue along her lips. "Bet he'll give it to her hard. After all, he's the rightful Alpha. Can't you imagine it? Him bending her over, rimming her ass before he sticks that Alpha cock all up... Sam, now!"

I'm shaking. Trembling. Snarling. Spittle flying from my mouth as they manage to drag my ass outside. I'm growling as they step away from me, Leah's words ringing in my ears. Fuck! I feel my bones shift and then break. I fall to the floor, clutching myself as they elongate. I prick my own lips as my canines overtake my mouth. My head falls back as anguished cries escape my lips. Tears run down my face. Pain. Piercing pain. I fall onto my hands and knees, just praying that I black out.

Then nothing. I shake my head, which feels heavier. I look down and see my paws. Fuck my life. Paws.

Sam: _"It gets easier."_

I look at him, eyes bugging out. Sure they had explained the wolf link thingie to me, but it's still a trip.

Quoting Bells, "fudgsicles", I'm a wolf.

**OoOoOoO**

Sam tells me I need to stay away from people for a bit. It's a safety concern. My temper's pretty volatile. I do. It gets easier to phase. I've ignored Bella - all her texts, calls and emails. I think I feel a bit like an addict going through withdrawals. I don't know what to tell her. I don't know what to say to make this right, so I say nothing.

**OoOoOoO**

I get the okay to have Jake and his back-up singers over. Sam's there, of course, just to keep an eye on me. He makes me feel like I'm a breath away from phasing and eating these fuckers.

I casually ask about Bella. I miss her like crazy.

Jake frowns. "Um, she's been okay. She's going out tonight with some guy from her Spanish class. Uh, David, I think."

I say nothing, just get up and walk out. I keep walking until I'm at First Beach. I sit on the sand staring at the water. Did I expect her to have no life because I've suddenly dropped her from the mess that is mine? Apparently, yeah I did. David? Who the fuck is David? Fuck, is she dating him? Will she be _nice_ and kiss him? All of a sudden, I'm not alone.

"Paul?"

I look up and see Suzette. She's smiling at me something fierce. I give her a nod. She licks her lips as she pretty much eye-fucks me. Can't blame her really because being a wolf has made me go through puberty again it seems. I've shot up. Six five to Sam's six three. Built like the fucking Hulk now. My voice has gotten deeper. Leah teases me and says me and Sam should work a phone sex line.

She sits next to me. Pointless chit-chat and mindless banter. I don't even ask why she's on the beach on a cold ass day. I don't give a shit. Her lips are on mine. I don't give a shit.

Bella's on a date.

**OoOoOoO**

So Suzette provides relief from the boredom that is my life. Controlling my temper. Learning to block my mind so Sam and Leah don't have a front row seat to all of my Bella fantasies and actual memories. Reading and accepting some treaty we have with the Cullens. Yeah, we actually have a "family" of leeches living in Forks. They're the reason we all phased in the first place. I hate them on principle alone. So yeah, Suzette and her firm young ass and tits provide relief from the sameness that is now my life.

Finally get back to school and holy shit, pussy is everywhere. I mean, some girls have no shame. I'm not with Suzette and she knows it. We fool around, hell, we pop each other's cherries, but she's not my girl. She comes over one day after we cut the last two periods. I know what she wants and why the fuck not? We're making out on my couch when one of her hands cup my hard cock through my jeans.

She's nibbling on my ear. "Let's go to your room."

I freeze. Why am I hesitating? She's' more than willing. Her - the scent of her sex is suffocating me at the moment. But... Bella's never stepped foot in my room, so why the hell would I take Suzette there? I shake my head.

She pouts, biting her lip in the same way I find adorable on Bella, but on her it looks fake. She licks her lips. "How about the..."

She doesn't finish her thought. Her ass is on my floor, mouth agape. I am towering over her, shoulders shaking.

I grit out through tightly clenched teeth, "You wanna ride my dick? Great, but I either fuck you on the floor, the couch or against the wall next to my bedroom because that's as far as you're getting. This isn't romantic. I'm not your man and I never will be. I wanna get off and by the way your pussy's dripping wet, I know you want that too. You pick from those options or get the fuck out."

The smell of her fear cuts through the smell of her arousal. That's right. She should be scared even if she doesn't know why. Her lips are quivering. She squares her shoulders before getting up. She looks at me for a second before undressing. She motions to the couch and we all know what happens next.

But like I was saying, pussy is everywhere. Even her girlfriends are flirting with me something fierce. I guess there's no girl code. No bros before hoes, girl version. I'm a guy who morphs into a wolf and hot shit, so what do I do? I accept their invitations to study, to get together and chill, or any other euphemism you can think of to get physical.

Suzette gets pissy when she finds out one of her best friends, and she only has three, blew me in the girl's bathroom. I don't think she knows I banged the other two in the boy's locker room, one right after the other. Hell, one fingered her own pussy as she watched me drill the other. Can't even remember which is which. Whatever.

She has tears in her eyes, "How could you? Don't you care at all about me?"

Her question silences me. I look at her, really look at her. I shake my head, "Not like that. I'm sorry."

Her lip quivers. "You're an asshole."

Yeah, I am, but she's not Bella. None of them are.

I continue my ways of debauchery for about a month, okay close to two, until Jared finally phases. I'm the one to help him phase back to his human form. Then we all go like a happy little pack to his house to tell his parents their son is a bad-ass version of Benji. Another thing the elders caved in to. We, as the ones that actually put our lives in danger, don't want our families, or my lack thereof, to not be aware of how fuck awesome we are. Duh.

I go home that night to a dark house. There's no one here to greet me. No one there to help me deal with this and studying for the two tests I have next week. I have no one and the one person I did have I've pretty much thrown away. Suzette's right. I'm an asshole.

Next day I'm in school, ignoring all the walking vagina and find Jake. I motion for him to walk with me. I apologize for being a dick. He stops and looks at me. I don't say anything else. He shrugs his shoulders and starts talking about the winter trade rumors. Nah, I don't think the Mariners will get anybody good before the season starts anyway.

I get home that afternoon, flip open my laptop (yeah, I'm jiggy like that now - nah, it was a Christmas gift from the elders) and start typing an email to Bella. No over-thinking it. No second-guessing myself. I just write a short note and press send before I chicken out.

No reply.

Not to the next one.

Or to the texts I send.

Or to the voicemails I leave.

Nothing.

**OoOoOoO**

I'm with Sue in Port Angeles. It's our monthly Costco shopping trip. I kind of dig these moments when it's just the two of us. I can almost pretend I'm with my mom. Too bad she doesn't wear the same perfume. Now that I'm a wolf, we need to start getting double what we used to get. The more items that go in the cart make me cringe. Fuck, grocery bills alone are going to eat up at least one of my monthly checks. I'm thinking that the time to find a part-time job is coming sooner rather than later.

Sue nudges me with her shoulder. "I'm going to get some things over in the cleaning supply aisle. Go pick out some chicken and meat. Remember to look at the price per pound so you don't get the most expensive cuts."

I nod even though I know all this already, but she likes to mother me. I mosey on over and start putting packages of chicken in the cart. Gotta love Perdue. Everything's already pre-packaged into servings for me. Groovy. I reach over to grab some chicken breasts and knock my cart into another accidentally.

I curse because that's how I do. "Fuck. Sorry ma'am."

Said ma'am is about as curvy as Pamela Anderson minus the fake boobs. Her beauties are all natural. I pride myself in being a breast connoisseur. She seems flustered as her eyes rove over me from head to toe. It doesn't escape my attention that her eyes stop at my crotch for a bit.

She licks her lips like I'm a strawberry covered in whip cream. I'm flattered, of course, but kind of grossed out because she's as old as my mom was. As old as Sue is. Not saying there's anything wrong with that, but I draw the line at her committing statutory rape - call me a gentleman. She's a fucking cougar for sure. She would eat me alive and spit my balls out as the only proof I ever existed.

I move my cart back to go around her, but she blocks my escape with hers. Why, oh why, is the blasted chicken in the corner?

She finally speaks, her voice all Jessica Rabbit like. "It was an accident."

Huh? Okay, maybe older people are just dumber versions of us. That line's as slick as any of Quil's and that ain't saying much.

She continues, "Of course, if you're really sorry, we could figure out," she pauses as she licks her lips talking straight to my crotch now, "some way you could show your remorse."

Okay, so this is now very uncomfortable. I scratch my head, trying to come up with a plausible and polite way to say no thanks to her coochie.

She thinks my silence is a coy way of flirting. She walks around the carts to further corner me. Her hands with her long, fake talons, trail along my skin. "I like the strong and silent type, unless we're doing something that requires us to be loud."

Um, damn. Well what the fuck am I supposed to say to that? Quite apparently nothing since Sue talks enough for the both of us.

"What the hell is going on here?" Me and Ms. Rabbit both turn to Sue.

Ms. Rabbit has the balls to smirk at Sue before turning to me. "Oh honey, didn't know you were already taken."

Sue turns red. Fuck, are we sure she's not a wolf? She's positively livid. "Listen here, you goddamn hussy. I'm well aware he's a nice looking boy, but he's a _boy_ nonetheless. Now back up off the fifteen year-old boy before I get security over here and get your ass thrown in jail for attempted child molestation."

Ms. Rabbit actually scampers off like her ass is on fire. Sue turns to look at me and I throw my hands up in defense. "No way, Sue. Blame chicken boobs."

On the drive back, Sue turns to me. "I know I'm not your mother and I don't want to try to be. Just know I'm here for you and care for you as one of my own. Of course, you've always been the type to stand on your own, even as a kid, but just know you don't always have to. You've got family, Paul. We're your family."

I can't swallow. I can barely breath. I manage to get out a single word. "Thanks."

She nods. "Of course, as family, I totally have the right to kick any skank's ass that thinks your balls are ripe for the picking."

I choke on my own salvia as I explode in laughter. Sue said "skank" and "balls". What an awesome day!

**OoOoOoO**

I'm typing up my history paper that's due tomorrow. I've been putting it off, but after finally meeting the vamps today, I need to do something to get my mind off them. My nose still stings from their overly sweet decaying scent. Jared hurled in the bushes. I took an hour long shower just to get rid of the scent, but somehow it lingers.

My heart races when I see Bells is online. I save what I have written and open up the window, praying that she'll answer me this time. If not, I'll leave her alone because I want her happy even if that means losing her.

_LaHoteLaPush: Bells?_

Nothing. I stare at the screen for a good ten minutes. I sigh and go back to working on my paper. Another ten minutes pass and I see the tell-tale blink of an IM.

_HeadInaBook: Hey._

And she's back.

**OoOoOoO**

So I'm not hanging out with Jake as much. I'm getting these cryptic emails and texts from Bella. I set the record straight and tell her we each have our own set of friends. She tells me we're her best friends. How flipping pitiable that her best friends are both in love with her? I don't tell her that though. I do, however, mention that it's pretty pathetic.

**OoOoOoO**

Holy shit, she's coming home. Like for good, for good. Her mom's marrying that ball player and she's coming home. Hell, I'm tempted to run down there and bring her here on my back, only I'm not sure how much luggage she has or how fast I could run with all that weight and her. What if she has more than one suitcase? I know she's not a clothes whore, but she must have more than one suitcase full of stuff. How would we strap that to my back along with a saddle for her? I shake my head. What the fuck am I thinking?

Not thrilled that she's going to do her senior year at Forks High. The fucking forever teenage Cullens go there. I don't want them near Bella, but what can I say to her? _Be careful. They want to suck your blood._ Maybe I could do it in some horrible Transylvanian accent?

But she's coming home and that's all that really matters.

_**Muchas gracias to my beta, krystal214, for helping me with this bad boy. Virtual hugs of awesomeness dude. Now don't go and get all spoiled with how long this chapter is. ;) I write what I write with no word limit in mind so some chapters will be shorter and some longer. I always end them where I feel they should end and would rather give you guys a short well written chapter than a longer one filled with crap. That's just me. **_


	9. Settling In

I'm getting out of my dad's car, simply taking it all in. Hands on hips, sighing when the smell of rain, and yeah, of course it's drizzling, makes itself known. God, I can just breathe so freely when I'm here.

"You done having your moment, Bells? Maybe help your old man get your suitcases?"

I look over at said old man and roll my eyes. He's 40, fit and trim with a small sprinkling of facial hair that just adds to his cop look. George Clooney wishes he could rock the salt and pepper look as well as my dad. I walk on over to take out my duffel bag as he hauls one of my suitcases up the steps. I struggle with the other suitcase as my dad watches with a smile on his face.

I grumble at him, "Help?"

He laughs and later, rather than sooner, we have my two suitcases and carry on upstairs in my room. I don't even look around before collapsing on my bed. It suddenly dawns on me that it feels different and I shoot straight up. "Hey!"

He leans against my doorframe, shrugging his shoulders. "Figured a single bed was okay for when you were just visiting, but since you're staying a bigger bed would be better. It's okay?"

I stand up and look around my room. Not only did he get me a full-size bed with a headboard, but a matching dresser in a simple dark cherry stain, too. On my closet door is a full length mirror in the same color. The walls are bare, primed for painting. I even notice small jars of paint lined up on the floor by the window.

I look at him, "Daddy?"

He runs a hand along his face. "You still like purple right? I went down to the Lowe's in Port Angeles with Paul and Jake. Boys helped narrow it down to those shades right there. Also helped me set up the furniture. Jake says he'll help with the painting and Paul doesn't know he's helping just yet because of his new job over in La Push."

My eyebrows rise. Job? Since when? I sigh, feeling even more out of the loop. Sure we've reconnected after his absence, that I still don't understand mind you, but he seems to be distancing himself from me and Jake. I reply noncommittally, "That's nice of them."

Charlie just stares at me for a bit before continuing. "Those boxes you shipped during the summer are in the garage. Figure we'll paint first before you do all that unpacking. Since it's already Thursday, what's the harm in missing one more day of school? Open up those sample cans and figure out which shade you want. I picked up a couple of light cream colors just in case. Don't know why there are so many damn names for beige. Makes a man insane."

I sit back down, smoothing my hand over the new comforter. It's a combination of a very light gray and lavender color. On the gray side, there is a lavender and gray floral design that isn't overly girly or obnoxious. On the lavender side, there are a couple of gray flowers and stripes on the lavender pillowcases. The gray pillowcases have a couple of lavender flowers. There are solid colored shams. He even got me a couple of toss pillows, one in each color.

I get up and decide it's probably a safe bet to shower after, knowing my clumsy nature coupled with paint, it doesn't matter how small the can is because I will be wearing at least some of it by the time I'm done. I go ask my dad for an old t-shirt to wear. I throw it on over what I'm wearing and pop open the first can. I paint a small patch on the wall and purse my lips. Um, totally not. It's too dark. Too masculine. Same for the next can. Maybe asking Jake and Paul for their opinions was a bad idea. Too much testosterone.

I open up the other cans. One is way too light. The other has too much sheen. Finally, the second to last purple can is opened and I know it's the one. I bite my bottom lip as I stroke the brush up and down on my wall. A perfect shade of purple. Seems I'm a _R__ocker Girl_ as I look at the name of the color.

I put the can down and make sure to put all the tops back on. Just to satisfy my curiosity, I open the cans of flax seed, string of pearls and soft sunlight. I holler for my dad to come up so I can inform him that soft sunlight will look perfect in the kitchen and that we'll be needing white for all the trim and baseboards. The look on his face is what those fish he loves to catch and eat must look like when they get caught on the end of his hook.

He runs his hand through his hair. "Um, honey? I thought we would just be painting your room."

I shake my head. "No way, Pops. Downstairs needs some TLC as well. This color is perfect for the kitchen, especially with the white-washed cabinets. We'll probably go with a light brown or coffee color for the living room and dining room."

His face pales. "Li...living room?"

I nod, getting up. I dust off my thighs. "And dining room. Figure we could go with something more along the lines of a muted gray or blue for the bathrooms. Gotta figure out what color to paint your room, unless you're feeling 'Rocker Girl' like me? I got some money saved up to help the cause. I know we're going to need new cookware." At the helpless guppy face, I smile brightly. "And bake-ware too."

He mock glares at me. "You can shove your bakeware up a can of paint." He stomps off, grumbling under his breath, loud enough for me to hear him complaining about giving an inch and taking a mile. I just laugh while getting ready to shower.

I shower quickly, ready to fall into bed when my dad tells me he's having pizza delivered. I had been ready to drop into bed, but at the mention of food, my stomach grumbles. I braid my hair quickly and throw on my pajamas before heading downstairs.

Charlie's in his recliner, having assumed "the position". Seat back? Check. Legs up? Check. Beer in right hand? Check. Remote in left? Check. I roll my eyes and grab a notepad, pen and glass of water before sitting on the couch. I just stare at him.

He finally speaks, "I'm guessing we're going to do some father-daughter bonding?"

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm tired and you're watching the game." He visibly relaxes. "I'm just writing a grocery list and wonder how you feel about green beans."

He pales and it's a good night all in all.

We wake up bright and early the next morning. I make sure to grab a sweater since September in Forks isn't September in Jacksonville. We eat breakfast at the diner, just passing the bull while sipping our coffee. A couple of hours in Port Angeles leaves us armed with cans of paints, various rollers, new cookware and bakeware sets, and the possibility of a new sectional for the living room with its own built in recliner. Dad loved it. He's kind of gotten into the excitement that is sprucing up our home. He even picked out a pale sage color for his room.

Tons of money later, and yes, I did contribute, finds us driving back to Forks. My dad looks over at me as he drives. "Thanks, Bells."

I pick my head off the window to look at him. I stretch as I ask, "For what? Emptying out your wallet and possibly your bank account?"

He laughs while running his left hand through his hair. "No, for today, for coming back, and for helping make our house into a home."

I swallow thickly. "You're welcome Daddy."

Nothing more needs to be said. We stop in town to pick up some Chinese for dinner. I let my dad know that I'll borrow his car to head into town to do some food shopping in the morning before painting. He grouses, but quickly shuts up when I promise a breakfast to rival Denny's.

He pulls into the driveway. "You gonna make those omelets of yours? With that fancy cheese?"

I snort. "Dad, it's feta. It's Greek, not fancy, and sure."

We haul everything inside, collapse on the couch and eat straight out of the containers. It was totally an awesome day.

I wake up bright and early, still not used to the time difference. I take a quick shower without washing my hair. I get dressed in some cropped sweatpants and a faded t-shirt I stole from Paul. I grab my purse and head downstairs. On the entryway table are my dad's keys and eighty dollars. More than sufficient.

I drive towards town, slowing down when I catch a glimpse of gray in the trees. I quickly shake my head and decide I must have imagined it. Plus, what could it be anyway? I pull into the parking lot of the supermarket and close to an hour later find myself stuffing the trunk with endless grocery bags. I smirk knowing Charlie's going to be less than pleased at all the green things I've bought.

I head home, singing along to the radio when once again, I swear I see a flash of gray in the trees to my left. I look in my rearview mirror and see no one's behind me. I pull over onto the shoulder and get out of the car. I look into the trees and there's nothing. I can't help feel that I'm missing something, but shrug it off and head home.

I pull in behind a beat up rusty red truck. I can't help the smile that lights up my face. I barely remember to put the car in park before jumping out and straight into Jake's arms.

I breathe him in. "Jake."

He sets me on my feet and gives me a once over. "Damn, Bells. Looking good."

Cue my blush and him laughing at me for doing so. I shove him playfully, unable to ignore how much bigger he seems to have gotten. Then again, it has been a year. "Help me if you want to eat."

He immediately drags the bags inside. I drop what I had been carrying to hug Billy. He returns it with equal enthusiasm. He releases me and smirks at me. "Glad to be home, Bells?"

I nod before putting stuff away. I notice the smiles playing upon their faces. I place my hands on my hips. "Okay, what's going on?"

Dad shuffles his feet before motioning for me to go outside. We all convene on the porch. I look at him expectantly. He simply says, "It's yours."

My oh-so gracious reply is, "Huh?"

Jake laughs, pushing me down the steps. He drops a set of keys into my hand, well forces them is more like it. "It's yours."

My eyes widen as I turn to look at my dad. "You're shitting me?" I immediately slap a hand over my mouth as they all snicker at me.

My dad manages to get himself under control. "Nah, I'm not shitting you. Mind you, Bells, just because you're eighteen now doesn't mean I'm going to put up with a sailor's mouth in our house."

Our house. It's my house. My home. I turn to look at my truck. I nod enthusiastically, "Of course, Dad." I run to him and throw my arms around him. "Thanks."

He flusters under the emotional outburst. He ruffles my hair awkwardly, motioning towards Jake with his head. "Well, thank Jake. He did all the work."

My mouth drops open. I know Jake's good with cars, but looking at the truck, I couldn't imagine the work it had required.

Jake shuffles his foot in the dirt. "It was nothing. Changed the oil, tightened some belts, re-did the transmission..."

Billy adds, "Rebuilt the engine. Of course, his partners in crime helped, along with Leah."

My mouth falls open, "Leah?"

Jake's smile widens. "Yeah, she really digs cars. It's something her and Harry do for father/daughter bonding or some crap. But, yeah, she really knows her way under the hood. Your dad paid for all the parts and it was a hell of a learning experience."

Charlie nods. "Took it over to John's shop in Forks just to make sure everything was on the up and up, and let me tell you, that man was thoroughly impressed with what our boy here did."

I turn to Jake, really happy that he was on his way to making his dreams come true. Charlie adds, "Then he got a bit pissy when he realized the little twerp is the one stealing his oil change business. Now, he's worried about his future competition, as he should be."

We all head back inside and in less than an hour I have all of us fed. We crack open some of the paint. We figure to start upstairs and work our way down. Jake's logic is by the time we finish with the upstairs (hallway now included because we didn't want it to feel left out), it will be lunch time. I roll my eyes.

Jake and I throw some drop cloths over my new furniture after we moved it all to the center of the room. Billy stays downstairs to paint the porch railing and front door. After about two hours, and endless grumblings from Jake's stomach, I hear the front door open.

Feet pounding on the stairs, followed by my name being shouted ends with Quil and Embry in my room, spinning me around. Thank goodness I had the foresight to put my paintbrush down.

Embry pulls my hair while Quil whistles about my "oh so hot body". I slap his shoulder. Leah pops her head in. I can't help but stare. Okay, she's always been beautiful, but it seems to an even greater extent now.

So what do I say instead of hi? "Your hair!"

Cue blush and hand being slapped over my mouth. Her mouth quirks at the corners as her eyes narrow. I begin to ramble, "Shit! I'm sorry; that was horrible. I mean, it still looks great and the cut suits you. Makes your eyes pop out more and brings more attention to the fullness of your lips. But, it's not like they weren't full before. Or that I even noticed. I, uh, um, mean you're still beautiful."

Everyone's staring at me. I look around and gulp. I take in a deep breath and try again. "Hi Leah. Great haircut."

The room explodes in laughter and I'm home. We quickly get back to work. I can hear someone beside Billy downstairs now. Quil mouths to me, "Sam."

I bite my lip. I don't remember Sam's voice being that deep. I let it go and get back to work. We finish up before heading downstairs. Leah's finishing the hallway. I slip on the third to last step and wait for my ass to hit the ground, but find that I am wrapped up in someone's arms instead. Sam.

If I thought Leah looked different, there are no words for Sam's appearance. He looks like one of those guys on the cover of those corny romance novels I swear I don't read, but have quite the collection of. He's taller. Built like The Rock before he became Dwayne Johnson, actor. Well, he's still that built; at least in that last _Fast Five_ movie.

Sam lets me go, seemingly unaware of my inner monologue for which I'm grateful. I mumble a quick thanks before heading into the kitchen to prepare sandwiches for everyone, now very appreciative that Charlie told me to pick up extra cold cuts. Leah stands beside me and helps.

We work quietly side by side until she speaks. "He'll be here."

I just swallow. I shrug my shoulders as if I'm indifferent. "Sure, sure."

She tilts her head and looks at me thoughtfully. "You two are hopeless."

Before I can ask what she means, Sam comes in and wraps his arms around her. God, they're a freakishly abnormal striking couple. They both belong on the cover of one of my books. When they explode in laughter, I realize I have said that out loud. I feel the blush on my scalp. I quickly finish and put the platter of food on the table. Leah calls everyone into the kitchen as Sam pours drinks.

I smile while surrounded by the noise. Quil and Embry share stories about their adventures in high school. Jake joins in and I get the tiniest bit sad that I can't go to La Push High or him to Forks. Billy tells me about some of his fishing adventures with my dad and Harry. The boys groan. Charlie tells them to hush up.

I hear someone knocking and get up. I notice Sam and Leah share a quick look, but can't really think too much about it as I head to the front door. I throw it open and am met with the back of someone.

His back is expansive. If I thought Sam was built, this guy looks like him on steroids. Not that I would even know what that would look like, but you get my meaning. His muscles are bunched up under his t-shirt. I wish I can run my hands over them. His arms are like tree trunks as they come out from the t-shirt. I might actually moan at the sight and this is only his back we're talking about. I can't help but let my eyes wander further south to his ridiculously tight ass. It's proudly on display in a pair of jeans.

This whole thing takes place in mere seconds in real life, but plays out like scene out of a soap opera in my head. I can even hear the music. He turns around and my heart falls into my stomach as I lose the ability to form words.

Our eyes meet and there is nothing but him. The happy chit chat, well more like yelling, inside the house disappears. I can only hear him breathing and the increasingly fast pace of my heart. All the nervousness I felt about moving back to finish school fades away. The fear of leaving my mom to fend for herself is gone. It's no longer my concern. Only he is. Only his needs, wants, fears, aspirations and worries matter and how I can help him. How I can be there for him. It's like the night I met him. The night my life changed. Some unseen force has tied me to him and I want to thank whatever god it is that made this possible.

We just stare at one another, taking in how we've changed over the past year. Him more than me. Way more than me. I'm giddy that I am now a very full B cup. He has more going on for himself than that. This isn't some gangly teenager in front of me. Not with those pouty full lips. Or chiseled nose and cheekbones. His face no longer holds any ounce of baby fat or childhood in it. His eyes are still the same though. Still full of anger, yet there's something else there that I can't identify, but I want to try. I need to try. This isn't sixteen year-old boy standing in front of me. This is a man and, God almighty, what a man he is.

I can't help but realize that the _thing_ I thought I had gotten over is, in fact, still here. Times twenty. Perhaps even more than that. I can't help but realize that no guy will ever be Paul and I don't want them to be.

I guess our silence has gone on long enough. He runs his hands through his hair (curses, he cut it too) before speaking. "Hey Bells."

My witty comeback? "Crap! I don't think the t-shirt I got you for your birthday will fit."

He just laughs and throws his arms around me. I greedily inhale his scent. Now I'm truly home.

_**Many thanks to my beta, krystal214. Not only did she get this back to me wicked quick, she puts up with my endless ramblings and even says good morning. **_


	10. She's Home

_**Just because Paul's so hot and my beta wanted to see the last chapter in his POV. I can't deny her. Thanks Krystal. **_

It's Thursday afternoon and I just got home from school. I love early days. Being home by two rocks, but now I'm just staring at the screen of my laptop. Her flight is due to arrive in less than an hour. In less than an hour, Bella will be in Seattle and three point five hours from me. Nah, I'm not counting down or anything. I'm cool and collected. I toss my laptop onto the couch behind me. I cradle my head in my hands. I'm such a total dork.

I get up and clean the house for a bit. It helps the time pass by. The house so spotless, I could probably drink out of the toilet bowl. I head to the kitchen to take the chicken breast out the fridge (oh chicken boobs, you troublemaker you) and thinly slice them to marinate for dinner later. I check my cupboards and strike gold when I see the package of pita bread. Gyros a la Paul for dinner tonight. I open the fridge and pray my produce is usable so I don't have to go to the Ateara's store. Yep, I'm a lucky bastard. Okay, the tomatoes are on the soft side, but still edible.

I season the chicken lightly and toss them into a Ziploc baggie. Take the zesty Italian dressing out of the fridge and pour it in. Zip that bad boy shut, shake, toss and place back in the fridge. As I'm cleaning up around the kitchen, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I can admit that my heart flutters a little with anticipation. I'm man enough, screw that, wolf enough, to admit it. I quickly rinse my hands, thankful for wolf body heat speeding up the drying process before digging my phone out. I smile when I see the icon indicating a text message from Bells.

I slide open the phone and read. _Have landed, well duh, like hours ago! Will be painting on Saturday. Wanna help? Jake will be here, too._

I growl out loud when I read the last bit. Of course my future Chief and Alpha will be there, following Bells around with his little Alpha hard on. I bite my lip and toss the phone onto the counter. After two seconds, I grab it and text her back saying that I'm glad she's home, but purposely make no mention of Saturday. I have to check with Sam and the others, but I'm pretty sure I have to patrol that morning.

Sure enough Saturday morning comes along and guess who is patrolling? Me. Boo the fuck hoo. I get up a little before four to relieve Sam, who is also going over to Bella's to help with the painting project. Seems she's roped Charlie into painting the whole house. Sam's going to talk to him about the outside, including a good cleaning with the pressure washer which would be freaking awesome. Spending a weekend at Bella's and getting paid for it too. Holla.

Technically, Forks isn't included as part of our lands when the Fuck-llens are here, but I call bullshit on that. It seems my ancestors were total douches or complete morons. Let's hand the leeches the key to the city/town while we're at it. Just to make it even more ridiculous, let's sacrifice all our virgin daughters to them as well. I roll my eyes as my paws hit the dirt. I know I'm going to hear it later, but I just have to get a little closer to Bella's. Yeah, I sound like an addict, but just one sniff and I'll be good.

It's early - wicked early. I'm running in the trees until I come up to her place. Her smell is thick in the air, so like a good puppy, I take my one hit and get ready to leave. Imagine my surprise, and utter delight, when the front door opens and out comes Bella.

FUCK.

She's still beautiful. Porcelain skin. Long wavy brown hair. It's longer now, almost to her waist. She needs to cut at least four to five inches off. The weight of it is too much for her slight frame. See? I'm not a total lovesick puppy when it comes to her. I see her little faults too. I tilt my head and realize she has one of my old t-shirts on. It's an old Marvel one with The Avengers on it. Damn, I thought I lost that bitch. Nope, turns out Bella's a klepto and housed it. Fuck me with a lead pipe if she doesn't look hot as sin in it though. I shake my massive snout to clear my head when I realize she's leaving.

Where the hell is she going this fucking early in the day? I start to leisurely jog alongside her, hidden by the trees. I feel myself growling low in my throat when it dawns on me that she could be heading to La Push to pick up Jake. After all, he's helping her paint. I bet my right nut he wants to "paint" something alright, but he wants to use his dick as the brush.

She turns in the opposite direction of La Push. I let out a huge sigh which sounds funny on a wolf the size of a polar bear. I'm barely able to stop myself from following her into town. Yeah, this is not going to go over great with Sam and the elders. They'll castrate me first and ask questions last.

As I pace back and forth in the forest, animals scurry when they catch a whiff of the desperation and irritation that must be rolling off me. Fuck, I'm going to be in so much shit later. Sam's going to want to skin my balls for violating the treaty. I just need to see her one more time. Make sure she gets home okay.

Suddenly I catch her scent and I'm off again. My massive paws make the earth shift under each step as the trees provide camouflage. I really must look like a dog with my tongue lolling about. Then her car starts to slow down. Fuck, did she get a flat or something? I sniff the air. The car doesn't smell like it's overheated.

She pulls off onto the shoulder completely. She couldn't have seen me, could she? Just in case, I shrink myself down to the ground and sink back on my haunches. She gets out of the car and scans the trees. Holy crap, she did see me. Well, there go my balls and Bella hasn't even seen them yet. Maybe after Sam rips them from my body, I could ask Leah to mail them to Bella to commiserate what could have been. I let out a low whine, or more like breath of relief, when she gets back into the car.

No need to push my luck any further. I start to hightail it back to La Push and pray I have mastered hiding my thoughts enough for the others not to see my pansy ass moments from this morning. I realize I must have spoken too soon when I hear someone else's thought in my head.

_"Where the hell are you?"_

Fuck. It's Leah. I go to answer her, but she cuts me off.

_"You're in Forks?_ _Goddamn it Paul! Get your ass back here now."_ My paws cover the distance quickly and in no time I'm running past the Forks/La Push border with a very antsy wolf waiting for me. She wastes no time in biting my tail. I yelp and back away. _"You're such a moron. You know he's going to find out. I'm not good_ a_t hiding my thoughts. You're such..."_

I cut her off with a sharp bark. _"I know it. Don't you think I know? I just..."_

She phases. I avert my gaze as she throws on a sundress she had wrapped around her hind leg. "You can look now." I lay on my belly. She can be such a bitch at times, but when Leah cares for you, she lets you in and I'm proud to call her sister. "I know you've missed her, but you can't just go into their territory like that. It's a violation, even though we both know that treaty's a crock of shit. But that's not the point because it is what it is."

I whine, sulking. I know all this shit already. I just chose to ignore it.

She goes to leave, but turns around to add one last thing. "I am going to tell Sam, but maybe while giving him a wake-up blowjob?" I cringe; well, as best as I can in wolf form. She smirks. "Distraction works best. Plus, Paul, do you really want to put any attention on her? What if you came across one of those fuckers? Then what? Think of her safety. No need to give them any reason to notice her. Finish up your patrol. Sam and I are taking Jake's bitches over there later this morning to help paint the house. It seems your girl has channeled her inner-HGTV."

She walks off and I growl when I realize she's right. Not about blowing Sam because I so don't need to know about that, but about how I inadvertently singled her out while on their side of the treaty line. I wanna kick my own ass for my stupidity. I grumble on and finish out the rest of my shift.

Noon rolls by and I'm done being left alone with my thoughts. They've ranged from Leah blowing the whole thing out of proportion to going to visit Bella and finding the Cullens swigging on her like she's a Slurpee. Yeah, good times. So when Jared phases in, I immediately tell him peace out and rush home to shower.

I take my truck, well _his_, and head over to Bella's. Only useful thing he's left me besides the house. Thankfully, he paid the truck the attention it deserved and it runs well. Insurance is pretty cheap since it's an older car and Harry just added me to his policy. Now that I have my license, Sam is going to hire me on in his handyman business. He's hoping to expand it to construction, but that, along with the rest of our dreams and aspirations, has taken a backseat to our duties.

I flip on the new radio, which was a necessary splurge because the old one had a cassette player in it - for real. I got a good deal on one online and paid Jake twenty bucks to install it. It had all come in under a hundred bucks. That week had been one eating lots and lots of PB&J sandwiches, but it was worth it. I sing along to some Queen that's playing on the classic rock station and turn onto Bella's street.

I slowly pull into her driveway behind Sam's truck and turn off the engine. I take in a deep breath even though you would think with my earlier escapades and desperation to get a peek at her that I would be jumping out of my truck like my balls were on fire. What I'm trying to do is calm my wolf down. The fucker wants to see the female that has my nuts in such a vice grip.

I'm equal parts terrified that somehow, regardless of its rarity, I'm going to imprint on her. Terrified of it happening because then I have to bring her into this supernatural clusterfuck of a world we now live in. Terrified that she'll reject it and leave me to waste away. On the flip side, I'm also terrified of it not happening because I already think of her as mine. If it doesn't, I'm thinking I'm no better than Jake and his crush on her. Just a stupid teenager dreaming of a girl I'll never have. My head falls forward, hitting the steering wheel. Fuck, I've been out here for a good ten minutes having a bitch-ass moment.

I get out and make my way up the steps to knock on the door. I can smell Boar's Head in the air and hope those dipshits saved me some turkey breast. I give myself a little pep talk as I turn around to stare into the trees across the street. I feel myself tense when the door opens because I know it's her. I could recognize her scent as it got closer and closer to the door, even under the scent of paint chemicals. Okay, it's time to man up.

I turn around and take in the sight of her. The small smudge of purple paint on her cheek. The stains on her t-shirt. Oh fuck my life, Bells got herself some titties. Not too big, not too small, but the perfect mouthful. I bite my lip, stopping that train of thought or I'll be painting her house with a hard on. My gaze travels to her face again and we lock eyes...

...and nothing happens. It's just Bells and me. No imprinting. I mean, I still feel the same way I always have about her. None of that "her life is my life" crap Old Quil spouted to us. I can't tell if I'm relieved or sad about it. Never mind that now as Bella's eyes continue to roll over me. I know I've changed. Hell, I don't look sixteen. Double hell, I look older than her. Okay, she doesn't seem anywhere near being done checking me out. Damn, what if I have a booger hanging out my nose? I oh so nonchalantly run my hands through my hair, no booger, and find my voice. "Hey Bells."

Her eyes widen as she blurts out, "Crap! I don't think the t-shirt I got you for your birthday will fit."

Perfect Bells as always! I throw my arms around her because I'm glad that even if I didn't imprint on her, I still love her. Wait, did she just sniff me? I pull away and see the faint blush in her cheeks. I grab her hand and pull her inside.

I pull her towards the kitchen, marveling at how perfectly her small hand fits in my giant one. I look at her over my shoulder and wonder why she looks so contemplative. Everyone greets me warmly with the exception of Jake. He's scowling at our joint hands.

The little fucker has the balls to talk shit. "Might wanna watch out there, Bells. Paul's not really known for being just the hand-holding type."

I quickly drop Bella's hand in hopes of shutting him up. The conversation sags for a moment until Quil starts talking about some cheat codes he got off some kid at school for some game he got. Bella's standing by the counter by herself, so I go stand by her. Everyone keeps talking and I keep ignoring the glares I'm getting from Jake.

He calls for Bella's attention. She smiles apologetically at me before turning to him. The smile on his face is insincere and I know he's going to say something stupid. He looks straight at me while addressing her. "Hey Bells. Has Paul let you in on how he's the Casanova of La Push, and possibly Forks, nowadays?"

I actually crush me sandwich in my hand. Fucking mayonnaise and shredded lettuce fly about, landing on the floor and a bit on Bella. Billy rolls his chair away in obvious displeasure. Charlie's looking wicked uncomfortable. The other guys are just staring at us, waiting to see if this is going to turn into an episode of Jerry Springer.

Thankfully, Leah helps move things away from the awkwardness. "Yeah, whatever. So are we going to paint or what? I gave up a Saturday afternoon of great sex for this."

Charlie just gapes at her. Sam chastises her, while Quil and Embry seem to be enamored with her at the moment. She gets everyone out of the kitchen before turning to look at me with a quick wink. I can hear Billy whispering to Jake.

_"That was beyond uncalled for__,__ Jacob."_

_"I can't let him just use __her __and throw her away like he does __all of __the others. She's Bells__,__ not some hook up for him to bust a nut with."_

That little shit! How dare he assume anything like that? What the hell does he know? I would never use Bella like that. I'll bust something alright, more like his face if he doesn't shut the fuck up.

I take calming breaths before going to throw away my now deformed and useless sandwich. Bella's at the sink, washing her hands. I grab some paper towels to clean up what landed on the floor.

Her voice startles me. "Paul?" I stop what I'm doing to look at her. "Um, is, uh, is what Jake said true? Is that why you've been so distant from us?"

I bite back the sigh. Really? Is that what Jake thinks? That I've ditched him to bust nuts with skanks? I cringe when I realize I kind of did, but I thought we got past all that. We've been hanging out more. I mean, not as much as before, but we've chilled. The tension had sort of dissipated. On the other hand, Bella wasn't home at the time. In fact, Bella is more like a wall that comes between us.

I realize she's waiting for me to answer. I throw away what I've picked up and look at her quickly before wetting the sponge to wipe the floor down. As I kneel, I reply like the wise ass I am, "Hey, what can I say? This round of puberty has made the ladies aware of what a hottie I am."

She laughs uncomfortably. It's fake and we both know it. She makes me another sandwich. I tell her not to bother, but I figure out she's using it as a diversion from the tension that suddenly surrounds us. Leah comes back in, looks at the two of us, and rolls her eyes as she deposits the cans of paint on the floor. Sam comes in behind her with rollers and drop cloths.

I smirk at Bells. "Guess that means we got stuck with the kitchen."

She smiles and it's more natural this time. "Yeah, I guess so."

We prep the room. Pop open the paint and in no time our banter gets less jilted and more natural. Soon, we're laughing and it's all good. Well, as good as it can get with me crushing on her as usual. Some things just don't changed. I look at her as she stands on her tippy toes to reach higher and I'm kind of glad.

_**So, yeah, he didn't imprint but it sure sounds like Bella did. Hmmm…**_


	11. First Day of School

_**I love to procrastinate and Suz26 has threatened me bodily harm for an update. Nah, she didn't, but you should definitely go check out her fic, **_The Wrong Wolf_**. It's Kim/Paul. I know, I too was like WTF but it' so good and sexy. Like seriously panty creaming/melting. **_

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I bite my lip, grateful that my room doesn't smell too much like paint anymore. I roll my eyes. Yeah, it still reeks, but I'm twisted enough to say I dig the smell. It's kind of like the smell of gasoline and underground garages. I know I'm weird.

I shiver when a breeze comes through my open window. What a difference from Florida. I had to sleep in long-sleeved pj's, snuggled under my new comforter. Definitely no need for AC here. It was refreshing though.

I glance at my cell. It's not even frigging seven o'clock and I'm wide awake and sore to boot. I should have listened to Paul when he told me to take some ibuprofen before going to bed.

Paul.

Now there's a clusterfuck if ever. If I thought I was over my crush (is one allowed to crush on someone two years younger than them?), I was very much mistaken. Seeing him yesterday was ... magical. Oh god, I sound like such a dork.

In my defense, he sure as heck doesn't look two years younger. He looks more than two years older than me. I mean, he's ripped. I think even more than Sam. I bite my lip again. It's actually kind of weird how similar they look now.

I shake my head and throw the covers off. I might as well do something useful like unpack. I get up, cringing when my knees crack. Oh fuck, I so should have listened to Paul. I'll take a hot shower first, followed by coffee, and then unpacking.

I spend the day doing just that. I unpack, get myself organized and decorate my room with the stuff I had the foresight to ship before moving. I look around the room and wonder if I should go out to Target over in Port Angeles to get a small bookcase. Right now, my books are all in an egg crate box that screams dorm room. I shrug my shoulders and figure it can wait until next weekend.

Dad occasionally checks in on me, even bringing me up a sandwich for lunch. He comments on the progress of the room and tells me he might be a bit high from the paint fumes. I take a much needed break and watch a little baseball with him downstairs. He tells me that he'll just order pizza for dinner and that's fine by me. I go back upstairs and by the time its dark my room is pretty much in order. Dad hollers that the pizza's here and I head back downstairs for another break. After watching some weird reality TV show with my dad for a bit, I go back to my room.

I make my way over to my closet since I can no longer put off picking out my outfit for the dreaded first day of school. It's even worse in my case because I'm going in two weeks late, so I'll be the center of attention which is something I hate. I'm eternally grateful that Forks is a small town and there's not really a big school population. I rummage through my clothing, discarding choice after choice until I realize that I'm sort of making a mess. I slap my forehead and clean up, once again, before giving myself a mental talking to. I finally decide on a pair of dark wash jeggings and light purple t-shirt. I check my bag, already knowing I have everything I need in there.

I put on my pj's and go to the bathroom to handle my business. When I get back to my room, I see that I have a text. I slide the phone open, smiling when I see its Paul.

_Relax__. G__o __to__ bed & stop stressing. U'll do fine._

I roll my eyes, both hating and loving the fact that he knows me so well. I decide to be a smart ass and take a quick pic of me sticking my tongue out and send it to him. His reply is quick.

_Don't tease. I have no prob telling u what 2 to do w/ that tongue of urs._

I smile, but it falls from my face when Jake's words play in my head. Casanova? Hmph, probably. God, he must have girls lining up outside his door. I hate this feeling of jealousy I have. I hate even more the pressure in my chest from knowing we're just friends. Maybe I'm like the older sister he's never had. So what that we kissed in a crowded airport reminiscent of numerous chick flicks? My teeth grind against one another when thoughts of his lips, tongue and other body parts touching me invade my brain.

The sudden sound of fabric ripping shakes me out of the painful thoughts swarming around in my head. I look down and am shocked to see I somehow managed to rip one of the sleeves of my t-shirt at the seam. Crap. I quickly find another t-shirt with some stupid cutesy design on the front to wear for tomorrow. Charlie comes in to wish me good night as I'm climbing into bed.

Of course, I'm beyond tired but too wired to fall asleep. Plus, my jet lag has me all out of wack. My phone vibrates on my nightstand. I slide it open and see it's a text from Jake.

I sigh. Jake. That's another odd situation. The tension I had been ignoring between us seems to have grown, especially when Paul's in view. It's funny because whenever it was just the two of them yesterday, all I could hear were laughs and jokes. As soon as I would join them, all these walls would go up and I wasn't sure what the heck was going on.

I read his message. _Good nite Bells. Kick ass 2morrow :)_

I send him a quick text back, wishing I had his and Paul's confidence for my first day. Somehow, I finally mange to fall asleep and before I know it the shrill rooster alarm on my phone is scaring the bejesus out of me. As my ass meets the floor, my dad comes running into my room. He takes one look at me and slowly moonwalks right back out. I throw my pillow at the door when I hear him chuckling.

I yell out, "It's not funny!"

His reply? A deep laugh that makes me smile. I get up after detangling myself from my comforter and grab my robe. I head to the shower, shivering as I walk towards the bathroom. Goodness, it's chilly this morning. I take a quick shower and I'm suddenly very glad Renee got me a flannel robe. Less than twenty minutes later, I'm heading downstairs to eat a waffle or two.

My dad hands me a cup of coffee which I greedily inhale after adding a bit of milk and sugar. He smiles before giving me my first day of school speech. "Mrs. Stewart in the front office is expecting you. She'll have your schedule and a map of the school. It's not big so I'm pretty sure you won't get lost. I already put some money into your lunch account so you're set on that. Let me know if we need to get you anything for any of your classes." He walks over to me and kisses my cheek, blushing at the gesture. "Have a good day, Bells."

I give him a small smile, my nerves wrecking havoc on my insides at the moment. "Thanks, Dad. You too. Save you dinner?"

He nods before heading out. I throw away the remainder of my breakfast, but finish my coffee. At least the caffeine will help get me through the morning. I finally grab my bag, knowing I can't delay this any longer. I'm fumbling for the keys to the truck as my phone goes off. I get both out of my bag and see it's another text just as I lock the front door.

_Let me know if I have to kick anybody's ass._

Paul, my knight in clingy t-shirts and tight jeans with washboard abs. I send him a smiley face back and get in the truck to face the day. Less than ten minutes later, I'm pulling into the parking lot looking for a spot. I almost miss one when I get distracted by two cars that stand out among the rest.

They're brand spanking new. Shiny to the point you would think they just came off the lot and straight to the school. One's a Volvo in black. The other is a cherry red, "you must notice me", BMW convertible with a hard top. Someone's over-compensating. I laugh to myself before pulling my rust mobile into a vacant spot. I take a deep breath and get out.

Sure enough, there are stares and whispers along with sneers and tentative smiles. I make my way through the people and straight through the front doors. Thankfully the main office is on the right. I go inside and see Mrs. Stewart behind the main counter. Despite my nerves, I manage to make my way to her without stumbling.

She looks up at me with a smile on her face. "Hello, Dear. You must be Charlie's daughter, Isabella."

I automatically correct her. "Um, it's Bella please."

She just keeps on smiling. "I'm sorry, dear, of course it is. So Bella, this is your schedule and a map of the school. It's not big. Pretty much four small buildings linked together in a square. Numbers are on the doors and the cafeteria's impossible to miss. Lucky for you your locker's right by it. Got any questions for me, honey?"

I assure her that I have none. She sends me on my way, promising to call my first period teacher to explain my lateness. I take a quick look at the map before figuring out where my homeroom is. Less than five minutes later, I walk in. The teacher, Mr. Meraz, waves me to an empty seat. The brunette in front of me immediately turns around while Mr. Meraz is taking roll and the announcements are going on.

She's bubbly alright. "Hey, I'm Jessica and you're Chief Swan's daughter, right?" I just nod before she steamrolls on. "So why move to Forks of all places in your senior year? That must like totally suck big time. Leaving all your friends and boyfriend behind. Now you have to worry about making new friends and finding a homecoming date, not to mention a prom date. Crap, this must like really suck for you."

Another girl with black hair and glasses laughs at Bubbly and probably at the scared puppy look on my face. "Jess, breathe and maybe give her a chance to answer you." She looks at me. "I'm Angela and Miss Motor-Mouth is Jessica."

I introduce myself and get the opportunity to meet a couple of guys and Lauren, who proves a bitch is a bitch regardless of what state I'm in. The bell rings and I'm off to my next class. Luckily the morning goes by fairly painlessly. I find out that I had a few classes with Angela and one with Jessica. She's in Art with me before lunch, so she plays my tour guide to my locker.

I get the locker door open, when someone brushes past me and drops an arm around Jessica. Said someone is cute with brown wavy hair. He's average height, but only looking at Jess' face, so he just might be her Paul. He takes notice of me and I bite back the frown when I see him sizing me up. The predatory look in his eyes screams "fresh meat".

He quickly angles his body towards me, sticking out his hand which I reluctantly shake. "Hey, I'm Mike."

After the quickest handshake ever, I tell him my name. "Bella. Nice to meet you. So, Jess, lunch?"

I notice that the smile on her face isn't quite as warm as before. Crap. I hope she realizes his interest is fleeting at best. She nods, but perks up when Mike grabs her hand to walk into the cafeteria with us. We head towards the lunch line. I grab a burger, an apple and a bottle of water while Mike and Jessica keep me abreast of all the Forks High gossip. I follow them to their table when a noticeable drop in the noise level occurs. This can't be because of me. Even as a newbie, I wouldn't merit that much attention.

I sit down next to Angela when Lauren speaks. "It's the Cullens."

I nod before beginning to unwrap my burger. Lauren sighs dramatically. She whisper yells at me, "Don't you want to know who they are?"

I stop moving the burger towards my mouth. I wonder if Paul's offer would extend to girls so he could beat her ass. I shrug my shoulders. "Not really. I would rather eat my lunch."

Jessica's talking as the noise level goes back up. "They're adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, but the two legit siblings are dating their adopted siblings and Lauren's just pissy because the one single Cullen won't pay her any mind."

Lauren glares at Jess. I'm guessing the two of them have some sort of frenemy thing going on. Lauren turns around to start talking to Tyler, who I met in my math class earlier. Jessica continues, "I don't think it's that weird. I mean, they're not doing each other for goodness sake a la _Flowers in the Attic_."

I take a bite of my burger as I get my first glimpse of the Cullens as the rest of the students get settled. Wow, they're paler than me is my first thought. And freakishly attractive. Jessica's in my ear telling me who's who. The short one with the pixie do is Alice. Her boyfriend is Jasper, the blonde dude with loose curls. He is the brother to Rosalie. Jess tells me she's an even bigger bitch than Lauren. She might be, but she's absolutely gorgeous. A Playboy body with long, wavy blond hair. Her boyfriend is the football player looking guy with dark hair and a playful grin on his face. I guess opposites attract because his expression is the exact opposite of the "there must be dog shit on my tray" look of Rosalie's.

Jess's voice suddenly takes on a dreamy quality. "And that's Edward, who's making his way to the table now."

All I see is a mop of messy, Brazilian brown (Renee's last hair color experiment) hair on tense shoulders. He sits and I get to see his face. I don't get what the fuss is about. Sure he's nice looking, but Paul's a god, so whatever.

What I do notice is how he's staring at me irately. What the hell is his problem?


	12. Life's a Beach

I try to ignore the chill that creeps into my body. Edward Cullen is staring at me as if he's trying to figure out the easiest way to kill, maim, or disfigure me. Even Angela notices his less than friendly gaze. She brings me into a conversation about our English class, which Jessica promptly ignores, and soon enough I'm drawn into the world of "Jane Austen". Regardless of Angela's attempts to distract me from Edward Cullen, I can feel his stare crawling upon my skin. I shudder, grateful when the bell rings and thankfully get through my next few classes with ease.

I walk into my last class, Biology, when I feel my skin crawling again. I look past the teacher to see Edward Cullen staring at me. I suppose you really can't call the disgusted homicidal look in his eyes staring, but I'm going to. I actually gulp out loud when the teacher, Mr. Pattinson, tells me to sit next to him.

Imagine my utter surprise when I hear him speak. "Mr. Pattinson? Could she sit somewhere else?"

I throw my bag onto our workspace with barely contained anger. The fucking nerve of him. I barely resist the urge to call Paul to let him know I did find someone's ass he could kick. The utter gall of this douche. I sit stonily next to him, taking out my notebook while Mr. Pattinson kindly tells him no.

No more words are said. Mr. Pattinson starts to write on the white board. I dutifully take notes, ignoring Doucheward's impossibly erect stance and grimaces. I think he might actually grunt at one point. Fuck this. I lean back, carelessly flipping my hair to annoy him. Chew on my pen. Drum my fingers on the worktable, wishing I had those insanely long nails I saw some girls in Phoenix with. I always wondered how they wiped down there without damaging their lady bits. Now let's drum the pen against my notebook while chewing on my hair. Yeah, it's gross but it seems to really ruffle Doucheward's feathers, so for the greater good I shall suffer. I need to remind myself later to invest in a new leave-in conditioner. The one I'm using now makes my hair feel, and taste, gross.

The bell finally rings. The swoosh of air that sends some of my papers flying might be my only clue that he ran out of here like a bat out of hell. I smirk as I pick the papers up off the floor. I make my way out of the school, remembering I promised Mrs. Stewart I would pass by the office to let her know I made it through my day.

I open the door and bite back the growl that threatens to escape. Standing in front of me making goo-goo eyes at Mrs. Stewart is Edward Cullen. I hear his whiny voice pleading, "I implore you, Mrs. Stewart. Couldn't you possibly...?"

She smiles at him like an older married woman shouldn't while patting his hand with hers. "Edward, dearest, you know I can't. She's too high up for any of the other science classes, the same as you. Make the best...well, Bella, honey, how did your first day go?"

Edward's head whips around and he storms off as I give him a saccharine smile. I chit-chat with Mrs. Stewart for a few minutes before heading out to the parking lot, walking towards my truck while ignoring the stares of the Cullens. God, what is it with them? Are they a cult? Do they want to sacrifice me and my virginal blood to whatever devil they worship? Should I stop watching ridiculous violent movies with Paul? Probably. I shake it off. I'm probably over thinking this too much. They probably don't even know I exist, with the exception of Edward who must really hate my perfume.

I unlock my truck and hop in. I get myself situated before putting the key in the ignition. I turn the truck on and look out the windshield. Sure enough, the Cullens are staring. The little spritely one actually waves to me. I bite my lip, cursing the fact that my father is the Chief of Police and therefore, I must be polite and give her a tentative wave back. She practically bounces out of her five inch heels. The blonde goddess rolls her eyes and proceeds to make out with Paul Bunyan. Okay, I'll take that as my cue to roll.

I get home, change into comfy lounge pants and the comic book t-shirt I stole from Paul. My phone rings just as the bag of popcorn I threw into the microwave dings. I pull it out, almost cursing when I grab the really hot edge.

Jake's laughter rings in my ears, _"Bells, you alright there?"_

I grumpily retort with, "Shut it, Black."

He just laughs. _"So, how was it? Being the newbie at Forks High?"_

I roll my eyes as I answer him. "It was typical, I guess. I made a couple of friends. A girl named Angela and Jessica. She's way hyper."

He then asks, _"How about the Cullens?"_

I groan. "What? You mean to tell me they're infamous over in La Push too? Yeah, I saw them. One of them is my Bio-partner and boy, oh boy, is he thrilled about it."

He takes in a deep breath_. "Um, this is going to sound totally weird, but__, __Bells__,__ my dad asked me to warn __you __to keep away from them."_

My eyes widen. I ask, "Why?"

It's his turn to groan. _"I have no fucking idea. He just asked, demanded, that I warn you about them. That they're not to be trusted. It's crazy. I mean Charlie's had nothing but good things to say about Dr. Cullen and his wife. They moved to Forks less than a year ago and all of a sudden Dad has to go to the doctor's office all the way in Port Angeles because he refuses to go to Forks General Hospital's clinic because the doc works there most days."_

I really have no words. I mean, it just sounds a bit extreme. Instead I go with, "Who drives Uncle Billy? I mean with the twins gone."

He tells me, _"It alternates between Sam, Leah and Paul now that he has his license. I mean he took him all this past summer since he had his permit. With his diabetes acting up, it's more than Sue can handle."_

We talk for a little more before I beg off the phone to cook dinner. The rest of the week passes by rather quickly. I really like Angela and Jessica, even with her non-stop chatter and extreme enthusiasm. We're at lunch Friday when Mike suggests heading to First Beach this weekend. My first thought? Will I see Paul? We really haven't spoken this week, mostly texting and a little online chatting. I miss him.

Jessica nudges me, eye wide with glee. "So you in, Swan?"

I nod and we all decide to head out to the beach tomorrow in the early morning. Mike tells me he has a surfboard and he's been trying to teach Jess how to ride. We get into a conversation about that for a bit because there are no oceans in Phoenix and I find the idea of it amazing. Jess tells me she's actually gotten to the point where she can stand on her own. Mike asks if I want to try.

I shake my head, laughing. "No way, I can barely manage to walk on a flat surface." The group laughs, well Lauren sneers, but you get the gist of it. I feel eyes on me and discreetly turn my head a bit to lock eyes with Edward's glare. I roll my eyes and notice the worried look on Alice's face. I turn back to my friends and make it through the rest of my day.

I'm heading to my truck when Angela catches up with me and asks if I can give her ride in the morning to give Mike and Jess some privacy. I tell her it's cool and head home after getting directions to her house. I see that my dad left me a twenty to order some pizza for dinner. He has a late shift and asks me to save a few slices. I figure I have enough time to go rummaging through my things to find a bathing suit for tomorrow.

I dig in one of my bottom drawers and pull out the few bathing suits I have. I bite my lip, wondering which to wear. Two of the three still have the tags on them - gifts from my mom. The one I actually wore is a simple black one piece. The most daring or sexy part of it is the lower than usual dip in the back and that's still only mid-back. I sigh, tossing it somewhere behind me.

I pick up the remaining two that my mom got me, cringing slightly at the amount of skin that would be on display. Of course, the only reason I'm even considering them is because I might see Paul. I texted him and Jake afterschool to let them know I would be at First Beach tomorrow. God, I'm so pathetic - truly.

I purse my lips while checking them both out. One is a black and white monokini she got me at Kohl's. It's trimmed with hot pink and the cups provide sufficient coverage which means I won't be worried about pulling a Janet Jackson Nipple-gate. The cut-out sides and low-cut back make me more than uncomfortable, but having tried it on before, I know it looks really good on. It accentuates my bosom and makes my butt look awesome, but I've never had the balls to wear it anywhere but my bedroom.

The other is an actual bikini. It's an almost neon colored zebra print. The bottom sits low on my hips and ties at the sides. The top is a halter top that gives me wicked cleavage. I decide to go with the monokini, fooling myself into thinking since it's a one piece there's more coverage. Whatever. I get my bag ready for tomorrow, making sure to pack sunscreen. I head downstairs to order the pizza and realize I have enough time to take a quick shower, shave my legs, and trim my lady bush.

When I get out, I get dressed in my pjs, not caring that it's just six in the evening. I quickly braid my hair. As I head downstairs, my phone buzzes in the pocket of my robe. I pull it out and see Jake texted me back.

_Cool. I'll see if I can get Q and Em to meet up with u guys._

I send him a quick reply back and decide to watch a movie. I run back to my room to get my DVD book. The bell rings shortly after I put _Notting Hill_ on. God, I'm a loser. Eighteen years-old, dressed in my pjs when it's still light outside, and all on a Friday night. I quickly pay the pizza delivery guy and get back to my Friday night excitement. I get a text from Paul. Cue the butterflies in my tummy.

_That's cool. I'll see if I can swing thru._

I grab a can of soda, take a bite of my pizza and smile.

**OoOoOoO**

I get up the next morning, rush to the bathroom, making sure my pits are good before brushing my teeth and face. I quickly get dressed in my monokini and throw on a pink cover-up. I rush downstairs, waving goodbye to my dad before I change my mind about the bathing suit. Luckily, I had the foresight to throw a package of Pop-Tarts in my bag.

I'm at Angela's house in about fifteen minutes. She comes out in a sheer t-shirt that I can see her bikini top through, along with a pair of board shorts. Total surfer girl chic. She hops in after throwing her bag and cooler in the back. I had texted her last night that we could stop at the supermarket and get some stuff for the beach.

I pull into the parking lot and in no time we have what we need. I push the cart out while she goes to get some ice. We throw the water and soda into the cooler, topping it off with ice before heading out. We had been in charge of drinks and snacks. Mike and Jess are in charge of the franks and burgers. Eric and Tyler would be bringing one of their dad's portable grills because he's a huge tailgater.

We get to the beach soon enough. The others are already in the parking lot. Ben's helping Tyler set up the grill. Mike tells me that we're allowed to grill in the lot, but not on the beach. Lauren's actually useful and brought along a folding card table for the guys to use. We decide to head to the beach for now and start grilling in a couple of hours.

It's pretty early, only ten or so and the beach is relatively empty. I see a couple of families further up the beach. Mike has his board on the sand so he can wax it. Everyone's setting up their spots. I unfold my chair while Angela lays out a blanket for us. Someone brought a radio and soon the sounds of Gym Class Heroes' _Stereo Hearts_ fills the air. Some of us start to dance while I ask Jess to spray my back with sun block. Tyler eagerly yells out he would be more than willing. I laugh, blushing down to my toes. I lay out while Angela sits in the chair.

An hour passes by and it's actually more than warm, which is really surprising after the cooler weather we had during the week. I get up to stick my toes in the water while Jess shows me her stuff. Angela's standing next to me when I hear the hitch in her breath. Lauren's on her other side.

Her words? "Oh my frigging god!"

I lean forward and see a few of hotties walking our way. I smile and walk past my new friends to greet my old ones. Leah's holding Sam's hand tight in hers. I sigh, wishing I had her confidence. She's wearing a simple red two piece. It's a triangle top which really shouldn't be holding her plentiful bounty, but magically is. The bottom slung so low on her hips, I think I hear one of the guys actually gulp behind me. Maybe Sam hears them too because a scowl appears on his face momentarily.

Of course, he really can't get all that mad when his pecs seem to be glistening in the sun's rays. His simple navy blue board shorts with white trim seem to hang even lower on his hips than Leah's. There's some guy standing next to him that I don't know, but he really doesn't matter when I lock eyes with Paul.

I might drool a little bit. His board shirts are black with a grey and white checkered design. I can more than imagine myself licking the nectar of the Pacific Ocean off the ridges of his abs. Holy crap! I need to take a swim to cool off. My cheeks are burning.

**Paul's POV - - -**

She's a fucking vision. All that creamy skin, slightly pink from the sun. Fuck me, I'm going to be greeting her with a hard on if I don't get a check on my thoughts, but DAMN she looks so gorgeous. She has on one of those one piece bathing suits with the cut-out sides. There's this little heart dangling on this strip of pick fabric between her tits. The sides so low-cut and thin, I could probably floss with them. There's some more bright pink fabric hanging on the sides, teasing me as it bounces off her milky thighs as she walks towards us.

Leah's voice cuts into my eye-fucking of Bella. "Wanna breathe there, buddy? I don't know how Bella will take it if you poke out her eyes with the battering ram you have between your legs."

Her comment has the desired effect and some of my tension dissipates. Sam growls out, "Battering ram?"

She pushes his body with hers. "Baby, you know the only one I want and need is you." Her voice gets gravely, "And if these fucking hookers don't stop eye-balling your crotch, I'll channel my inner warrior and scalp them."

Jared pipes in, "And with comments like that I wonder why some people find you intimidating."

We're all laughing as we reach Bella.

She's bright eyed and I just want to wrap her up in my arms and never let go. I bite my lip. Here I was worried about a hard on when quite apparently, I've turned into a big old pussy.

She lets out a breathless, "Hi guys."

My dick twitches. Leah introduces her to Jared. She holds out her hand to shake his. I feel my wolf starting to get tense. He doesn't want Jared touching her. He doesn't want anyone touching her. You and me both, buddy.

She turns to me and does her signature lip thing. The one where she sort of pouts and bites the right side of her lower lip. Fuck, cue the dick twitch. There's only one thing for me to do. I grab her, fireman-carry style, and jump into the water amid her screams that would make a banshee jealous.

We fall into the water. I get up first because I'm a rocking bad ass werewolf. I'm laughing as she finally manages to get to her feet and then I lose my breath.

She does this Pantene commercial movement where she flips her hair back out of her face. Water is cascading down her face onto her shoulders and down her torso, off that fucking tiny silver heart. It's all in slow motion and I just might hear violins and a harp. I lick my lips as my dick decides he wants to break himself off my body and get into hers. I'm glad we're far out enough that my erection is hidden completely under the water.

At the look of utter pissed off-ness on her face, I glibly say, "Hey Bells."

**Leah POV - - -**

I sit in Bella's chair. I can smell her in it as Sam plops down on the blanket in front of me. I watch my pack mate/brother frolic in the water with Bella. She's splashing him and he's just grabbing her and throwing her around. It's so fucking cute, it's sickening.

Sam's stroking my ankle. I smile down at him. I love him something so fierce that it fucking scares me. And because of our awesome wolf link, I know he feels the same. Some girl slowly approaches us. She has light brown hair with streaks of honey and gentle brown eyes and a nice body to go with it. Plus, she's almost as tall as me. Her scent is the other I smelled on the blanket.

Sam stands because he's just a gentleman like that. "Hey, is this your spot? I'm Sam and this is Leah. We're friends of Bella's." Jared quickly joins us. Sam smiles knowingly, "This is Jared."

She's shy, but I can smell the niceness coming off of her. She shakes his hand firmly and without batting her eyes at my man, so yeah, I like her. "Hi, I'm Angela."

I say my hello and bite back my snarl when I see a chick approaching us with long, cornsilk blonde hair and green eyes. She has that petty bitch vibe rolling off of her in waves. She fucking licks her lips when her eyes rove over Sam. The hell she didn't. I get up, ignoring the pleading look in Sam's eyes.

I place myself between them. She looks sort of shocked. She might be Queen Bee at Forks High, but I'm the Alpha Bitch. Sam's arm wraps around my waist, his fingers playing with the skin of my hip. I look her in the eye. "I'm Leah. This is my cock supplier, Sam. This is Jared and seems like he might want to be Angela's cock supplier."

Angela's mouth falls open and she almost blushes as red as Bella. Oh, we should totally keep her. Jared curses at me and starts apologizing to Angela at the same time. "She has Tourette's or some other fucking idiotic condition that doesn't allow her to filter her mouth. I'm so sorry, but she doesn't get out much. Wanna test the water out? Bella and Paul seem to be having fun."

Angela excuses herself and walks down to the ocean with Jared. Queen Bee sulks. Her voice is nasally, which isn't surprising. "I'm Lauren. Are all you Quileutes fucking gorgeous and built like gods?"

I shrug, looking past her at my boys. Jared got Angela to go into the water and some of the pale faces (I know, so in-politically correct of me, but whatever.) are tossing a football around in the water. Angela has a pretty good arm. Jared seems smitten. Good for him.

Lauren is still standing in front of us. Then her pulse starts to race as her gaze lands on Paul who is just starting to come out of the water. I look past him to see that Bella has noticed where Lauren's eyes have landed as well.

Sam's breath tickles my ear as he whispers, "Look who's coming now." Huh? Who cares? His tongue is tracing my ear lobe and making my nether regions come alive.

He tilts my head so I can see Jake, Embry and Quil approaching. I lick my lips. "Well, this is about to get interesting."

_**Muchas gracias a mi beta, krystal214. Tu eres la bomba. **_


	13. Seeing You

_**Seems I owe Suz26 some cock. Been waiting a lifetime to say that to another woman. **_

Then I see something I don't want to just as I hear Sam's low murmur against my throat, "Fuck."

I sigh and lean against him, annoyed that my teenage CW drama isn't going to play out like I want it to. Nope, time to get my game face on and play mediator or some crap. Sam's grip tightens on my hip. He whispers in my ear to stay still. I shrug him off, ignoring the tingling in my lady bits knowing the spanking he's going to give me later for not listening is going to hurt like a motherfucker. Yay me!

I walk past Lauren towards Jake, Quil and Embry. They've gotten bigger. I had hoped that it would have stopped with Jared, but it doesn't seem to be the case. Embry's the biggest of the three at the moment. I guess he's going to be next. If his growth spurt isn't an indication, the "fuck off or I'll kill you with my pinky" look on his face is a dead giveaway.

Quil? He's taller than before, filled out a little bit, but he's still got that stupid goofy look on his face as usual. I let my eyes rest on Jake. He's gotten a bit taller, but not by much. He hasn't filled out as much as Embry and Quil has always been the stockiest of the three, but I can tell he's put on some weight. He also doesn't seem as peeved as Embry, but when he starts to scowl I know he's taken notice of a wet Paul and Bella frolicking in the water looking like some R&B baby-making music video.

I make my way to them, making sure to put a bit of extra sway in my hips. I can hear Sam snarling behind me. Hey, it's for the good of the world baby. Can't have any of them losing their shit and turning into puff balls on the beach, right?

I can't help but smirk when I see the appreciative look on Quil's face. Embry's gaze goes between the ocean and Jake; the look of pissed offed-ness ever growing. I take a quick peek to my left to see Paul dunk Bella for the umpteenth time. I roll my eyes at the dorks. I swear if the two of them don't get their heads out of their asses soon I'm just going to lock them in Sam's spare bedroom with Marvin Gaye or some old school R. Kelly playing with porn on the TV to speed up the process. Subtlety works best.

I saunter, yep I do, up to the three of them. "Hey boys."

They all say a quick hi to me. I bite my lip, cringing as I see the beads of sweat on Embry's forehead. His eyes are narrowed in guess who's direction. Gotta give him props, he cares for his boy and he'll be a wonderful addition to the pack, just not today. We engage in mindless chit chat as I try to come up with some sort of distraction to prevent any unexpected phasing. I turn back to look at Sam and just about lose my shit when I see Queen Bee put her skanky hand on my his chest. Did that bitch just wipe away his sweat?

Well, here's the distraction I had been so desperately seeking. I excuse myself, biting my tongue to stop myself from laughing at Quil's damn near childlike glee. Jake tries keeping up with me, asking me about Seth in hopes of me not murdering that pale face ho-bag. See? I'm brilliant. I ignore him and almost forget that this isn't for real when the unpaid hooker's comment reaches my ears.

_"Come on, honey. She's more interested in playing with boys than a real man like you anyway."_

I look at Sam and see that his face is murderous. "I would watch my words if I were you. My fiancé doesn't take too kindly to those poaching on what's hers."

Blondie really is a clueless twit. "Fiancé? Sweetie, there's no ring on her finger."

I step between the two of them with the stealth of my inner Alpha bitch and give her a slight shove. In human terms this translates to her being sprawled out on her ass in the sand and I can't help the smug look on my face. It's still a pretty good day.

**Paul's POV - - -**

I started to head back to shore when I heard Lauren's stupid ass comment about a lack of a ring. I curse in my head, knowing the ring was a sore subject for Leah. She has a ring. It just sits on their dresser because with us phasing it makes no sense for her to wear it. It would get destroyed. Sam's solution until they stop phasing is to kick it old school and get ring tats like Tommy Lee and Pamela Anderson. I personally think Sam should have left that bit out though.

Bella's still beside me, resting her small hand on my forearm. _I got somewhere else you can rest that hand__, __baby_. I shake my head, trying to focus on the current situation. Then Bella does the lip/pout thing and the only head I'm thinking with is the one currently snorkeling down below.

Her voice is like angels singing, her brown eyes wide with apprehension. "Lauren needs to shut up! Oh my god, do you think they're really going to fight?"

I cringe. I sure hope not because that ass whooping will surely expose our little hairy secret to everyone. 'Fuck,' I think to myself when I see Leah push Lauren. I take Bella's hand so we can get out just a tad bit quicker. I feel someone's eyes on me and meet the pissed off look of one Embry Call. Damn, another one bites the dust.

Sam's trying to hold Leah back since she is damn near foaming at the mouth. Many corny jokes about rabies flit about my head while Jake helps Lauren to her feet. We're out of the water as the tramp goes on and on about pressing charges and how Leah's fucking insane.

Lauren is trying to step around Jake while screaming at Leah. "You fucking crazy bitch! Don't get mad at me that your man is too cheap or just too fucking poor to get you a ring." Wow, suicidal much? "And it sure as hell isn't my fault that he's checking me out!" Wow, delusional much?

Leah's mouth falls open as Sam has his arms wrapped tight around her waist. Suddenly, Leah's laughing like the fucking loon she is. I mean, Santa ain't got shit on her deep belly laughs right now. She even has tears coming down her face. Lauren gets all huffy and crosses her arms across her chest as Angela (cool chick by the way) and Jessica try to pull her away.

She's standing her ground though and her voice is frigid. She looks the kind of girl who isn't used to being laughed at. I bet she's more the girl that does the laughing. "What the fuck are you laughing at, bitch?"

Leah's wiping away her tears. Sam's nuzzling her neck, hands dangerously close to her boobs. "That has to be the funniest shit I've ever heard. Oh my god, Sam, did you hear that crap? You want her, baby?"

Sam growls out, "Fuck no."

Leah smirks at a shocked Lauren. "This is your only warning. Stay the hell away from Sam and my boys. I'll let it slide _this_ time."

But, alas, Lauren's an absolute idiot. Her nasal voice reaches decibels only to be heard by dogs... or wolves. Ha ha. Get it? "Your boys? Fuck is that supposed to mean? You go around and they take turns..."

She never finishes her sentence of utter stupidity because Bella, yes my Bells, has fucking sprayed her with a shook up can of soda. The look of utter bewilderment on Lauren's face is only surpassed by the expression on Bella's.

Bella drops the can as Lauren is shrieking and trying to wipe the Sprite off herself. Jake looks at Bella as if she's some sort of goddess, which she just might be. Jessica's mouth is hanging open as is Angela's and pretty much everyone else's on the beach with a visual of the situation.

Bella slaps a hand to her mouth. "Oh god! Oh fuck! I'm so sorry."

Lauren's attention has now gone to Bella. My wolf is growling for her to back off my girl. Lauren is redder than Bells at this point as she screeches, "Are you out of your fucking mind? What the hell were you thinking? Fucking spraying _me_ with soda?"

Bella fumbles over her words. "You can wash off in the water. I mean, seriously, have you looked at Leah? She would massacre you, Lauren." Now my girl's getting into it too, hands on her hips, cheeks flushed and looking sexy as hell. "And who hits on another woman's man less than five feet away from said woman? That's just tacky and shows how little respect you have for yourself. Really, Lauren, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Lauren's eyes widen to the size of my balls. Yeah, they're that huge. She takes a step towards Bella, but before I, my wolf, can intercede, Leah's there. Her voice is calm, deadly, really fucking scary. "I suggest you back the fuck up. Bella at least had the decency to apologize for what she did, which is more than I can say for you. She also made some very valid points, so I suggest you think about what she said and go wash off."

Lauren's beside herself. I don't think she has any idea what the hell she's doing, which is the only reason I can see her falling back into her autopilot bitch mode. "I don't fucking have to listen to you or any of fucking Isabella Swan's bullshit. Just because everyone seems to think her shit floats on water, doesn't mean I do. You can all go fuck yourselves!"

Silence. There is just utter silence except for the crashing waves on the beach.

Sam walks from behind Leah, standing in front of Lauren at his full height with his arms crossed in front of him. "You might not have to heed them, but you do me."

Lauren actually recoils at the authority in Sam's voice before speaking. "Why? Who the hell are you?"

Sam smiles a smile so cold I can feel my nuts shriveling up. "I'm the law here. These are our lands that we allow you to step foot on. You have disrespected my woman and my friend simply because you're jealous. You know nothing about my relationship with Leah. You know nothing about Bella except she's stolen a little bit of your spotlight at school. Your jealousy seeps out of your pores like skank sweat."

Lauren's lip quivers. "Do you know who I am? Do you have any..."

Sam cuts her off, "Do I look like I give a shit who your mommy or daddy are? Do you know who I am? Do you know who Bella's dad is? You really wanna go there, sweetheart? You are no longer welcome on this beach or in La Push. If any of us see you, and I mean my tribe as a whole, I will call Charlie and have you arrested for trespassing."

Lauren's sputtering and damn near about to lose her head. She stalks off after grabbing her shit, cursing out all of us inbred Native savages and beckoning some of her lackeys who all conveniently act like they can't hear her. Insulted and enraged, she storms off alone.

More silence follows the slut's departure until Bella speaks softly, "That was fucking epic."

Her comment successfully eases the tension and just sets us all off. Leah's practically fucking Sam where he stands. Her legs are practically wrapped around his face with her tongue shoved down into his intestines. Sam thankfully pulls away long enough to excuse themselves. Jess and Angela are bursting with glee for Bella having the balls to tell Lauren off. Mike is teasing her. Everyone else is going back to having a good time.

Jake manages to get Bella all to himself as I take a quick dip. When I come up for air, I notice Embry beside me. The menacing look from before is mostly gone, but it still lingers in his eyes.

I feel my hackles rise in response. "You got something to say, Call?"

He nods, looking over at his boy and Bells. He turns his head back to me. "He loves her. And maybe you do too, but you're such a fucking player and already been around most of La Push and some of Forks. You're an asshole most of the time and Bella's like sunshine. She loves small town life and you're itching to be gone from here and I don't blame ya, man. You've been through some..."

I cut him off, my body trembling. "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." I take in a shuddering breath trying to keep the beast inside me at bay. "Don't you fucking come at me about what I am and what I want when you don't even know me. I get where you're trying to come from. He's your boy. I respect that. But if you ever come at me again with this shit, I'll fucking kill you."

I swim back to shore, stalking past everyone and ignoring Jared. I barely make it to the trees before phasing. It takes all I have not to fucking howl like I want to. Fucking bastard.

_Kill. Destroy. Protect. She's ours._

I shake my massive snout. Fuck him. Fuck him and our future tribe leader and Alpha. Fuck them both up the ass with a lead pipe. My paws dig into the earth with each gallop. I feel like I can finally breathe when I reach my backyard. I quickly phase back and stride inside, pacing inside my house like a caged animal. I run my hands through my hair and along my face.

"FUCK!"

I'm so pissed because he's right. I'm no good for her. Look at my life. I have no parents. I have anger issues and turn into a fucking wolf the size of a small elephant. My house is pretty much a shack. I've fucked some skanky girls and treated them like crap. Who cares that for the past few months I've practically been a monk and have jacked off so much my dick is now afraid of my palms? She's all gumdrops and rainbows and I'm the crud on the bottom of your shoe you wish you didn't step on.

I storm into my bathroom to take a quick shower. I brace myself on vanity, staring at my reflection in the mirror. What could I ever offer her? What could I ever give her when she deserves the world? My hands tense and I feel a bit of the edge of the vanity crumble under my fingers. I'm a monster built to fight other monsters. I don't want this life for her.

But fuck me with a strap on, she's so absolutely perfect. Yeah, she's a klutz, short, a bit too nerdy and has the worst mouth filter ever, but she loves totally, is fiercely loyal, and I wouldn't change a fucking thing about her. That's what makes her, well, her. That and she looks fucking smokin' hot in a bathing suit. All that exposed skin. Legs that led to her tiny waist. Tits that would fit perfectly in the palms of my hands or in my mouth as I moved between her creamy thighs.

I sigh as I palm my erection. Only I could go from a pity party to jerking off in the blink of an eye. I'm grateful that I'm already naked as I start to pull on my shaft, memories of her in the ocean with droplets of water sliding down her chest playing in my head.

**Bella's POV - - -**

I lean against Jake's shoulder as he tells me some nonsense that happened at school. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Embry and Jared having a heated exchange. Embry stomps off and Jared's hands are clenched into fists. I look out towards the water and don't see him. I look along the beach and still don't see him. I feel anxious, sort of edgy, not settled. I get up, excusing myself and make my way towards Jared.

I timidly touch his arm. He turns to me and I almost back away at the anger in his eyes. They soften somewhat when he seems to recognize me. Ignoring his reaction, I simply ask, "Where is he?"

I don't know why I don't say his name, I just know Jared knows who I'm referring to. He sighs, looking past me towards Angela. She gives him a small wave as I stand there waiting. He seems to be battling himself somehow, but finally he answers me, "He suddenly wasn't feeling all that great, so he left."

I nod and start walking towards my truck. I stop to tell Angela that I would be back shortly and I was still her ride home. As I make my way to where I'm parked, someone grabs my arm. The hand touching me is so warm that it's almost like Paul's. Almost.

I turn around to look and find one irate Jake. He barks out, "Where are you going?"

I pull my arm away from him, not at all enjoying his tone with me. "Over to Paul's to check up on him. Jared said he wasn't feeling well. I'll be right back."

Jake sneers at me. "I'm sure he can take care of himself. Or he can call one of his girls to do it."

I take a step back as if he burned me. His face immediately shows remorse and he takes a step towards me. I shake my head. "I'll just go check anyway. I'll be right back either way."

I walk away without looking back. I unlock my door, hands shaking. What if Jake's right? What if Paul's got some piece of ass heading to his place to take _care_ of him? I blink away the tears that threaten to fall. So what? I'm not some little kid. If that's the case, I'll just come back to the beach. He's my friend and I'm going to check up on him. It's not a big deal.

I'm at his house in less than five minutes. I turn off my truck. I tilt my head, wondering if he's even home when I notice the lights are off inside. I'm comforted to see it's just his and my truck here as Jake's words still ring in my head. I get out and head towards the house.

I knock gingerly a couple of times. I shift from foot to foot waiting for some kind of response. Nothing. I knock again and the same thing. Nothing. I bite my lip wondering if I should just head back to the beach, but remember how warm, no, how hot Paul was. I decide to grab the spare key and just make sure he's alright. He told had told me Sue gave him a clean bill of health, but his skin is practically scorching anytime I touch him.

I slowly open the door, calling his name softly. I get a grunt of sort as a response. The only light I can see is coming from the bathroom. I close the front door behind me.

**PPOV - - -**

I feel myself getting closer. I can actually smell the ocean and Bella's sweet scent. My hand jerks my rod even harder, imagining her on her knees, licking those soft pouty lips, just waiting to swallow a load of my man juice.

I groan out, "Bella..."

I feel my balls getting heavy, about to explode. Her voice floats about me, egging me on. Fuck. Fuck. I can almost hear her clear as day. Almost taste her.

_"Paul..."_

_"Paul..."_

I growl out, "Fuck, yeah...Bells..."

"Paul..."

I'm fucking cumming, exploding into the sink as the bathroom door shoots open. Holy motherfucker, it is Bells. Like for real Bells and I can't stop jizzing as I turn toward her. Fuck did that last stream hit her feet?

**BPOV - - -**

His eyes are as big as those sacs between his legs. Why am I even looking? "HOLY FUCK!" he yells.

I blurt out, "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

I scramble back as Paul yanks the shower curtain off the rod to cover himself. Trying to cover my eyes, I feel the wall hit my back as I race towards the living room. I hear him cursing behind me, calling out my name as I race out the front door. I somehow manage to get in my truck without any additional stumbling and I floor it back to the beach.

As I'm driving I realize there is a gooey wetness on my left foot. I slam on the brakes so hard the truck might just fall apart at the force of it. I repeatedly bang my head against the steering wheel. "Only I could possibly make a horribly embarrassing situation worse by having the guy I've been crushing on's ejaculate on my foot. My frigging foot!"

I drive the rest of the short distance back to the beach. I park the truck and get out, hoping not to run into anyone before I can get myself to the ocean and wash Paul's protein shake off my foot. Am I insane because I'm the slightest bit sad that I have to?

I walk back towards where we're all set up, glad to see that apparently sperm dries pretty clear. I wave to Angela who makes the universal "what's going on" gesture. I call out, "Um, he's fine? I got out of there pretty quick."

Just like the streams of pearly white liquid shooting from the head of his...

I shake those thoughts out of my head. I so don't need to go there. I don't even see Jared come up next to me. I jump. "Holy crap!"

He smiles sheepishly and then the look in his eyes changes. He takes a deep breath/sniff, his eyes narrowing. "How was Paul?"

I know I'm bright red. My cheeks feel like lava right now. How do I answer that without giving anything away? And really I'm just so close to the ocean, yet still so far from removing the incriminating evidence. As casually as possible, I start to move towards the water while speaking. "Um, yeah, he seemed fine so I left. Uh, I'm really hot. So yeah, I'm going to take a swim now."

I immediately run the rest of the way in and dive under the waves. I swim out and float, trying to ignore the images of Paul that shall forever be burned into my consciousness. Oh god. Now what? I mean, I just waltzed into his house, into his bathroom, and saw _that_. How will our friendship survive this?

Stumped, I get out and head over to the large piece of driftwood a ways off from the group. I sit and pull my knees up, looking out towards the water. I don't know how long I sit there, but I feel the moment when I'm no longer alone.

I sigh before speaking. "I'm sorry. I should have knocked before bursting in like that and interrupting your, um, eh, private time. It's just, Jared said you went home feeling sick and I had to check up on you. Next time, I'll just text or call."

**PPOV - - -**

She's blushing so hard it looks like sunburn on her skin. I plop my ass down next her, grateful for wolf agility because I have one ass cheek just hanging off the driftwood bench.

I snicker, "Private time?" I can't help it. I start to crack up. There are fucking tears sliding down my face. I can see her shoulders get tense, but after a moment she starts to crack up too. I'm glad because it helps break up some of the awkwardness.

I nudge her with my shoulder. "Well, I am a healthy growing boy, Bells. We engage in 'private time' quite often."

She finally looks at me, nose all scrunched up. "Ewww!" Then her face turns serious. "Well, I guess with all these half naked girls on the beach and that almost catfight between Leah and Lauren, you just couldn't help it."

I smirk. "Well, you were pretty bad ass too, Bells."

She gets all flustered and starts yammering about some crap. She's basically putting herself down. Hell no! I ain't having it.

**BPOV - - -**

Pfft! Like there's any comparison between me and Leah. Or even Lauren and her D-size knockers.

Paul grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. The moment our eyes meet, I couldn't pull away even if a tsunami hit La Push at this very instant. His voice is so serious, devoid of his usual teasing and playfulness. "You really don't see yourself, do you Bells?"

My breath hitches. Our faces are so close that I lick my lips subconsciously as his eyes fall to them. Then just as quickly as it came, the moment is over as a football lands right in front of us, kicking up some sand. The pounding of footsteps makes Paul move back and release his hold on me as he straightens himself.

Quil runs up to us to grab the ball. He tosses it to Paul's outstretched hands. I get up and we rejoin the group to play some touch football while some of the guys go and grill. We eat and say our goodbyes after cleaning up. Paul winks at me before heading off with Jared. I can't help the small smile that graces my face.

Jake gives me his usual hug, but I'm still a bit pissy about his earlier comments. He promises to text me later for our nightly before-bed ritual. I drop Angela off at her house before heading towards mine.

After a nice hot shower and a quick load of laundry, I find and eat a bowl of cereal in front of the TV while my dad watches a playoff game. I yawn, all the sun and drama tiring me out. I head upstairs and find myself in bed, staring at the ceiling. Paul's words replaying in my head. '_You really don't see yourself, do you Bells?'_

Does that mean he might possibly _see_ me? See me like I see him? Or is this wishful Paul jism-induced dreaming? Of course the word jism immediately brings to mind the sight of his hand wrapped around his erection, the almost purple bulb of its head poking through his fingers. The recollection of his movements the moment before semen started shooting out while he groaned in pleasure with his eyes closed.

The whole scene makes me bite back a moan. He looked so utterly male, so utterly beautiful that my hands seem to find my breasts all on their own. I can't help but tug hard on my nipples, imagining his hands touching me with the same roughness he was handling himself. When my hands trail lower under the waistband of my pajama shorts and panties to find myself already wet, it's his name I whisper into the night.

_**So Suz, love, did I deliver? Thanks to my beta, krystal214, for editing and helping the madness in my head. **_


	14. I'll Sprite You

_"You busted a nut on her foot? What the fuck? I didn't think she would be into kinky shit like..."_ Jared's voice trails off as what truly happened with Bella flits through my head. Ever seen a gigantic wolf crack up like a hyena? No? You've missed out in life then. _"Holy fuck! You asshole, you didn't know it was her? Holy crap, look at her face! How the fuck didn't you realize it was really her?__ow How the __" _

You know what sucks about Wolf TV? It only has one channel day in and day out. I bite his tail as he flops around on the ground like a fish out of water. I concentrate really hard to stop my memories of the best, most awkward, sexual experience of my life from replaying over and over. Plus, it's hard as fuck to jerk off as a wolf and I sure as hell ain't walking around with a wolfie boner while running patrols with Jared.

Finally, like an hour later, he calms down. We start patrolling again, separating to cover our ground. It's blissfully silent until the fucker decides to talk again. _"So I'm gonna call her Legs."_

I snort out, _"What the hell?" _

His riveting reply? "_Well, you don't want me to call her Foot or Jizz, do ya?"_

Yeah, fucking love our "brotherhood". His laughter rings in my head and I can't help but join in.

**BPOV - - - **

I wake up Monday morning feeling quite refreshed. It might be due to all the, ahem, self loving I've engaged in since Saturday, but hey, if masturbation can relax me this much then I might rethink my stance on sex. Suddenly the severity of what happened prior to seeing Paul in his bathroom dawns on me.

I sit up, heart hammering in my chest. "Holy crud, I baptized Lauren with Sprite." I sigh and throw myself out of bed, preparing to face what will be one of the longest days of my life.

I get myself dressed, laughing at myself when I realize I've dressed myself in black like some sort of teenage ninja. I make a ridiculous karate chop pose in the middle of the kitchen as I wait for the toaster to finish. I butter my bagel, adding some strawberry jam before grabbing a bottle of water and heading out.

I pull into a parking spot and ignore the obvious stares of the Cullens who are watching me from across the lot. I swear they give stalkerish behavior a new meaning. I almost trip when I see something that resembles an actual smile playing upon Rosalie's face. Of course that's countered by the looks of utter displeasure on Edward and Alice's faces. I walk past them, head held high. If I can Sprite a bitch, I'm sure as hell not letting their even paler than me selves bring me down.

As I make my way inside I realize it's not just them who are staring. Girls go out of their way to say hi. Boys actually seem to be fawning over me; inviting me to lunch, offering to carry my books. It's crazy. I finally make it to homeroom and am assaulted, okay, more like over-eagerly hugged by Jess.

She pulls me to my seat where Angela is waiting for us. Jess leans in and whispers, "You're so the bitch right now."

Come again? I reply with a witty, "Huh?"

Angela jumps in, equally excited. "Oh my god, Bella, it's like all over school. All over Forks. You're like everyone's hero right now. Not only did you call Lauren out on her crap, but you drowned her in pop."

I feel myself blush and bite my lip. "Um, well, uh, it wasn't all that much. I mean, uhhh, I didn't even use the whole can and she would have died! I mean, have you seen Leah? She would have desecrated her. I can't believe Lauren wouldn't shut up. It, um, well, uh, seemed like the only way to shut her up at the moment."

Jess nods her head. "Yeah, Leah's super bad ass. Still, I'm contemplating making t-shirts. Like ones that say 'I'll Sprite you' or some crap like that. Bella, you have no idea what you did."

I squirm in my seat, not at all enjoying all this attention. I try shrugging it off, but Angela speaks up. "Seriously, Bella, you managed to take her down a notch. She's always been mean, catty and everyone was pretty much scared of her."

I just look at them in awe. How could anyone have that much power? "She's just a teenager."

They look at each other. Jess asks me, "Ever seen _Mean Girls_?" I nod. "Lauren is Regina, only not as rich, yet somehow we all let her boss us around and make our lives a living hell at times. I'm sorry to admit that I've fallen in line more times than I'm proud to admit just to please her. And now looking back I can't help but wonder what the hell for?"

Before I can say anything Lauren walks into homeroom. She says nothing to anyone but does manage to glare at me. I stare right back. We're staring at one another until Tyler comes in and goes to talk to her. The rest of the day passes by smoothly until lunch.

I'm standing in line, minding my own, when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to find myself staring at the smallest Cullen. She's like a high-on-crack puppy. Does she ever stay still? I mumble a quick hello and am about to turn around to get my food when she speaks.

Her voice matches her persona - high and very Disney. "Hey, I'm Alice and you're Bella." I just nod. She continues, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my family?"

It seems like an innocent enough request, yet I can't help the shivers that ghost along my spine. I don't know if it's Jake's words, Billy's warning, or maybe the way she and her family stare at me, but I just know it's a bad idea. I smile at her wondering how to say no when I'm saved by Jess.

Jess hollers from our usual table, "Move your ass, Swan!"

I turn my attention back to Alice who seems to be pouting. I smile apologetically. "Sorry, but they're waiting for me. Thanks though."

The change in her mood is immediate. The smile fades away to a look of rage but it's gone so quick I must have imagined it. I smile woodenly at the small wave she offers up before bouncing back to her family. I dare to look at them and am met with the stare of a highly irate Edward Cullen.

Imagine my extreme surprise when he gets up and marches – no, stomps towards me. He stops in front of me, clearly unsure of what to do now that we're face to face. The look of anger that had been on his face seems to have tempered down. No matter, I'm not sticking around to find out what got shoved up his ass. I turn around, lunch forgotten, to go sit down. I start to move around him when his hand clamps down on my arm. Never mind that he has the nerve to touch me, but what garners my immediate attention is how cold his touch is even through my hoodie.

I snarl out between clenched teeth, "Get your hands the fuck off of me."

His lip curls in distaste but he does as I ask. I can feel eyes on us so I once again step forward to get my lunch with him still behind me. He whispers, "You should have taken my sister up on her offer."

I actually laugh. "Are you kidding me right now? She seemed fine with me saying no. Are we in freaking pre-k that you need to come over here to defend her honor? She handled it fine, Ace. Go away and keep away."

I grab the first thing I can and head over to my friends. I ignore Lauren's smug look and brush Jess off when she asks what that was all about. What could I tell her when I myself had no clue? The day finishes without incident. Edward didn't even bother showing up for Biology. When I make my way to my truck I am struck stupid to find none other than Rosalie standing beside it.

She pushes off the door to stand before me. She looks me up and down before offering me a small smile. It actually lights up her face. I could only imagine how a full-on grin from her would bring forth rainbows and unicorns. Instead, I say, "You should smile more often."

Of course, my word filter or lack thereof finally kicks in. Her eyes widen before she laughs - actually laughs. She composes herself. "You're not what I imagined and I am glad even if some of my family is not. Enjoy the rest of your day."

She saunters off and I'm left standing there with my mouth open. I finally gain a hold of my senses and get inside my truck. I really don't remember getting home, but I do. I head inside and start a quick dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. I lay on my bed for a few minutes wondering out loud, "What in the hell was all that about?"

A couple of weeks pass by when I find myself walking towards my truck on an especially blustery and rainy afternoon. I stuff my hands in the pockets of my jacket when I see _him_. God, it's like he's the sun amidst all the rain. The rain seems to evaporate when it hits his skin which I know is impossible, but obviously not the case for Paul. His long-sleeved shirt plastered to his skin makes my mouth water.

I notice that Jared's with him and it dawns on me that he's here to see Angela. They've been texting and talking on the phone since that day on the beach. Jared notices me first and sends me a quick wave. Paul starts to turn around, but Lauren, who comes out of nowhere, starts placing her hands on him and blocking his view.

I can feel my stomach flip inside me. She's touching him. Her hands on his chest being all coy and everything I'm not. I'm torn between being jealous and being furious. Not with her, well not entirely, but more with myself. I can't fault her. He's beautiful, but I know she's only seeing the outside. She has no idea that the beauty he carries within surpasses all that. She has no idea how his laugh, his real one and not the one most people hear, sounds. She doesn't know that he snores a bit and even drools. She has no idea that for some weird reason Beluga whales creep him out because they always look like they're smiling. She doesn't know him. He steps around her with a smile on his face for me, but then it suddenly falls as he shoves her to the side and starts to race towards something.

That's when I hear it, screeching of tires not making any traction - not stopping. I turn quickly and see a van heading straight towards me.

_**Thanks to my beta, krystal214, for doing her thang. :)**_


	15. Move Along Move Along

_**My people...you don't want to know what I had to suffer through to write this chapter. I had to fucking YouTube "Edward saves Bella from van" and actually watch it. I shuddered and cringed through the whole thing. And the guy who played Tyler? Wasn't that great; actually, he sounded like a moron. And I still don't like Charlie's mustache. Thanks to my beta, krystal214, for all the words of kindness, help and beta magic only she is capable of. **_

I smell her as soon as I see Jared wave. It's faint with the rain and the wind blowing in the other direction, but it's her. I turn to catch a glimpse of her when the dyed blonde bitch Bella showered with soda appears the fuck out of nowhere.

She's batting her eyes at me like I have any interest, acting all coy. "Hi hot stuff."

I roll my eyes. I don't even bothering trying to hide it. I can see over her head and Bells is looking all kinds of perturbed. I can't help the smile that I feel spreading across my face at her cuteness.

That's when I see it. A van. Old, rusty and skidding towards my Bella.

I move, more like shove, Lauren the fuck out of my way, wondering if I can make it to Bells in time without exposing myself as the wicked awesome wolf guy I am. I growl low in my throat when I see one of the Cullens race towards Bella. Part of me doesn't want him near her at all and the other half prays the douchebag gets to her in time. I'm about halfway there yelling for her to move when I see him squeeze past the van before it flattens her against her truck. God, they're fucking fast, almost faster than us in wolf form.

I'm almost to them, pushing curious bystander fuckheads out of the way when I see her faint in his arms. He looks up at me with a self-satisfied smirk playing upon his lips. I'll rip his head from his body if he doesn't back the fuck up and stop testing me.

Instead, I call out her name. "Bella!"

**BPOV - - -**

I'm not sure who's screaming. I'm frozen. I try backing away, but it's happening so fast! Then, it's not. Edward has me pressed against the side of my truck and has stopped the van with his hand? I can't think about it any longer as blackness starts to creep over me while Edward's eyes blaze with something so intense it scares me more than my near death experience.

Then through the haziness I find myself succumbing to I hear _his_ voice. _"BELLA!"_

I'm freezing. The rain's pelting my face and I'm cold to the bone. Finally, he's there, practically pushing Edward aside and pulling me into his arms. Warmth. Heat. I think I can feel my toes again.

I think someone growls, but what would that be all about? I try to ignore that and the incessant buzzing in my head and focus on Paul. He's stroking my cheek softly, whispering in Quileute. My eyes are struggling to stay open because I know he needs me awake. I can make out the voices of Angela and Jessica in the background. I don't know how much time passes when the sounds of sirens fill the air.

**PPOV - - -**

He kneels beside us. He almost had the fucking balls to try to fight to keep her in his dead hands, but reason prevailed when Jared told him we needed to keep her warm. I kept talking to her. Telling her dumb shit my mom used to tell me when I was younger and would get hurt like every other normal kid or when my dad would beat on me after he finished with her. Stupid nursery rhymes in my mother tongue. Stories of our past. I just kept talking. Every once in a while me and the leech would lock eyes and there was nothing but confusion in his.

I look up to see that Jared has the dumb shit that had been driving the van pinned against it. He's almost pissing his pants, trying to get around Jared to check on Bells, all the while mumbling his useless apologies. I take a deep breath and almost lose my shit when I smell the very faint, yet unmistakable scent of pot. The gangly fuck's high? I snarl, almost feeling my canines trying to break through my gums.

Edward's head whips towards the fuck that had been driving too. 'Yeah, dead guy, glare him to death,' I think just before Edward's head turns back in my direction. I get a rather uncomfortable feeling about him, like there's more to him than the pack knows. In fact I'm willing to bet my right nut on it. Jared's too.

Jared shoves Tyler (I finally remember him from the day on the beach - and they say elephants have great memories? Ha!) against the van as Angela begs him to control his temper. Not so fast, honey. Bet your fine ass that if he took a drug test right now he would fail it. The very thought that his high ass could have done worse to Bella makes me wanna phase and use his dong as my newest chew toy.

Finally, motherfucking finally, the sound of sirens can be heard quickly approaching. Not fast enough if you ask me. Since super hearing means I can hear them a mile out, my wolf's itching to phase and meet them with Bella slung onto our back. I seriously consider it, but get growled at by Sparkles Von Douche. Jared walks over to us, placing a hand on my shoulder. To anyone it would seem as if he's reassuring me, but he's really holding me down in place so I don't do anything stupid. Smart fucker. Guess Jessica's on 'Weed Boy' duty and damn, if she ain't a feisty thing reaming Tyler's ass out.

The ambulance pulls in and the students clear the way. People are yelling out info about Bella and what happened. I raise my voice loud enough to be heard in Seattle. "It's the Chief's daughter."

You would think I announced that's she's the President of the United State's flesh and blood when they suddenly start to haul ass. I ignore their words of exasperation because I moved her. I almost bite one of their hands off when he fucking jostles her like she's a bag of groceries.

She's finally on the stretcher when Cullen decides to speak. His voice matches his looks - uptight and in need of an enema. "Perhaps I should ride with you gentlemen. I am a friend of Bella's and could call my father, Dr. Cullen, so he co..."

I shove him hard with no regard to who's around. Thankfully he's a vamp so he doesn't fly across the parking lot. "The fuck you are. No way in hell. A friend? You know that's a load of horse manure."

He starts to get in my face when the voice of an angel speaks. Yeah, I'm a pussy-whipped fucker. "Paul?"

I shove past him and stand next to her. Her eyes are all big and brimming with unshed tears. Fuck, she's so pale, like leech pale. "Please come with me? I feel fine, but I know they're going to make me go anyway. I just need someone; I need _you,_ there with me."

I don't look back as I hop into the back of the ambulance. I make room for Tyler to sit beside me. The paramedic quickly takes his vitals. I clench the hand not holding one of Bells into a fist. I growl out, "Make him take a drug test."

Tyler blanches. Fucking starts stuttering and gulping and who knows what else. Bella tries sitting up, but I quickly squash that by holding her down. She starts cursing Tyler out while mayhem ensues. I sit back, smiling because with that reaction I know my girl is going to be just fine.

We get to Forks General in less than ten minutes. Bella's wheeled in, blushing furiously from being the center of all the drama. We're in triage, getting her checked over when Charlie bursts in through the door. He glares at Tyler, pointing his finger at him. "I got your ass boy. You could have killed her!"

**BPOV - - -**

I cringe at Charlie's words. If Edward hadn't saved me, I might be dead right now. Squished like an overripe tomato against my truck. How did he get there so quickly? He was across the parking lot with the rest of his oddball family. I feel myself tense as the doctor makes sure I don't have a concussion. He's so cold. Then my eyes fall to his name tag, Dr. Cullen. Maybe it's a familial thing, but Edward's adopted, right? He's also just as pale, which is saying something. Before I can start over thinking the whole thing he starts going on about internal injuries and wanting me to get a CT scan. I quickly veto that idea.

Charlie just takes a deep breath. "Look Dr. Cullen, I know you mean well, but we've been here before. If she doesn't have a concussion and the van didn't actually hit her, I'm sure she's fine."

Paul speaks up. I can't help but notice how his hands are clenched into fists and how he's making the weirdest faces, like he stepped in cow dung barefoot. He manages to get out through a tightly clenched jaw, "The guy smells like weed."

I wince at Charlie's face. Holy crap, he might just kill Tyler. I grab his hand quickly, almost falling off the bed I'm sitting on. Dr. Cullen holds me up and I shiver. So cold. I ignore that to focus on my father. "Dad..."

He shakes his head, looking at some deputy over at the nurses' station. "Tom? Get this boy a drug test. Now!" He turns to Tyler and shakes me off. He marches right over to him. "Now you listen good because now is the time to tell me the truth. Now is the time to admit it because if you say no and that test comes back positive… Boy, you'll wish your ass was still in your momma's tummy. Am I making myself clear?"

Tyler starts blubbering, "I'm...I'm so sor...sorry. I smoked a joi..joint right after lunch. I thought it would be out of my system by the time school let out. Plus it really was the tires fault. I couldn't get any traction to stop."

Charlie sighs. "When's the last time the tires had been changed?"

I tune the rest of the conversation out, especially when a huge, scary looking nurse comes some ten minutes later with what I assume is the drug test. Charlie quickly whips shut the curtain and tells Tyler to whip it out right there to pee in the cup.

Thankfully, Dr. Cullen had discharged me by then. I look for Paul, but see that's he's nowhere to be found. I get up to wait for my dad in the reception area. The nurse buzzes me through the doors. I'm about to go left when I see them; Paul, Edward and Dr. Cullen.

They're all standing rigidly. Paul's fucking fuming, talking with his hands the way he does when he's angry. Edward has his usual umbrella up the heinie look and Dr. Cullen seems to be trying to broker the peace between them both. I lean against the wall, looking over my shoulder to see if my dad is done. The doors to the ER remain closed.

I turn back and call out Paul's name. I can't stand him looking so mad. I could barely stand it in the ambulance when he looked so fearful. _About me_. I ignore that little voice in my head that occasionally likes to play with my heart and try to trick me into thinking he could possibly want me. _You really don't see yourself, do you Bells?_ Go away voice.

He stands before me, smirk in place. He twirls a strand of my hair. "What's up?"

I quirk an eyebrow at him, motioning with my head towards where the two Cullens are standing. "Maybe I should be asking you that? Wanna tell me what's that all about?"

His smirk drops and a look of utter fury replaces it. I place my hands on his arms, softly stroking his bare skin as he did me before. Such warmth. I sigh happily, resisting the urge to press my body against his and snuggle. He shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good."

I purse my lips, not buying that at all. I want to press the issue but I know he wants me to drop it. I do so grudgingly because I don't want to upset Paul. Today's been dramatic enough already. I just nod and notice Paul stiffen. Edward is standing off to the side of us, not sure if he should approach or not. I take one of Paul's hands in my own. He offers me a small smile.

Before I can speak, my dad's bursting through the doors, furious. He's mumbling and carrying on, but tries to calm himself down when he reaches us. I sneak a quick peek at Paul and see he's just as livid. I squeeze his hand again and that seems to relax him. Of course, while doing this I catch Edward grimacing as he watches us.

Charlie takes a deep breath, "The boy has traces, very faint traces, of narcotics in his system. Not enough to charge him with a DUI, but that doesn't mean I can't mosey my ass on over to the school first thing in the morning and find out Principal Lutz's policy on smoking pot on school grounds."

I can't help but whine, "Dad..."

He cuts me off quick, "Dad nothing, Bells. What if you got seriously hurt? What if it were one of your friends instead? Yes, you're my daughter, but I'm Chief of Police in this town and no matter how small we might be, the law needs to be upheld. He will be held accountable."

I find myself at a loss for words. I'm used to Daddy Charlie, not Chief Charlie and he's right. Even if Forks had a population of ten, laws would still have to be followed even if I'm in the middle of this shit storm. I nod meekly and Daddy Charlie presses a kiss to my forehead. He pulls back, clearly flustered.

He looks at Paul, "You riding back with us?" Paul nods. He turns his attention to Edward and sticks out his hand. "Just wanted to thank you personally. Don't know what I would have done if you hadn't gotten to her in time."

Edward seems flustered as they shake hands. "It was nothing Chief Swan."

Charlie just nods and looks at us. He says, "I'm going to take care of the insurance stuff and wait outside."

He walks off, leaving the three of us standing in the hall in a rather uncomfortable silence. I finally clear my throat. "Um, Edward?"

The way he turns to me is sort of unsettling. The intensity in which he waits with bated breath for what I'm about to say is awkward. I find my voice again. "Uh, um, I just wanted to say thanks. I mean you were across the parking lot and then you weren't. You were next to me. Looking at me like you are right now."

The questions just start flowing. I'm tired of tiptoeing around him and his family. "How is that even possible? That and the fact that it looked like you stopped his van with just your hand?"

Huh, Paul's vibrating next to me. What the ...? Edward seems at a loss for words until he straightens his shoulders. He replies, "I was not across the parking lot. In actuality, I was already making my way towards you to apologize for my behavior in the cafeteria. You were right; it was elementary school-like of me. It's just Alice can be super sensitive sometimes and she truly wants to be friends with you and, well, I acted out of line." He runs his hand through his hair. "So I was walking over to you to apologize when I saw the van coming at you. I guess the adrenaline rushing through me got me to you just in the nick of time."

His answer makes sense, but as usual it sounds fake - rehearsed even. I just nod when he abruptly excuses himself. Paul has not said a word and I can feel the tension rolling off of him. I do what comes naturally and hug him tightly. I whisper, "I'm alright."

He presses a kiss to the top of my head, so soft I might have imagined it. We head out towards Charlie without holding hands. I miss his warmth already.


	16. White Knight in a Pickup Truck

We drop Paul off at his place without much said on the car ride over. It might have been because of what had happened earlier. Or it could have been the fact that we were riding in the back of the police cruiser, which could put a damper on one's spirit - just saying.

We're driving back to our place when my dad speaks up, "That boy cares about you something fierce."

I roll my eyes, hoping he can't hear how hard my heart is pounding in my chest. "I'm like family to him; an older sister or a cousin or something."

Charlie gives me a quick glance before returning his eyes to the road. He lets out a small chuckle before muttering under his breath, "Yeah, keep trying to tell yourself that, kid."

When I wake up the next morning, it dawns on me that I have no truck. As it turns out, even though Tyler's van avoided hitting me, my truck didn't escape. The back got pretty banged up and needs work.

I head downstairs, surprised to see my dad sitting at the dining room table sipping a cup of coffee. I pour myself a cup before dropping some bread in the toaster. I stand against the counter looking at him. "I figured you would have left for work already."

He smirks at me. "I figured you would need a ride. Plus, I told you what I had to do this morning."

I sputter out the sip I had been taking, cursing in my head when I realize some of it has gotten on my shirt. I put the mug down, ignoring my now perfectly toasted wheat bread. "You were serious?" He looks at me with his cop face. I bite my lip. "Of course you were. You do realize that if he gets in any trouble I will basically have to move schools as a result. No one will want to hang out with me. I'm going to be compared to Judas."

My dad just gets up, kisses my forehead and moseys on into the living room without another word on the subject. "Hurry up, Bells, if you want to change that shirt and get to school on time."

I haul ass and in no time we're heading towards Forks High. I quickly get out of the car and wave goodbye to Charlie before heading inside. I rush down the hallway and dare to look back. Sure enough my dad's heading straight to the main office.

The day progresses smoothly - until lunch. I sit down with my lunch tray when Lauren stomps over and starts yelling at me.

"You dumb fucking bitch! This is all your fault! You just had to get Tyler suspended, and even worse he can't fucking take me to Homecoming! You did all of this on purpose! Fucking got your daddy to get Ty in trouble. "

I shove my seat back and get right in her face. Damned if I know where all this is coming from, but I figure I should just go with it. I feel like I'm channeling my inner Paul because he so wouldn't stand for this shit. Well, I'm standing, but I mean in the representational sense of the word.

I take a deep breath and let loose. "Listen and listen good. I didn't do a damn thing to you! Tyler being suspended and missing Homecoming have nothing to do with me and everything to do with the fact that he freaking smoked up on school property. Let's not forget the fact that he nearly made me into a pancake with his van. Lauren, just, uh, get over yourself."

I move back to my seat and calmly sit down. Pick up my fork and dig into my salad like nothing's wrong when I can pretty much hear my heart beating, pounding in my chest. I keep my eyes straight ahead. The noise level of the cafeteria, which had died down when she started hollering, starts to pick up. Angela and Jessica sit down beside me and start eating, ignoring Lauren.

Lauren acts like a three year-old, stomps her feet while screeching how she hates me before running out of the cafeteria. I finally dare to look at the others sitting at our table. I make eye contact with Jessica, which makes her spit out her salad almost across the table as she starts laughing like a total moron. I can't help the small smile I feel tugging on my lips.

I get home later that day after bumming a ride from Mike and Jess. I get a text from Jake that leaves me feeling pretty bummed that my truck's going to be out of commission for at least a week while Jake works on the rear bumper and taillight that have to be ordered due to the age of the truck. Thankfully there's no real damage and it's all cosmetic. Not so thankfully is the fact that I'm going to have to either bum a ride in my dad's cruiser or ask Jess or Angela to pick me up or – _shudder_ - take the school bus. Just hearing my dad tell me that's an option makes me consider waking up at the crack of dawn to walk myself to school. I glare at him as he laughs while making his way upstairs to shower his day away.

While cooking dinner I think about these unexplained feelings of anxiousness I had gotten throughout the day. I don't think they have anything to do with the incident, but found that I really couldn't calm down until I texted Paul, which of course is a whole other mess I don't want to deal with at this particular juncture in my life. Nor the feeling of missing his hand in mine. Yep, I'm a sap. I let out a huge sigh as I continue to cut up some vegetables for the chicken stir fry.

I bite my lip as I think about it some more because I'm a glutton for punishment and a sucker for wanting what can't be mine. I wonder what he must think of me, randomly (and – _gasp_ - frequently) texting him "hi" or "how are you doing" throughout the day. God, I must look so needy, but it doesn't stop me. I feel really happy that he always texted me right back. I shake my head, trying to unsuccessfully clear it of thoughts of Paul. I instead concentrate on cutting up the chicken to marinate in the soy sauce and ginger mixture.

The anxiety's surging in me once more. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. The queasiness I had felt earlier returns with vengeance. Now it's coupled with a feeling of determination. My palms are sweating. I drop the knife onto the counter and slap my hands against it as I practice breathing slower in hopes of calming my racing heart.

I breathe out, "Paul."

It's like that night so long ago, which still feels like yesterday. I quickly wash my hands, drying them on my thighs as I race towards the front door. I fling it open to find him poised to ring the bell.

His look of surprise is quickly replaced with one of joy. I throw myself into his arms without second guessing myself. I can feel his heart racing against mine. Guess he's picked me up because we are moving into the house now. I can hear him whispering in Quileute.

I hear Charlie behind us. "What the hell is going on? Bells, you okay?"

Paul puts me down and I realize I have tears running down my cheeks. He wipes them away with the pads of his thumbs. Paul answers for me since I find myself incapable of speech. "Um, Charlie, I think it might have just hit her, ya know?"

I turn to look at my dad, who sighs and opens his arms. I waste no time seeking comfort in them. He presses a kiss to the top of my head.

I move out of his embrace to immediately find Paul's hand. Charlie shakes his head. "Bells, you should have said something. Maybe we ..."

I cut him off, "No hospital. I guess it did just hit me. I really don't know, but I do know I'm done having my emotional moment." I look at Paul sheepishly, "Wanna stay for dinner?"

He laughs and tugs me into his arms. "Ya know it."

He lets me go and follows me into the kitchen. I start heating up the frying pan as he tells me about his day, and I'm grateful that he ignores my earlier meltdown. What the hell was that even about? Dinner goes on without a hitch. I smile as my dad finally has someone to talk about sports with who understands. I tease Paul when he asks for thirds.

It's almost nine when Paul asks me to drop him off at home. I look at him, confused. "Um, you drove here in your truck."

He nods, "Yeah, the one I'm lending you while yours gets fixed. So now I need a ride back to La Push. I can walk to school or hitch a ride with Jared. Mine is way closer than yours."

I look at Charlie who has a smirk on his face. "Boy's got a point. Told him so earlier when he called the station to tell me all about it."

I glare at my dad. "But you said I should take the bus."

Charlie slaps one of his hands on his knee before getting up. He has the gall to wink at me before heading upstairs. "I did, didn't I? Night, kids."

I just gape at him until Paul informs me that my mouth is hanging open. I roll my eyes at him before heading outside with him following. He throws me the keys to his truck and we take off. The drive to La Push is mostly quiet except for some classic rock playing in the background. I pull up in front of his house and kill the engine.

I turn to look at him, but he's already out of the truck and by my window. I jump slightly. "Holy crap, you're fast."

He rubs a hand through his hair. "Um, yeah, I guess. Well ..."

I can feel myself start to blush. I roll down the window further so I can lean out and quickly press a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, Paul, for the company and doing me such a huge favor."

His eyes shine in the dark. "No problem, Bells. I would do anything for you."

With those last words, he turns on his heel and heads inside. I lean back against the seat, smiling for a bit before heading back home. Who needs their white knight in shining armor to be on horseback when a pickup truck works just as well?

_**And many thanks to my beta, krystal214, for her help with grammar and wording. She's my Obi One Kenobi dudes.**___


	17. That Kind of Day

The pencil snaps in my hands. I drop the broken pieces into my bag on the floor. I feel the wolf trying to claw his way out. I could hardly sleep last night; the memories of that van racing towards Bella replaying over and over in my head. I almost snarl when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Hey. How you doing?_

Four simple words and I can find myself being able to breathe again. I send her back some stupid reply, simply glad that she's in school, alive, texting in class and not smooshed between her truck and that fucking van. Fuck, there I go again. Breathe fucker. Breathe. And maybe try not to look like you're about to fucking wolf-out in the middle of class and snack on your classmates.

I clench my hand into a fist and almost jump out of my seat just before my phone buzzes again. I think I might shit myself when I see it's another text from Bella.

_School is utterly boring._

I text her back that she's lucky it's her last year. Moron award goes to me for reminding her that she's two years older than me. It goes on like this for the rest of the day. Every time I feel myself about to lose my shit - and let's be honest, it's frequent - another text shows up from her. Although there's one point where I know the anxiety I feel isn't mine, which is some weird freaky shit let me tell you. Well, weirder and freakier than turning into Cujo when someone pisses in my Wheaties.

Finally, motherfucking finally, the bell rings and I head out. My wolf is itching to get out and run and floss his canines with leech. I almost growl when some douche bumps into me. I turn around and hold myself in check when I see it's one of Suzette's best friends with way too much makeup on and clothing that doesn't let her coochie breathe. Why did I fuck her again? I stand there waiting for her to say something.

She licks her lips - surprisingly her tongue doesn't get stuck on all that glass crap - and puts a hand on my forearm. She speaks with her voice all low, "Hey Paul."

I take a step back and nod in salutation.

She gets this annoyed look on her face but it's quickly gone. I take a deep breath and smell her pheromones. Damn, someone wants penis. Uh, yeah, that's so not happening. She smiles again, trying to get closer to me. I automatically take a step back.

She rolls her eyes and lets her hand trail along her body attempting to be seductive. And if I still thought with the head in my pants instead of the one atop my body I might just bend her over right here and give her what she wants, alas (too much time with Bells), I ain't going to hit that.

She brings a finger to her mouth and sucks on it. Yeah, I sort of remember she wasn't too good at that. Wait, it might have been the other best friend, but it doesn't matter either way. She pops it out of her mouth and eye-fucks me. "You've looked so stressed all day, baby. Let momma help you out."

I can't help it. I fucking burst out laughing. Fuck, I can't breathe. Well, quite apparently this isn't the reaction she was expecting. When I finally manage to catch my breath, she's pissed off with her hands on her hips. Just my luck, Embry is passing by. Fuck, I so don't need his ass hearing this. I shake my head, completely bewildered as to why she would do this where everyone can see and hear.

I straighten myself out, grab her arm and lead her down a somewhat secluded street. I plop her ass down onto the hood of some car, not giving a fuck if it's dirty or not. She doesn't look amused when she hops off.

I run my hand over my face before speaking, "Look...uh..."

Her voice is as frosty as a leech's skin, "Amelia."

I nod my head thinking I really am a scumbag for not remembering. I get over it real quick though, so glad Embry's not around to hear that major fuck-up. I continue, "Yeah, Amelia, so first, you're not my momma. Second, that shit ain't cute so don't use it again - I mean, like ever. Third, it will never happen again. It was a onetime thing. I'm pretty sure I said that from the get go, but just in case let me reiterate; I am not fucking you again."

Her mouth falls open. I take a step back, not sure how this is going to play out. I sniff the air and smell pure pissed off-ness coming off of her. I hold my hands up in a placating gesture, but it doesn't work. She starts screaming at me. Fuck, people are noticing and I realize this street isn't all that secluded. She goes on and on about what an asshole I am and how she's the best pussy I've ever had - um, no, but whatever helps her sleep at night. Just when I think she must be about done, she goes too far.

"Your daddy did your momma a favor! Now she doesn't have to see what a fucking douchebag her son is!"

The air stills. She slaps a hand over her mouth, her eyes showing her regret. Too fucking late, _momma_.

I get in her face, making her cower before me. I move forward and she steps back until her knees hit the car and she falls ass first back onto the hood. I get even closer; she's cringing at my closeness.

I speak softly into her ear, enjoying the stank scent of her fear. The wolf wants me to chomp on her neck to show her who is in fucking charge, but I manage to keep my human self in charge. "You ever mention my mother again, to me, to anyone, I'll fucking rip your tongue out where you stand."

I take a step back, ignoring the stares of our classmates. I turn to walk away, but have to get one last thing off my chest. "And how can you claim to be 'besties' with Suzette and that other broad whose name I can't remember, yet you have no qualms about letting me fuck you both in the girls' locker room? No wonder I couldn't remember your name. You don't have enough class for it to be worthy of recognition."

I walk away, Jared immediately falling into step with me. We pass Embry and Jake. I give Jake a nod as Embry glares at me.

Jared whispers quietly, knowing I'll hear him. "I would have phased and eaten her for sure."

I shake my head, "Nah man. The pussy wasn't that good."

We both crack up and as I feel eyes drilling into my back, I turn around to find Embry staring after us. I turn back to Jared, "Sam's going to have to tell him tonight or tomorrow. He's a splinter in the ass away from phasing."

Jared just nods as we head to my place. He opens the door, drops his bag, and heads straight to the kitchen. I hear him call out, "My mom says you better have your ass over for dinner tomorrow night since we're both not patrolling."

I mumble a quick yes, feeling my stomach flip around. I love Mrs. Cameron. She's really cool and doesn't mind that we eat her out of house and home, but man it sucks not having the same deal at home. I think she knows how uncomfortable these family style dinners make me, which is why they usually only happen every couple of weeks. She respects my need for space. I plop my ass down onto my couch even though my wolf is still itching to go and run. I keep him reigned in.

Jared comes back into my living room, stuffing his mouth full of something before throwing up the "deuces" so he can go patrol. I find myself going a bit stir-crazy and finally bite the bullet to dial a number my fingers have been itching to do all day. Well, one of the numbers.

_"Forks Police Department, how may I assist you?"_

I bark out, "Chief Swan," before I remember that I'm really not an animal and add, "please."

_"May I ask who's calling, sir?"_

I chuckle. Sir? Sure, why not? I clear my throat. "Um, tell him it's Paul Lahote."

She tells me to hold and not even two minutes later Charlie's on the phone sounding all flustered. _"Paul? Son, you alright?"_

I just get straight to the point, trying to ignore the constriction in my chest at his concern. "Uh, I'm cool. Um, look, Chief, my school's pretty much out my front door and if needed I can always catch a ride with my boy Jared, so if you don't mind I was thinking of letting Bella just borrow my truck 'til Jake gets hers fixed. Plus, the part might take longer than a week since it's an older truck, and well, um, it just makes sense to me."

Charlie laughs, which wasn't what I was expecting to hear. _"Well, that sort of puts a damper on my torturing the girl with promises of rides in the squad car each morning. I've got years of embarrassment to catch up on, Paul." _

I chuckle, going along with him. "You could keep this to yourself until I show up later on this evening."

He laughs, _"Begging for scraps no doubt. I could also mention the possibility of taking the bus to and from school."_

I can't help but crack up. "Yeah, something like that. She'll hate the very idea of it, especially since she's a newbie and a senior. Then again, she's not superficial like that."

Charlie sets me straight real quick. _"Boy, no matter how evolved you think my daughter is, no one likes riding that damn thing. See you later, and thanks for your help. I know she'll appreciate it."_

I say my goodbye and drop my cell onto the empty seat beside me. I turn on my Xbox and start playing Halo 4, trying to get lost in the game. But fuck me, it's not working. My head's not in the game and without the stupid background noise and endless distractions that school provides all I can think about is the look on Bella's face as she realized that van was gunning straight towards her. My hands clench around the controller as I remember the look of ... not, concern, but more a look of triumph on the leech's face. He looked like he won a fucking prize at the fair, and I bet my insanely huge cock that the prize is Bella. I don't like the way he looked at her at all. Not like food, but more like a trophy.

The sudden sound of plastic crumpling brings me out of my daze and I curse when I realize that I broke yet another controller. I chuck the remaining pieces across the room and curse again when a bigger piece makes a small hole in my wall.

I jump up. "Double fuck!"

My hands are shaking. Well, I'm shaking all over, remembering how he didn't want to let her go. How he acted like ... like I have no fucking clue, but I hated it. I hated the look of...

"Ownership," I whisper the word out. So since I'm on a roll now I continue to talk to myself. "He looked like he fucking owned her."

The wolf is not pleased. Fuck the treaty and fuck them. The wolf is itching to take over. To show them damn Cullens what the hell we're made for. I'm about a pubic hair away from letting him out to do just that when my phone buzzes. I pick it up and sigh when I see it's from Bella.

_Oh my goodness, I cannot wait for this day to end. Please tell me yours is going better._

I laugh; I can't help it. I'm a breath away from phasing in my living room to go charging after that bronze-haired fucker when her text chills me out. I hit her back, letting her know that I had an equally sucky day but choose to leave the details out of it. Sure she might see me as a younger cousin or whatever, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to hear about my little convo with some skanky chick I fucked whose name I couldn't even remember. That or that I was about to change into a giant pissed-off puppy to go burn some vampire ass. Yeah, I skip all that nonsense. I just let her know that school was long and boring.

I look at the time and realize I got a couple of hours 'til I can head over to her place. I start to get undressed and head out the back door to phase. I have to burn some of this energy off.

Jared quickly pipes in, "_Dude, what's up? This isn't your shift."_

He sees in my mind what has me so riled up and says nothing more except to go run it off. I take his advice. I run. I run and run until I know it's about time to head home for a quick shower before going to drop off my truck for Bella.

Before I phase back, Jared quietly tells me, _"You're right, ya know?"_

_"About what?"_

His voice in my head is tense. _"The look on the vamp's face. He looked like Bella was his. Acted like it too."_

I growl out, _"I don't like it."_

Jared changes the subject, _"Hey, Sam's going to talk to Embry tonight."_

I let out a whine. _"Fuck, is he going to tell Em's mom?"_

Jared tells me he's not sure. She's Makah. Plus telling her would mean she would have to tell us who Em's dad is and the gossip around La Push is that Harry, Billy or Sam's dads are some of the suspected sperm donors. That's a whole lot of mess that might not want to be explored tonight.

I tell Jared peace out and laugh when he tells me to say hi to Legs. Moron. I phase back and take a quick shower, feeling less antsy than before and a bit more grounded. I quickly get dressed in what I hope is a clean pair of jeans. I grab a t-shirt from my closet. Am I purposely picking a t-shirt that hugs my tight, chiseled chest on purpose? Of course not. I shake my head at my own stupidity.

I grab my keys and head out, remembering I need to grab my important stuff from my truck later. I keep my wallet in the truck because in all honesty I'm either a wolf or naked most of the time. I hardly think keeping my license in my ass cheeks constitutes as hygienic. I climb in and turn the radio on, grateful for Linkin Park.

Of course as I drive thoughts of Bella and her pseudo-stalker invade my consciousness. I grip the steering wheel a bit tighter as I think back to being at the hospital after the accident.

_I'm sitting in the too small chair, watching as different looks pass over Bella's face. Confusion. Annoyance. Anger. She's just sitting there thinking about lord knows what, looking totally adorable. I get up to stretch my legs and give the poor chair a much needed breather. I crack my neck, sniffing out Doc Fang and his pussy sidekick. Cool thing about being a wolf is our super duper power of sniffing and hearing. I just concentrate really hard, hope my brain doesn't pop, and catch their offensive odor. I take a quick peek at Bella who's still in her own world and follow my nose. _

_I go through the doors and hear them talking. "I don't know what to tell you Carlisle. I can't hear her. I simply ..."_

_I roll up on them, pissed and on the brink of something. "What the fuck do you mean? You can't hear her? Hear her how?"_

_He snarls at me like we're not in the middle of a hospital. "Mind your business, you filthy animal. I wish I could ..."_

_Poppa Vamp interrupts, "Edward, stop being so crass. He is her friend ..."_

_I tune them both out as little things start to click into place. Hear her. Always getting those "I just got shitted on" literally, looks on his face whenever I would think about certain things. How when we first met them he had a holier than thou look as if ..._

_I growl out, "You have to be fucking kidding me? You can read our minds! That's why you always look like someone stepped on your nut sac too hard half the time. Or how you always seem to know what one of us is about to say!"_

_Edward gets rigid, well even more so than usual. "It is none of your con..."_

_I cut him off, my hands flailing about from wanting to smack the venom out of his ass. "The hell it's not. You fuckers decided to come to Forks, part of my home, like we're supposed to be all happy-go-lucky about it and you leave out this one HUGE aspect of your life." I whip my head towards the patriarch of this sad version of the Partridge family. "What else? What else are you hiding from my people?"_

_Edward speaks before the other one can, "What business it is of yours? Your lands? As far as I know your lands end about 25 miles east of here at the La Push border. Forks is none of your concern, regardless of how you feel for Isabella."_

_The fuck he didn't. While me and Sparkle-twat go back and forth, Dr. Cullen (who I swear has to sip on his patients - I mean, come on, really?) tries to get us both to calm down._

_Then I hear her calling my name and smile at the look of utter devastation on prissy boy's face. Her voice is so beautiful amid all the death, sickness, and bullshit surrounding me. I walk over to her, knowing the next pack meeting is going to be an interesting one._

I don't even realize I'm at Bella's, on her front porch, about to knock when the door flies open and Hurricane Bells lands in my arms. I hold onto her tightly, trying to get myself under control. I smell her tears before I feel them wetting my shirt. I talk to her soothingly in Quileute. Telling her I love her and only her for all my days. Glad she's not bilingual.

Charlie hears us come in. He asks in alarm, "What the hell is going on? Bells, you okay?"

He heard her crying. Poor little thing doesn't even realize she's doing it. I wipe away her tears with my fingers. She's beautiful, even when she blubbers. Someone take my man card, please. I answer him for her, "Um, Charlie, I think it might have just hit her, ya know?"

She runs into her dad's arms and I try my hardest not to resent them for that. Resent the fact that the one person who was my rock is no longer here. I do relish the warmth I feel in my heart when she takes my hand once more.

I stay for dinner just like Charlie guessed I would. I realize it's getting kind of late and I have the next shift of patrol. I ask Bells for a ride home. Fuck if the look of utter confusion on her face doesn't make me want to throw her on the dining room table and have her for dessert.

She tells me, "Um, you drove here in your truck."

I nod, smile on my face, "Yeah, the one I'm lending you while yours gets fixed. So now I need a ride back to La Push. I can walk to school or hitch a ride with Jared. Mine is way closer than yours."

She and Charlie go back and forth for a bit as Bells pouts about his teasing her about taking the bus. I just enjoy the show. We finally get our asses in gear and head back to La Push. The ride is pretty quiet, but with Bells I never mind it. She hardly has the truck in park when I'm already at her window.

She jumps slightly. "Holy crap, you're fast."

I run a hand through my hair. Fuck, guess she caught that after all. "Um, yeah, I guess. Well ..."

She leans out the window and quickly presses a kiss to my cheek. I almost bust a nut right there. "Thanks, Paul, for the company and for doing me such a huge favor."

I have no words for her, but the truth. "No problem, Bells. I would do anything for you."

_**Thanks to my beta, krystal214, for her awesomeness. Holla!**_


	18. Another One Bites the Dust

_**I don't know what Embry's mom's name is, but Mrs. Trent Reznor uses Tiffany so that's official enough for me. And if you haven't read her **_Best Friends Share Everything_**, I pity you. Much thanks to my beta for being her rocking usual self. **_

So I'm chilling on my couch watching some stupid movie, when I hear it in the air. A howl. It's not my turn to patrol tonight so I know it must be important. I quickly strip before stepping out the back door. I phase as soon as I hit the trees.

_What th...?_

I'm assaulted by Sam and Jared's thoughts of Embry screaming at his mother who yells right back. They're going back and forth until she asks if he's on drugs. The silence is deafening until he starts crying. Sobbing because he doesn't know what the hell is wrong with him.

Sam informs me, _"We're telling them now."_

I can't help it. _"Them?"_

His reply is terse, "_Yeah, __**them**__. He's too close to phasing__.__ And fuck it if she's Makah__;__ she's his mom regardless."_

I ask, _"You want me as back up?"_

Sam snorts, _"Actually__,__ since he hates you, it would be easiest for you to get him to phase. Bring shorts. We're doing this now."_

I whine, _"Why not __use__ Leah? She got me to phase."_

Jared laughs, _"She's with the elders breaking the news that we're going against their orders and telling Ms. Call."_

I run back to my place to grab a pair of shorts. I quickly tie them around my ankle and head over to Embry's. Fuck, I can hear them going at it again. I meet up with Sam and Jared a few houses down where there's more coverage from prying eyes. We all phase back and quickly get into our shorts. We walk on over to the Call house and Sam knocks on the front door.

Tiffany Call opens the door and gasps. We make quite the trio - all over six and a half feet tall. Damn it to hell if we weren't that big across as well. Showing up shirtless on her front doorstep at ten thirty at night, you really can't blame her for clutching her robe tightly against her body.

She tries to seem calm, but we can hear her heart racing in her chest. "Um, it's late, uh, boys. What can I do for you?"

Embry's voice comes from behind her, "Ma, who's at the d...what the fuck do you all want?"

Tiffany Call's eyes widen as she hisses at her son, "Embry!"

Sam nods at Embry who glares back at him. "Ms. Call, we need to come in."

She looks like she wants to argue with him, but she must see something in his face that makes her open the door wide enough for us to enter. We just stand in the middle of her living room.

Jared goes first. There's just something about him that adults seem to dig. "Ma'am? You might want to sit."

Embry growls at him, "Don't you tell her what to do!"

Sam snaps at him, Alpha tone firmly in place. "Sit down, Embry. We're not going to hurt her." Amazingly enough, the pup does as he's told. Sam turns his attention back to Ms. Call. "I know what I'm about to share with you will seem unbelievable, but it's the truth. We just need you to hear me – us – out."

She nods and Sam goes into the story of our legends and how we descend from wolves. I've heard this routine enough over the past few months so I just tune out. When he wraps it up, I can see the looks of confusion on the Calls' faces.

Ms. Call looks at her son and then back at us, "Not to be rude, but what the hell does that have to do with Embry?"

Sam scrunches his nose and I know what he's about to ask. Embry isn't paying me any mind as I strategically start to slide over to be in his path. This way he won't hurt his mom in case he phases or flips out. This would be a whole lot easier if we were at my house or Sam's. Embry's house is close to the middle of town so he has neighbors on one side. They're not close enough to hear him going at it with his mom, but hearing a wolf phase for the first time? Well, they might as well be in the house with us for a front row seat to the whole damn thing.

Sam looks at Embry when answering his mother's question. "The legends are true."

I roll my eyes at the dramatics of it. Tiffany Call simply rises from her seat and heads to the front door. She silently opens it and looks at us. Finally, she breaks the silence, "Get out."

We don't move which only incenses her. "Get the hell out of my house! I don't know what drugs you guys are doing, but you're not getting your hands on my baby. I ... Chief Black?"

Well, lookee here. The cavalry has arrived. Billy Black, Old Quil and Leah are standing on the front porch. Leah blows Sam a kiss. Tiffany Call is just looking at us like we're all fucking high.

Billy nods at her. "Sorry for the late night visit, Tiffany, but we really need to come inside before anyone notices."

Ms. Call just steps aside and closes the door after everyone's inside. She doesn't say anything. She just goes and sits next to her son. I ignore the pang of jealousy I feel watching their interaction. Billy starts talking about the legends a bit more before telling her what a huge honor it is for Embry to have been chosen to be one of the protectors of La Push. Really, it's all so repetitive that I have to fight to stay awake.

No one says anything. I mean, what is there to say? You're basically going to believe us or tell us to go fly a kite and I'm thinking the Calls are pulling towards the latter. Embry's just staring at the floor like he's not even listening.

Finally Old Quil decides to break the silence. "You must tell us who the boy's father is."

Whoa. Just ease into it old man, why don't you? Embry's head snaps up. Ms. Call's mouth falls open and slams shut. She finds her voice and, boy, let me tell you, she's pissed. "And what business is that of yours? You have some nerve. First you have these… these thugs barge into my home and now you ..."

Billy cuts her off, "The gene runs in Quileute blood, not Makah. If Embry is going to phase then he has to have Quileute blood running through his veins."

Embry grunts out, "My great-great-grandfather."

Sam asks, "Excuse me?"

Ms. Call answers, "My great-grandfather is Quileute. He followed my great-grandmother back to the Makah reservation after meeting her here for one of the yearly celebrations that used to be held between the tribes. Fell head over heels in love and courted her. Finally got her to give him a chance, and after they got married he was allowed to move to the Makah reservation. He always told me the stories about the Quileute wolf sprit legends though. He told me if I were to ever have a son that I needed to come here. I just brushed it off because what eight or nine year-old would pay that any mind. It just so happened that when I found out I was pregnant my parents threw me out."

I look at Jared. Well, that's cool if he's not Sam's or Jake's or Leah's brother. Yay us.

The adults get into another conversation that I tune out until I hear Embry's voice. It's deadly calm. "Then who is my dad?"

Sam looks at me. I sigh. "Hey, I'm starved. Could we move this to the kitchen? Us wolves have super-high metabolisms so we need to eat constantly."

This seems to settle down a very flustered Ms. Call. It's just me, her, Em, Sam and Billy in the kitchen. Sam and I purposely position Embry closest to the backdoor as Ms. Call makes some tea for the old fogies and some sandwiches for us.

Embry asks again, "Who's my dad? I mean, if it's not Billy or Harry or Sam's dad, then who the hell is my father?"

Ah, seems the young padawan has heard all the rumors about his parentage as well. Tiffany ignores the question and continues to make sandwiches. Embry's hands are clenching. Fuck. I mosey on over towards him.

This time his attention snaps to me. I go with what I know; being an asshole. "Don't know who your pops is? Big fucking deal. Go bitch and whine about it to your two little pussy friends, Jake and Quil. Then you can listen to Jake bitch and whine about how much Bella doesn't love him."

Embry is shaking as he growls out, "Shut up. You're just as in love with her as he is."

Ouch. That fucking hurts, but I shrug my shoulders like I don't give a fuck. "Just might be, but I look like a man when he still looks like a fucking kid. I know what to do with the huge cock between my legs while he's just figuring out how to jerk off."

I can see out of the corner of my eye that Sam is acting as a wall between Embry and the other two in the kitchen. I egg Em on by leaning against the counter, which also puts me between him and the others. It also gets him closer to the back door. "And you know what? Bells will love me ramming myself into her. When I'm done I might stop here and hit your mom up. See if I can help..."

He's foaming at the mouth amid his mother's screams and cries. He can't even hear her. Embry's shaking so hard and fast, his body looks like its blurring. The back door opens with Leah standing by. I go in for the kill. "Bet your mom will love some 'Paul dick', ladies always do. And if she spreads her legs for ... Fuck, Leah, now!"

I rush forward as Leah grabs him from behind. We're racing towards the cover of the trees as he struggles in our grasp.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"I'll kill you fucking bastard!"

Then he's screaming as the change takes over his body. His screams are no longer of anger, but of pain. I drop my head in sadness that another has joined us. An honor my ass. I drop my shorts to phase too. The first phase usually takes a bit until our bodies get more accustomed to the change.

I sit on my haunches as I wait. Leah quickly phases and sits across from me with Embry in the middle.

Finally it's done and he charges at me. Leah quickly bites at his back leg, but he's pissed and totally doesn't care about anything other than taking a chunk out of my ass.

_No__t your ass__, more like your __'__Paul dick__'__, you motherfucker!_

_**EMBRY**__**, **__**STAND DOWN!**_

The Alpha command echoes through all our minds. Embry actually whines as he skids to a stop. I look at him and am honest, _"I'm sorry."_

Needless to say, it's an interesting night. He's too pissed to even attempt to phase back. I, of course, phase back immediately to throw my cut-offs back on. I can hear Em snarling behind me so I talk in my normal voice, knowing he can hear me. "I have to apologize to your mother. I didn't mean any of that, but we needed to trigger your phase so you didn't accidentally get pissed at her instead. Ya know?"

He stops making noise and I go back inside the house. Tiffany Call pushes past Billy's wheelchair to cock her hand back to slap me. I quickly grab her hand and get her ass in a chair. She's struggling and I'm trying my damnedest not to hurt her. Of course Embry can hear her struggling and cursing me out, so I yell over her.

"I'M SORRY!"

That shuts her up because if she believes my rep around the rez then she knows I don't do that. She stares at me. I look at her and she nods.

I sit across from her and can see Embry hovering in the brush behind their house. Thank goodness he remains hidden. I talk to her, knowing he can hear me. "I didn't mean any of that. Not about you and especially not about Bella."

Tiffany nods, teary-eyed. I continue, "You saw what just happened. We needed to get him to change with us here so we could help him instead of letting nature run its fucked up course. You could have gotten hurt in the process and that would have killed him." I rub a hand along the back of my neck. "So, um, yeah, I apologize for the disrespectful comments but I went with what I know."

Ms. Call wipes her eyes. "I get that, I guess. God, I wouldn't have believed you - any of you - unless you did that. I'm not thanking you, but I understand I guess. He ... he was trembling, no, shaking so hard, so fast, it was like he was blurring around the edges." She looks down and then back up. "I need to apologize to him."

Sam asks, "What for?"

She wipes her eyes. "For believing the worst instead of trusting in him."

The appreciative howl of his wolf slices through the air. I put my sandwich down and tell her sincerely, "He already knows."

**BPOV - - -**

I drive straight to Jake's after school to check up on my truck, Rusty. The name suits the girl. It's already been a week and there's a delay in getting the new bumper. So far, Jake's fixed the taillights and almost all of the dings and dents. I get out of my truck and stop when I see Jake come out of his garage.

His basketball shorts are hanging down low on his hips. He has no shirt on, and I swear when I stopped by two days ago he wasn't that cut or tall. I feel my blush start when he catches me basically ogling him.

He gives me a quick hug and I gasp when I feel hot he is. He feels just like Paul, well, not quite as hot but he's getting there. He looks at me oddly before throwing an arm around me. "Want a warm soda?"

I scrunch up my nose. "Why can't you remember to put them in the fridge? For Christmas I'm so getting you one of those small dorm fridges. I hate warm soda! Why can't you or Paul remember that?"

There's laughter in my voice, but as soon as I say Paul's name the look on Jake's face changes. I quickly snap my mouth shut and Jake looks chagrined. He walks over to me and quickly presses a kiss to the top of my head.

He leans against Rusty. "Sorry, Bells. It's just, well, things have been fucking weird. We were all good, well Em's been acting funny lately but whatever. So yeah, Paul and the guys and I have been chilling, and then all of a sudden Embry's basically disappeared off the face of the planet and Paul's MIA too. When I ask Jared what's going on with Paul he brushes me off and I've been seeing Embry walking around with Sam and his gang."

I snicker, "Sam and his gang?" Jake frowns. I get up and place a hand on his arm in a hopefully reassuring manner. "Jake, really? You – we – know Sam, and I hardly think Leah, Paul and Jared constitute gang members. I mean, have you tried calling Embry or passing by his house? Maybe he's sick or something's come up?"

Jake suddenly shoves my hand away, making me stumble on my feet. He quickly apologizes and paces in the small space of his garage like a caged animal. "I don't know, Bells. I mean, yeah, it sounds reasonable, but when I tried calling his mom she was acting odd. I tried talking to my dad about it and he shrugged me off, but..."

I look at him expectantly. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. He looks so forlorn at the moment, but I'm surprised by the look in his eyes. There's a maturity in them at that moment that makes me take a step back.

He doesn't notice and continues, "Bells, my dad, Sam, Leah, hell even Paul, they just look at me like they're waiting for something, like they're expecting something from me."

I do the only thing I can; I hug him.

I try passing by Paul's later on, but he's not home. I think I see him while driving home, but when I stopped his truck and reversed he was nowhere to be seen. I try texting him to let him know about Rusty. He doesn't respond until the next day with nothing more than an "okay".

I push my phone back into my bag and huff. Jess sees my face and asks me what's wrong. I quickly brush it off and ask her about something ridiculous, which gets her started about some nonsense or another.

Mike interrupts her, "Babe, have you asked her yet?"

She squeals because she's Jess. "Oh my god, Bells! I, like, totally forgot! So I need to go homecoming dress shopping and I want to know if you're game. Not this weekend, but next. I get paid next Friday and want to find the perfect dress! I bet you do too."

I stutter, "Uh...um...dr...what?"

Mike rescues me from her babbling. "Homecoming, Bella. It's in little more than a month. We play Port Angeles High and there's the big dance afterwards that night. Come on, I know you've always got your head in a book, but you must have heard about it?"

I bite my lip. "Uh, yeah, but I kind of brushed it off. I don't do dresses or heels or make up or fa..."

Jess cuts me off, "Sweet Jesus, Bella. It's a dance. It's not prom. A dress, flats for you and wear your hair down. It's gorgeous and thick. Don't make it into a big deal. We'll ask Ang to come as well. Maybe that Quileute boy will take her to the dance. I think they're going on a date."

The day passes with Jess finally bullying me into going dress shopping with her. Angela begs off because she does, in fact, have a date with Jared. He can't go out this weekend due to working with Sam, so they made plans for next. Lauren stalks off at lunch when Jess babbles incessantly about dress and accessory shopping, still angry over Tyler's suspension.

Jess bites her lip and shrugs. "Guess there's no point in asking her if she wants to tagalong, right?" At my glare, Jess giggles. "I was kidding. I want it to be fun and playing referee to the two of you isn't much fun. Not unless you're going to Sprite her again."

Time passes as it always does and my truck is finally done. I jump into Jake's arms when he dangles Rusty's keys from his fingertips. He spins me around and gently places me back on my feet. The way he's looking at me feels too adult - too much. I take a step back while rolling my eyes, hoping to break up the now awkward moment. I snatch my keys and jump in my truck, sighing in pleasure when she roars to life.

I roll down the window and Jake leans comfortably on the door. "Sheesh, Bells, I'm hurt. You didn't even bother to check out the work I did on the old girl."

I pout, "She's not old. She's just mature."

He laughs and steps back so I can open the door. I make my way around to the back and smile at my shiny new bumper. The dents are all gone. All she needs now is a new paint job, but that would get rid of the character I love so much about her. I make appreciative noises and smile while nodding as I walk.

Finally after a few minutes I stop, put my hands on my hips and smile brightly. "She looks great, Jake. I mean it. You're awesome."

He leans against Rusty and nods solemnly. "I know."

I roll my eyes again. "And you're so very modest."

We head inside so I can make us a quick snack. I make myself a sandwich with some cold cuts and make Jake three because he's even bigger than last week. I'm pretty sure he's wider in the chest than Quil now.

With a mouthful of ham and cheese, Jake asks me, "Hey, next Friday that new Jason Statham movie comes out. Wanna check it out?"

I shake my head. "I can't. I promised Jess that I would go Homecoming dress shopping with her."

The change is lightning-quick. His eyes narrow, his back straightens, and his hands clench into fists before he growls out, "Are you going to Homecoming?"

I shrug. "Probably. I mean, definitely to the game. You can't be Dad's kid and not know football. The dance? I guess if I find an okay dress and flats or really small heels. It could be fun, especially with Jess and Angela there."

His voice is like ice and it irks me. "With a date?"

I just stare at him. I put my sandwich down and then get up to gather my things. He's looking at me all wide-eyed as I clean up the mess I made and wrap my sandwich in a paper towel.

I look at him. "Look, thanks for the fixing the truck. I left $50 on your dresser for your time even though we both know you deserve more. Don't try giving it back or I'll just get annoyed. I have no idea what about Homecoming gets you in a pickle, but if I go I really don't see how it's any business of yours."

He shoves his seat back and stands, fury pulsing in his eyes. I take a step back and he notices which thankfully causes his stance to relax. He simply says, "You know I… l ... care about you, Bells."

I offer him a smile because it's becoming increasingly more obvious which way his care for me is going. "And I care about you too, but that doesn't give you the right to get all 'big brother' on me, especially when you're younger. You leave the older sibling crap up to me."

The lights dim in his eyes and I hate that I'm the one that caused it. Our goodbye is awkward to say the least. I climb inside Rusty and curse when I look to my left and there sits Paul's truck.

I grab my phone out of my bag and call him. When the call gets picked up, I ramble. "Hey, it's me. Jake's finished fixing Rusty so I have your truck here in front of his house and of course your keys too. So, what do you want me to do?"

It's not Paul that answers me back though. _"Um, hey__,__ Bella__, i__t's Embry. Paul's kind of- um- uh- busy, so um, why don't you leave the keys in the ignition and he'll just pick it up later. Billy won't care."_

Then all I'm listening to is the dial tone. That just ticks me off. I throw my phone back into my bag and just do what Embry so kindly suggested. I try shaking off the feeling of utter annoyance, but it's hard. I finally just decide to get over it and drive home.

Finally, much to my chagrin and Jess' utter delight, it's Friday. We're heading over to Port Angeles in Jess' car because it's in better shape than my truck. School lets out and we head straight to her part-time job over at the supermarket. Her funds sadly remind me of my own lack of income. I figure this weekend would be good as any to start looking around for a part-time job.

We're in Port Angeles, walking around checking out some of the boutiques, but nothing grabs our fancy. Finally, the last shop on the main street has a good sized collection of dresses. Not prom quality, but decent. I look around for a bit and finally decide to try on a couple. One is tea-length in a gorgeous apple green, which shockingly enough doesn't wash me out when I hold it against myself. The other is a pale pink in a soft, wispy material. I look for Jess and am not surprised to see her arms overflowing with choices.

We head into the dressing rooms. I try on the pink dress first even though Jess warned me the color might make me look washed out. Sure enough, she's right. As I stare at my reflection I get an eerie feeling wash over me. I bite my lip and realize that the dress makes me look even paler than usual, reminding me of the Cullens and their pallid complexions. I quickly take the dress off and let Jess know she was right.

She replies with an "I told you so" before begging me to come out and look at her in one of her dresses. I step out in the green strapless one to see her spinning around in a rather low-cut dress.

She squeals when she sees me. "It's perfect! The color is awesome and brings out the creaminess of your skin rather than making you look blah like the other one. The bodice with that slight ruching in the waist shows how tiny it is. The length is classic and demure while still a bit sassy with the lace edging. I love it! Tell me you're getting it!"

I laugh because her enthusiasm is contagious. "Yeah, it's pretty rocking, unlike your dress. Jess, that's way too ... too low in the front. I'm not sure they would even let you in."

She pouts, but nods. "Yeah, it screams club gear more than Homecoming. Look, I have about a dozen more to try on. You wanna go check out that bookstore we drove past? I think I'm going to weed out the stripper wannabe dresses and don't want you to be bored. Plus, the quicker I'm done the sooner we can go eat something. Did you find shoes?"

I'm already in my changing room. I call out, "Not here, but we did see those cute silver kitten heel peep-toe pumps in that other store. And I think the bookstore's around that corner."

I tell her bye before heading out. Glad I had the foresight to bring a sweater, I quickly zip it up as there's a chill in the air now. I happily buy the shoes and head to the bookstore. I quickly lose track of time as my fingers lovingly caress the spines of the some of the classics. I grab a new copy of "Pride and Prejudice" since mine has become quite tattered. I scan the new releases too, but nothing really catches my eye. As I make my way to the cashier, I see a small section of Native American books and artwork. I head over to the display and run my hands along the carved bookcase decorated with trees that run up the sides to the top where a pack of wolves is running through the forest.

A voice behind me makes me jump. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I refrain from screaming and turn around. I find myself looking at a woman a bit younger than my parents. I nod. "Um, yeah, it's gorgeous."

She smiles at me. "I'm sorry that I scared you. The piece was commissioned by a young man in La Push."

My eyes widen. "Really? I have some friends that live there."

She seems surprised and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Perhaps you know him? Samuel Uley?"

I gasp out, "Sam did this? Holy... muffins. Wow."

She laughs. "Yes, he did. Actually if you walk around the bookcase, there are a couple of his pieces for sale, along with additional pieces made by others."

I am about to walk around when a book catches my eye. It seems older than the rest with a brown leather binding. I squat down and pull it out. The title simply reads _Quileute Legends_ with a wolf's head underneath etched into the leather.

She sees what has grabbed my attention. "Have you heard any of them?"

I nod. "Yes. I'm good friends with the Black family, so I've heard them since I was a little kid."

Nothing else is said as she rings me up. Much to my dismay when I get outside, it's dark. I bite my lip wondering if I cut through this side street if it would get me to the dress shop quicker. In hindsight it's probably not one of my smartest moves to go down what's basically an alley in the dark alone like one of those tramps in those dumb horror movies. Although, unlike them, I can proudly admit that at least I'm wearing Converses and not heels.

Upon further reflection when I see the group of obviously drunk frat boys, it's probably a bad move to try to scurry past them instead of turning around to go back to the main street where there are actual people. My trying to move past them unnoticed is what makes them notice me.

One slurs at me, "Hey Shorty, wanna come over here and party?"

I try ignoring them, cursing myself for trying this supposed shortcut. I walk past while ignoring their catcalling. I make it to the end of the alley and find it leads not where I thought it would.

I mumble under my breath, "Fuck."

I take out my cell and see a bunch of missed calls and texts from Angela. I ignore them for now as I call Jess. I groan when it goes straight to her voicemail. I'm about to check my texts when I hear them again.

The one speaking doesn't sound as drunk as the other one did, but he sure sounds a whole lot meaner. "Hey girl, my friend was trying to polite before."

I turn around and feel my stomach drop to my toes. There are four of them. Two are slightly staggering while the other two look quite steady on their feet. There's the same look on all their faces and it makes me take an automatic step back.

One of them brushes his shoulder against the other while motioning at me with his hand. "Maybe she's not the friendly type."

The guy leers at me. "Not a problem, Doug. I like it when they fight back."

I bite back the bile that rises in my throat as he adjusts himself in his pants. I see that they're trying to herd me down what looks to be a dead end. I look to my left quickly and see that there's enough room for me to try to run past them. I figure if I drop my packages I might make it.

I don't get the chance though. There's suddenly blinding bright lights barreling towards us, screeching to a sudden stop. It's a Volvo and the feeling of unease doesn't dissipate when I see Edward Cullen step out of the driver's side.

His voice is calm, but laced with steel. "Get in the car, Isabella."

Before I can speak, Douche #1 does. He gets in Edward's face. "Back off, buddy. We saw her first and w ..."

He never finishes his sentence because he's slammed back by Edward and skids across the asphalt some ten feet away. Edward's body is shaking. Douche #2 quickly approaches, but is also flat on his ass in seconds. What renders me speechless is the utter lack of movement by Edward. I mean, he has to be shoving them or something unless he's like that chick from the X-men movies.

He looks at me once again. "Get in the car, Isabella."

This time I do as he instructs even though I don't really feel he's the lesser of two evils. He gets in and stomps the gas pedal. We peel off, finally slowing down when we're on an actual street. I hug my garment bag and shopping bags to my chest.

He says nothing as he makes a sharp right turn into some parking lot. He turns off the engine before speaking. "Are you hungry?"

I ignore that and say, "Thank you for your help. I need to find Jess. She has to be worrying about where I'm at."

He sneers at that. "If she was so worried, she would not have allowed ..."

I cut him off, fury blazing in my blood. "Look here, pal, I appreciate your help, but she's not my keeper. I'm the dumb ass that went down a deserted and dark alley. Don't you dare try to pin my mistake on her."

I open my door and get out, fussing with my stuff. He's already in front of me when I get my bearings, basically blocking my escape. I shove at his chest, furious that he won't budge and shocked by how cold he is. I get out between tightly clenched teeth, "Move."

His face seems indecisive. His eyes seem conflicted. He stares at me with his usual intensity, but there's something else there, something that reminds me of how Jake looks at me sometimes. Before I can say anything else, he moves back.

I take a minute to get my bearings again. Somehow with him being so close, I lost myself. It sounds crazy, but it's true. My lungs were full with his scent. My vision was blurry like that one time in Arizona when David and I decided to finish the bottle of red wine in the fridge that we were sure Renee and Phil wouldn't miss. Edward made me tipsy in a matter of seconds.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. He finally looks at me and speaks, "I'm sorry that I come off so strongly. I ... I find myself at a loss when it comes to you, Isabella."

I correct him, "It's Bella and um, I, uh, well I could be a bit more grateful to you for rescuing me."

It's the olive branch I guess he's been wanting because he asks, "Are you sure you don't want to get something to eat?"

He gestures to the building behind him. I see it's an Italian restaurant. I fidget with the stuff in my hands and follow him to the front. I am about to tell him that I need to call Jess when I hear screeching tires.

"Oh my god, Bella!"

I turn around to see Jess jump out of her car. She rushes to me and wraps her arms around me. She lets me go and looks at me. "Where the hell were you? I went to the bookstore and then the store with the shoes. I've been driving around for the last half an hour looking for you ..." Her voice trails off when Edward clears his throat. Her mouth drops open. "Oh."

I shake my head. "Jess, I went to the bookstore after buying the shoes. I think I got mixed-up and went the wrong way trying to get back to you. Uh, well Edward kind of saved me from some drunk guys that weren't really into taking no for an answer." Her eyes widen and I offer her a small smile. "Really, I'm okay, just, um, grateful that Edward happened to be driving by... that back alley?"

I turn to look at him with a quizzical look upon my face. I ask him, "Why were you driving down that alley? I mean, it led nowhere."

He ignores my question to address Jess. "We were just heading inside so she could get something to eat. I'm more than happy to drive her home."

I turn around to Jess with 'no' in my eyes, hoping she gets the hint. Two minutes in his car was beyond uncomfortable. The forty-five minute drive back to Forks is out of the question, even if he saved my virtue.

Thankfully Jess gets the hint. "Um, well Edward, I'm really not comfortable with that. See Chief Swan, her dad, knows we came together and it would be really uncool if I just ditched her, ya know? Um, how about you guys go in, order a couple of appetizers and, Bella, could you order me penne a la vodka? I need to head over to that shopping plaza over on the other end of Port Angeles. They're holding a pair of black heels for me. I should be back in, like, twenty minutes at most."

I look over at Edward who seems to be constipated. Guess he's not pleased with this plan. Oh well buddy. "I think that's fine. Plus, you did mention you were starving."

She departs and I head inside with Edward. We have to wait five minutes for a table and try having excruciatingly painful small talk. I am grateful when we're seated and I order a Coke.

He asks me about school, life in Phoenix, and Homecoming. I ignore his questions and once more ask, "What were you doing driving down that back alley - road, whatever?"

Suddenly a rage washes through me. I swear I actually see a red haze as I stare at him. He looks concerned and it makes me want to bash my glass upside his head. Then he gets this look on his face like someone farted.

He places a frigid hand on mine. I grunt out, "Get your hand off of me."

Then I hear _his_ voice. "I would do as the lady asks."

I snatch my hand back and look up at one spectacularly pissed off Paul Lahote.

_**Thanks to my beta, Krystal214, for working her magic. That's to my sanity for not getting lost in all the mess of RL these past couple of months. **_


	19. Click

I'm about to speak when I catch a glimpse of something I really don't want to see behind him some twenty feet away. I shove my seat back and glare at Paul, interrupting his staring match with Edward.

I manage not to yell in the restaurant, barely. "You're here with Lauren? Fucking Lauren?"

I ignore Edward's chastising about my language. I ignore him imploring me to sit down. I ignore everything and everyone except for Paul. He grabs my hand and drags me out of the restaurant after telling Edward to sit the fuck down and mind his damn business.

We're outside and a bit down the street from the restaurant before he lets go of me. Paul growls out, "Why the hell are you here with _him_?"

I roll my eyes. "Asks the guy here on a freaking date with Lauren of all people!"

He just gapes at me like a fish out of water. He runs his hands through his hair, looking like he's about to pull it out. "A date? A date? You actually think I'm on a date with that skank. Fuck, Bells! Angela's been trying to call you all afternoon and evening! Why the hell didn't you answer your fucking phone or look at your texts?"

I glare at him, quickly losing some of my anger while remembering the crap load of missed calls and texts. I sheepishly admit, "I had my phone on silent. I didn't realize ..."

He cuts me off, "That fucking bitch was waiting for Angela at her house. Told Ang's folks some song and dance about what a thug Jared was rumored to be and how she, as a good friend, had to warn them about it because she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Angela got caught up with the wrong crowd."

My mouth falls open, anger surging through me once more, a feeling so strong it rivals Paul's. "Are you serious?"

He nods, continuing, "Ang's folks were about to make her cancel the date when Lauren so _gallantly_ volunteered to double with them if Jared could find a friend. Angela immediately suggested me and said she would try calling you. When you didn't answer she had no choice but to let that stuck up nasally twat come with. Fuck, do you have any idea what a touchy-feely slut she is?"

My hands clench into fists. My voice is dead calm yet kind of creepy. "She touched you?"

He's rubbing his face as he always does when he's really frustrated. "Fuck, I'm surprised she hasn't just thrown her snatch in my face. Half climbed onto my lap at the movies. Moved her chair right next to mine so that I didn't even have room to pick up my fucking fork at this place."

I glare at him, "And I'm sure that you were just so annoyed by _Miss Big Boobs and Easy Fuck_."

His jaw clenches. I bite my lip, knowing my last comment was uncalled for, but Lauren just riles me up. Knowing that she wouldn't think twice about throwing her dirty snatch in his face makes me see red once more.

He steps right into my personal space. Our bodies are perfectly aligned against one another. He lowers his head to look at me before speaking. "Probably just as annoyed as you are with the _My Dick is Small so I Compensate with a Ridiculously Expensive Car_ dipshit back there."

We're both breathing heavy, pissed off and, at least on my end, turned on. His eyes darken as he takes in a deep breath. I'm about to open my mouth when said dipshit interrupts. Paul takes a step back and actually growls. Who does that?

Edward's voice breaks up our moment, "Isa ... Bella, are you alright?"

Paul answers for me, which pisses me off to no end. "Fuck off."

I shove myself further away from Paul, who looks so hurt that I feel my own heart start to break. I turn to Edward and tell him, "Look, thanks for before, but I'm fine, safe even, with Paul. Why don't you go in..."

Jessica comes racing up to us, mouth open like she has so much to say. She looks at me then at Paul then to Edward and back at me. She opens her mouth again to try to speak but promptly shuts it. She finally finds her voice after an awkward minute, addressing me, "Is everything okay?"

Before I answer her, Angela, Jared and the aforementioned skank are quickly approaching us. Oh god, this is like a really bad episode of _Gossip Girl_ or _Pretty Little Liars_. I'm surprised I don't hear theme music playing in the background.

Angela rushes up to me. "Oh my god, are you okay? When uh, um, you and Paul left the restaurant, Edward came up to our table and explained what had happened."

I'm quickly hauled into Paul's arms as he checks me over while asking, "What happened? Fuck, Bells I'm an ass. Are you okay?"

I get myself out of his grip, ignoring the twinge in my chest. "Yeah, just some drunk guys trying to start some crap. Thankfully Edward came to the rescue."

Paul's hand finds mine and I'm grateful, desperate even, for his touch. I smile at him. He touches my cheek before saying, "I'm so glad you're okay." Then his expression hardens, "What the hell were you thinking going down...?"

Edward cuts him off, "Careful mong... boy ..."

I turn to glare at Edward. "Excuse me? Don't you call him that. Just because you helped me out doesn't give you..."

Jared steps between them, and I guess me too? Lauren looks thoroughly annoyed at everything. Angela looks pitifully uncomfortable. Jess looks sort of amused by the teenage drama playing out before her.

Angela speaks up, "Um, look I just want to go home. This whole night has been a mess."

Jared sighs and presses a quick kiss to her temple. He looks at Jess. "Can you give them all a ride home, please?" Angela's head snaps up to look at him. He presses a soft kiss to her lips, easing some of her discomfort. Yeah, I guess this isn't the first date of anyone's dreams. "I'll text you later. Maybe we can try again tomorrow or Sunday?"

Lauren decides that this is the time for her to speak, "Well, I'm not avail ..."

I cut her off, "Shut the hell up!" Everyone turns to look at me. Paul and Jared look highly amused. Edward looks disappointed. Jess looks like she's hoping for another Sprite incident. I continue on, "You're freaking insane! How dare you go to her parents and make shit up about Jared. And by saying he's a 'thug' you're implying that Paul, Sam, and Leah are thugs too. I'm sure Leah would be thrilled to hear that!"

Her face blanches at that last comment. I continue on, "How dare you try to ruin Angela's chances at getting to know a great guy? Just because you're miserable and unhappy with yourself, you think it's perfectly fine and justified for you to act like this.

Lauren sneers at me, "Please, you're just pissy because you were left out tonight."

I gape at her. "You tricked Angela's folks. I'm more upset about that than anything else. You're inconsiderate and only care about yourself, yet you somehow managed to look like a caring friend when this is really all about you."

Lauren looks at Angela and for a split second seems remorseful until our eyes meet once more. "Whatever. Look, she still got to go on her date tonight thanks to me. So she should be grateful that I'm even here or her ass would have been stu..."

I yell over her, "You're such a delusional brat! You weaseled your way into their date, first date actually, and you expect her to be grateful?"

Lauren nods while she glowers at me. "At least she still had a date to go on."

Then it all clicks. I sputter at her, "Are you freaking kidding me? This whole night - you ruining Ang's date with Jared - you making Paul have to suffer through your company - this is all because you don't have a date for Homecoming? People's nights have been spoiled because you feel slighted about Homecoming! Just because... god, you're an asshole."

Edward actually gasps. He gets all flustered, "Isabella, please watch..."

Paul steps towards him. "How about you shut the fuck up and leave her alone?"

Lauren screeches at me, "Oh please, don't get all holier than thou with me, Bella. You're all riled up because your precious Paul has spent the better part of his Friday with me, not you. It's pathetic how you're fucking crushing on him."

I gawk at her. "Because you lied!"

She continues on, "And he hasn't thought about you at all. Not when he has all this right next to him."

Paul looks at her like she's from another planet, which she might be. I can't help it, I laugh. Paul looks my way and starts to laugh with me. At this point, we all start cracking up. Well, everyone except Lauren and Edward. I manage to catch my breath when Paul's eyes lock with mine.

Edward steps in our line of vision and I feel like whacking him with something because he keeps interrupting my moments with Paul. He addresses me formally, "I do hope you accept my invitation for a ride home."

There goes the growling again. Then _his_ voice, "You're letting him give you a fucking ride home?" Cue Paul stomping off into the trees behind us before I can tell Edward no.

I can't help but notice the look of smugness on Edward's face. I shove a finger into his chest, trying to ignore the iciness that came off the skin beneath his shirt. "You did that on purpose. Look, I have no idea what your deal is, but you need to quit it. Jess is my ride."

Jess stands next to me, nodding. Edward looks put out. Angela and Jared are having a quiet conversation a few feet away. Lauren's texting on her phone. Finally, Jared and Angela walk towards us.

Jared speaks, "Hey, please give Angela a ride back. I have to find him."

Lauren interrupts, "And me."

To which I have to add, "The hell we are!"

My comment makes Jared chuckle. Jess rolls her eye. Lauren glares at me. Angela bites her lip. Edward quietly suggests that he give Lauren a lift home which makes her happier than a fly in dog poop.

None of us say goodbye to Edward and Lauren as they walk away. Jared walks us to Jess' car. He loads her trunk with my bags. Jared kisses Angela goodbye properly before waving bye to me and Jess. We get in the car and start to drive away. As Jess gets the dirt about what a good kisser Jared is, I turn around in the backseat to see Jared going into the same trees Paul disappeared in. I can't help but wonder why the hell is taking his shirt off.

As I turn around to try to get back into the conversation, I hear a wolf howl in the distance. My heart lurches in my chest and I have the incredible urge to beg Jess to stop the car to go and console the animal. I shake those insane thoughts from my head and listen to Angela's version of what Lauren did. I seethe in the backseat, going between anger and hurt - such incredible hurt.

When we finally pull into Angela's driveway, I get out and walk her to the front door. She unlocks it and we go in to find her parents watching some old black and white film. Her dad jumps up when he sees me with Angela. Her mom heads straight to the front window and tells him it's not Jared's car in the driveway.

Her dad is furious. "What did that boy do to ...?"

I cut him off, "I'm sorry sir, but Lauren lied about Jared. Jess and I gave her a lift home because, uh, Jared had to help a friend. That's the kind of guy he is."

Mr. Weber looks at me. "And you are?"

I hold my hand out. "Isabella Swan, sir."

He recognizes the name and shakes my hand. "The Chief's daughter."

I nod. "Yes, and if you need to ask someone about Jared and his friends then you should ask my dad. They're good guys and Lauren's just being petty about some teenage nonsense. She wants everyone to be as miserable as herself."

I smile, grateful that I didn't curse or call her names like I really wanted to. Mr. Weber nods and thinks over what I'm saying. He sighs, "That's not necessary. He was a polite young man when he came to pick her up. I'll be speaking to Lauren and her parents on Sunday after mass." He looks at Angela. "And I should have had a bit more faith in your choice to date him, sweetheart. Guess I'm just not ready for you to grow up."

On that note, I go back outside where an eager Jess is dying to know what happened. I tell her everything on the quick ride to my house. I get my things out of her trunk and head inside. I check my phone and see no texts or calls from Paul. I try texting him, but get no reply. I say a quick hi to my dad before heading upstairs. I hang up my dress and plop down onto my bed with the Quileute book in my hands. I begin to read.

Three hours later, I'm on my bed surrounded by notes written on index cards and nibbling on the top of my pen. I drop the book on my nightstand like it actually burned me, rolling over onto my back to stare at the ceiling.

_So, if the legends and stories I heard all my life are true, then the guy I've tried so hard not be in love with for the last few years __- __who's also one of my best friends __- __is a wolf. Groovy._

I groan and slap a hand to my forehead. Of course, being me, said hand is the one with the pen and I luckily manage not to take my eye out. I sit up to gather the index cards and put them inside the book before shoving all of it into my nightstand drawer. I let out a deep breath and get up to change into my pjs.

I open my door to go wash up and almost walk smack dab into my dad. He steadies me while chuckling. "Why are you up so late, Bells? It's almost one."

My mouth falls open. "One?"

He nods while ruffling my hair. "Good book I guess?"

I nod numbly before he walks away, wishing me a goodnight. I make my way into the bathroom and take care of my human needs. I turn off the water and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I bite my lip and say the words out loud.

"They're wolves. Protectors."

I say it once more, still not believing the words but knowing deep down inside me they're true. Now how the hell do I approach Paul about this? I make my way back to my room and gasp as even more things start to fall into place. "Holy shit!"

Sam disappeared for a couple of weeks and came back looking like he went to boot camp, or got hooked on steroids according to Jake. Leah's freaking huge and I know for a fact that girls stop growing before guys do. She's two years older than me, so there's no way she had another growth spurt. Plus, she's ripped just like Sam and Paul... and Jared. Then there are the matching tattoos. I once asked Paul about it and he said it was because they do security and community service around the Res. His answer was quick, like he just thought about it on the fly.

Oh my god, they're not a gang, but an actual pack like real wolves. I mean, they're always together. It's crazy. This whole thing is crazy and my overactive imagination just needs to stop. Like right now!

I try sitting on the edge of my bed, but miss and wind up on my butt on the floor as soon as I start to think about Jake and Embry. They're both growing bigger, filling out and getting warmer too. I noticed that when we were at the beach. Jake was warm, not as hot as Paul, but noticeably warmer. Plus, Jake's mentioned a couple of times that Embry's getting more and more quick-tempered, which if I think about it so is Jake. He's quicker to get annoyed or angry, quicker to snap at me. Are these symptoms for them?

I dig out the book and go over my notes, biting my lip when I find mentions of a fever stated here and there. Mentions of unexplained anger too. I put it all away once more as I think about what this means. For them. For me.

First off, I love them still - wolves or not. The bigger question is if they're Protectors then who are these Cold Ones? I close my eyes, feeling sleep finally start to overtake me when an image of the Cullens sitting at their lunch table flashes through my mind.

I wake up feeling exhausted. I slept poorly due to dreams of wolves and the Cullens dressed up like Count Dracula with really long fangs dripping blood (usually mine) all over my freshly waxed hardwood floors. It was not at all sexy like with that blond Viking god from True Blood. Thankfully it is Saturday so there's no need to get out of my pjs in the foreseeable future.

I make a super greasy breakfast with both bacon and sausage. My dad's extremely grateful and asks what my plans are for the day. I chew my bacon thoughtfully. "Not sure. I might just stay home and watch movies or head over to La Push to visit Jake for a bit."

He nods and we make mindless small talk while we finish our meal. During one of the lulls in conversation, I think that heading over to see a possible candidate for the next Teen Wolf might not be the smartest thing. Then again, I might be a total nut job and blowing this all out of proportion. There might be a totally logical reason Paul growls at Edward. There's probably another reasonable explanation why Jared had to whip off his shirt to go traipsing in the woods to look for Paul. There has to be another explanation why these guys are bigger than professional wrestlers and so freaking hot to touch that you could probably fry an egg on their ridiculously hot eight pack abs. Of course, thinking about Paul's eight pack gets me thinking about other things that I have no business fantasizing about at the moment. I shake my head, feeling the blush on my cheeks. Luckily, my dad doesn't even notice.

Breakfast is done and Dad insists on cleaning up. I really don't have the energy to argue with him. I head upstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face. I go to my room and find a pair of comfy socks and my fleece throw before heading back downstairs. I decide to watch - wait for it - _Underworld_. Yeah, I am going to consider this research.

After a half hour, I think to myself the only similarities between the movie and my crazy situation is that it's always raining here in Washington too. That and the Cullens do not have ice-blue colored eyes, yet as I think about it they all have this crazy golden hue. Although this one time I looked at Edward, I noticed his eyes looked almost black. Of course at the time I just brushed it off, but now? Now it's a whole different ballgame.

Monday morning comes and I'm sitting in my truck, armed with a small notebook and pen. Paul had texted me last night, offering some lame ass excuse for his behavior Friday night. I tried getting a conversation started but he brushed me off, saying he had homework he had to get caught up on. I bite my lip and write that down in my notebook.

He's been mentioning more and more how he's always falling behind and having to make up work. I know for a fact that he's usually a B student, but I saw his last report card crumpled up on the floor. It was filled with a lot of Ds. I didn't say anything but nonchalantly offered up my tutoring services if needed. I don't think he knew that I saw it, but he never took me up on it.

I get out of my car and almost bump into Rosalie Hale. I slap a hand to my chest and cry out, "Holy crud!"

She arches a perfect eyebrow at me. "I suggest you stay away from my family."

There's no malice in her tone; it's almost conversational-like. I can feel the weight of her words on my shoulders. I straighten my back and ask, "Why?"

She smirks while appraising me. "Why, Isabella Swan? I'm just concerned about my brother's little crush on you, just an older sister looking out for her brother. That's all. Have a nice day."

She walks away. I drop my bag onto the floor and furiously scribble in my book about her little warning. She seems so aloof, but I have this weird feeling that she's on my side. On my side of what though? Who knows? But if we're talking about werewolves and vampires, then I'm all about having back-up like her, especially if her little comment about her brother - Edward - having a crush on me is true. I mean, Jasper's with Alice and Emmett's with Rosalie, so that only leaves Edward who has made my skin crawl since my first day here.

I make it through that day and then the rest of the week without being chugged down like a Slurpee by the Cullens, so I think it's been a good week overall. On the flip side, Edward's been watching me a lot. It's creepy to feel someone staring at you and look up to see _him_. Half the time he looks remorseful. Then other time there's a darkness in his gaze that makes my heart race and wish Paul was with me. Unfortunately Paul has been pretty MIA through most of the week, just random texts here and there.

Finally on Saturday morning, after watching another stupid werewolf movie, I get off my ass and take a shower. I put my hair in a quick braid after throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt. I grab one of my hoodies and my bag. I write my dad a quick note, letting him know I am going to La Push for the afternoon. I was going to get some freaking answers or drive myself crazy trying.

I pull up in front of Paul's house, my heart racing in my chest. I bang my head against the steering wheel. Now that I'm actually here I can't remember what the hell I was going to say? I could ask point blank if my theory is right. Then he can bust out laughing, break my heart, and think I'm a nut job. I could ask leading questions like one of those detectives you see on TV and hope I get the answers I so desperately need.

I get out of my truck, close the door, and make my way to his front door. I knock and wait. A minute passes by but still no answer, so I knock again. I bite my lip and look at his truck parked in the driveway. I slam my forehead against the front door.

"Bells?"

I gulp before turning around. He stands there before me, barefoot with no shirt on, the wolf necklace I gave him dangling against his stomach on a very long chain. The ridged planes of his chest and abs are teasing me so before I get lost in all the deliciousness that is his body I look at his face. His eyes are worried and I see the apology in them as well. Both our mouths open at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

"I know what you are."

**PPOV - - -**

I smelled her as soon as she crossed into La Push, but I take my sweet time getting back to my house. I'm torn between wanting to apologize and wanting to ask her how the fucking leech is doing even though it's none of my business anyway. Who she dates. Who she flirts with. Who she kisses. None of my business. Just tell that to the tree I just took down. My bad.

When I pick up her scent heading towards my house I move a bit faster through the trees. I phase back a bit further away than normal just to be on the safe side. I hear her knocking – well, more like pounding - on my front door. When I clear the trees I wince as I see her slam her forehead into my front door. Fuck, that had to hurt.

I call out her name, "Bells?"

She turns around slowly, sort of like a skittish fawn. She doesn't look at my face but starts at my feet and works her way up. Finally her eyes find mine and I'm hoping she can see how sorry I am.

Then my whole world spins on its axis because when I blurt out my lame ass apology, she tells me she knows what I am.

I shut down like I've been taught. I can feel my face fall into that expressionless facade we've all become masters of – well, except for Leah. I'm actually a bit proud that I can control my emotions a little better than her. I'm brought out of my musings by a very pissed off Bells.

She's trying to shove at my chest as she's cursing at me. "The fuck you are! You don't do that with me! You don't just fucking shut down into robot-mode with me, fucker! Ugh! God, you're so freaking infuriating!"

**BPOV - - -**

I'm trying to move him but it's like trying to move an elephant. What irks me even more is the slight smirk I see playing upon his lips even when his eyes are dead. I am left with no other choice. I stomp down on his foot with all that I have.

His eyes widen and he jumps back. I should feel bad, but I'm too happy that I got an actual reaction out of him.

He frowns at me. "What the hell, Bells? That hurt."

I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him. "Really?"

He actually smiles and I'm relieved to see my Paul once more. Just as quick it's gone and he shuts down once more. I'm sorely tempted to throw a freaking tantrum but manage to refrain from doing so.

Instead, I repeat myself, "I know what you are." Where this confidence is coming from is beyond me, but I'm just going to roll with it. There's such indecision in his eyes and I know, I just know, he wants to tell me. He wants to share this with someone.

He just shakes his head and sighs. "Look Bells, I'm really sorry about the other night. Just ... just go home."

He walks around me and opens his door. The hell he did. I turn on my heel and follow him inside. He seems surprised at my boldness, but I just know in my gut he doesn't want me to leave anymore than I want to go. I head straight to the kitchen and start going through his fridge. I pull out some sandwich meat, mayo, cheese, lettuce and bread.

I yell out, "Go shower. I'll make you a few sandwiches, and then we are going to talk."

He stalks into the kitchen, glaring at me. "What if I don't want to talk? What if there's nothing to talk about? What the hell are you pushing at, Bella?"

I slam shut the cutlery drawer and place my hands on my hips before facing him. "I straight out tell you that I know what you are and you choose to ignore it. Ignore me! I won't stand for it."

He leans against the wall, looking infuriatingly sexy. "You won't stand for it? Bells, I have no idea what you're even talking about. Why don't you just ..."

I blurt out, "You're a shifter! A wolf!"

Silence. Suffocating silence. His mouth sets into a grim line. He pushes himself off the wall and stands before me. His voice is dead. "You're just letting your imagination run away with you. Guess Billy's told the legends a bit too many times, huh?"

The expression on his face contradicts his jovial tone. It's too forced. So I push. I huff out, "Fine, if you won't just admit, then I'll go and ask the Cullens if they're ... oomph..."

I lose my breath as he has me slammed up against the wall. He's pressed up against me, allowing me to feel every ridge of his body. Every beat of his heart. Every breath that he's taking.

His eyes are fierce when I find them. I can't help it. I lick my lips.

**P POV - - - **

Once she licks her lips, it's fucking on like Donkey Kong. I capture them with my own. We're all tongues and teeth trying to consume one another. Her small hands are getting fisted in my short locks. I welcome the pain because it means this is real and that I'm making out with Bells in my kitchen with her plastered between my body and the wall.

She rolls her hips against me. Fuck! The woody I've been trying not to get is in full effect now. I'm afraid I can't hide my hard-on, but the sudden smell of her arousal tells me she doesn't mind.

I smile against her mouth. I make Bells horny. Well, it's only fair since six out of seven nights a week I dream about her and wake up with cum-filled boxers. After the first couple of times of finding myself covered in jizz all over me and my sheets, I learned to at least sleep with boxers on. Containment bro, it's all about containment. Shit, focus dude. You're making out with Bella. Who gives a fuck where I blast my load?

I pull away to attack her neck with the same vigor I had been using on her mouth. Her first moan nearly has me creaming in my shorts. The arching of her chest, pushing those amazing B-cup - C-cup in a demi bra - tits against my chest breaks me.

I hoist her up, smiling at her gasp of surprise. I place her – okay, maybe throw her - down on my kitchen dinette table. I sweep away all the shit on it, but fuck I broke the salt shaker again. I pretty much rip off her jeans after that.

"Paul!"

I'm on my knees looking at the vision before me. Bella on her back in pretty pink panties with a little white bow, legs dangling off the side of the table, her t-shirt all shoved up showing me a creamy strip of flushed skin that matches her cheeks. Her eyes are heavy with want. You want, baby? You get.

I spread her legs, dumping them over my shoulders. Gotta be grateful that I have this pub-height set because it might have been difficult otherwise. I lean forward and simply blow on her very wet center. I wonder if she'll let me keep her panties.

She shivers and before allowing her to think about it, about this and us, I attack. I press my tongue flat against her cloth covered mound, sucking out her juices.

I growl low in my throat. She tastes magnificent. I have to get my mouth on her. "I'm taking these off."

She swallows. I smile. She stutters, "Uh...um, okay?"

Shit, I don't waste any time. I have them bad boys off and shoved in my pocket before she finishes. Then I delve into paradise. The first full on lick of her has me dribbling in my shorts. I grab a firm, damn near about to rip it off, hold of my cock and beg it not to bust in my shorts like I'm 12 again.

I tell her, "You're the best fucking thing I've ever tasted. I'm going to devour you now."

Her mouth fall opens, but the heady scent of her pussy juice doubles so I know my Bells likes her some dirty talk. Fucking-A. I throw myself back into that sweet snatch like it's my career to eat her pussy. She's flailing on my table so much that I have to hold her down by her stomach so she doesn't fall off. I make her cum twice, so fucking happy that she's a gusher. I drink up her juices like a 40 oz. and want more. Every time I make her crest it's music to my ears, hearing her scream my name like I'm the second coming of the lord.

After her second orgasm, I pick her up as I stand. She makes a small kitten-like noise and I laugh. I hold her tight as I make my way to my bedroom. I plop us down on my bed and cuddle. Yeah, I cuddle, but only for her. I try to will away my hard-on, but the fucker knows her sweet pussy is in diving distance and he wants to go in.

I'm on back with her splayed out sort of on top of me. She's playing with my abs, running her fingers along them. Yeah, my dick's about to just pop himself off and make her acquaintance when her fingers brush along the top of my shorts. I grab her hand, stilling it.

She looks up at me. There's a smile on her face. "You're getting shy on me now?"

I laugh before kissing the tip of her nose. Fuck, my face must smell like pussy. Even though I wanna bathe in it, she might not be too fond of drying snatch juice. I excuse myself.

She frowns. "Why?"

I give her my signature smirk. "Because I wanna wash my face."

I love watching her eyes widen when she gets why. God, she's perfect. She sits up and I handle my business quickly. I throw cold water on my cock to help it go down. Of course when I walk back into my bedroom I find Bella sitting criss-cross applesauce in just a tee and no panties, causing said hard-on to return with a vengeance. Fuck, I should have jerked off in the bathroom.

She licks her lips. "I want to watch."

Huh? Then I see where her eyes have landed. I have a firm grip on my dick. I look back at her. "You sure?"

**BPOV - - -**

Is he kidding? I'm a breath away from asking him to take my virginity. Instead I answer with, "When I walked in on you that one time?" He nods, so I continue, "I spent most of the weekend in my bed touching myself to that one perfect shot of your face as you came. I want to see it again."

I'm surprised at my courage, but it's about Paul and me so somehow I feel no embarrassment. He groans, but drops his shorts. I gasp at the size of him. My memories didn't do it justice. He walks over to the bed, his erection bouncing along like Tigger as he moves.

He crawls to me, kneeling in front of me. He places his hands on my shirt and we both take it off together. My bra comes off next. He kisses me then, but so differently from the way he did in the kitchen. When he pulls away, I'm on my back – naked. Holy crud, I'm naked in Paul's bed, with him nude and kneeling beside me. He palms his length, pulling on it with a firm grip.

I look up at him. "I was jerking off to you in that fucking bathing suit. Fuck, I had to stay in the water because you had me so fucking hard. It took all the willpower I had and then some not to fuck you on the beach in front of everybody."

His words make me clench with need. I press my thighs together in a desperate search for friction. I watch as his pace starts to get a bit faster. I shimmy down the bed and shyly stick out my tongue to taste him.

"FUCK!"

I look up at him, afraid I did something wrong, but his head is thrown back and he's murmuring my name over and over. I try it again while looking up at him. His eyes meet mine and his breathing gets even heavier.

His free hand finds one of my breasts as he strokes himself. He groans and his hips are moving now as well. I keep licking the fat head whenever I can. "Bells, I'm gonna cum. Fuck, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard. Baby, where do you want it because I want to cum on you? Need to cum on you. Fuck, Bells."

His movements are getting jerky. I place my hand on top of the one on my breast. His eyes widen and he smiles before really going to town. How the hell doesn't that hurt? Then I lose all my thoughts as the first warm splash of his semen hits my chest.

"Holy motherfucking fuck, yes, fuck, yes!"

I look up at him as he coats my chest. His head's thrown back for a moment and then there's that look on his face. Peacefulness. I smile.

When he's done, he plops back down next to me. He blows out a shaky breath. "I've never cum that hard before. Holy fuck, I don't think I can feel my legs. Shit, Bells, give me a sec and I'll go get a washcloth to clean you up."

Before I can tell him that it's okay and I'll do it myself, he's up and gone. I don't even get a chance to miss him before he's back, cleaning my chest. Then he cleans his, um, thingie and lays down beside me after dropping the washcloth somewhere.

We're laying down on our backs, naked as the day we were born and I'm so very okay with it. He speaks first.

"How did you work it out?"

I turn on my side to look at him. His eyes are closed and he has his hands folded behind his head. I am struck with the intensity of just how much I love him. How I have always loved him. Instead of shouting that for all to hear, I answer his question. "I bought a book."

He opens one eye. "A book?"

I sigh. "Well, yeah. The night you were out with Lauren, Ang and Jared. I had gone into this cute little bookstore..."

He shakes his head. "The Book Nook, right? Sam sells some of his stuff out of there."

I nod, smiling at him. "I know. I saw some of it. He's so talented, but, uh, anyway I saw this book and got it. After all that, um, stuff that happened I read the book that night and things just started clicking into place. How hot you are. The time you practically fell off the planet. How big you got, along with the others. I got out some index cards and made some notes and well, uh, yeah that's about it."

He rolls over onto his side to face me. "Index cards?" I nod. He leans forward to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "Only you, Bells, only you."

I continue on, "Then the stuff about the Cold Ones made me think about the Cullens and well my imagination kind of ran away with it. I came over to try to find out if I was just nuts or if I was right."

He pulls me tight against him, allowing me to feel every inch of him. I love it. He speaks, his voice shaking with emotion. "Don't you ever go near them, Bells. Promise me."

I manage to slip one of my hands out from between our bodies. I slide it up the side of his waist, along his arm and finally to his face, pulling his closer to mine. I notice how the hairs on his arms stand up as I touch him. "I promise to try my best, Paul, but I do go to school with them. I do, however, promise not to actively seek them out and I sure as hell won't say anything. I would rather they think I'm oblivious to all this, um, supernatural stuff."

He nods and seems to be at war with himself before he pulls back a little. I know he needs to feel me against him, so I cuddle closer. He sighs and pulls me back on top of him as he lies on his back. I wrap my body around his, savoring his heat.

He speaks quietly, "This, what happened between us, changes everything."

I pick my head up and look at him with a smile on my face. "Yeah, it does."

I put my head back down on his chest, letting the beating of his heart and his incredible warmth lull me to sleep.

_**Muchas gracias a mi beta, krystal214. Tu eres la mujer de mi suenos. **_


	20. Twenty Questions

We're sitting at the kitchen table eating the eggs I had quickly scrambled up, me with a furious blush on my cheeks all too aware of what happened on this very spot a short while ago. After having a quick hour nap, I refused to make us sandwiches because the mayo had been sitting out for all that time. Paul, of course, laughed at me and asked if I wanted some eggs instead. I insisted on cooking because I needed something to do with my hands, anything to fight off some of the intense nervousness I was feeling.

While I had been cooking, Paul never strayed too far from my side, always touching me or pressing small kisses to the top of my head. It felt like he was trying to reassure himself that I was still there. Finally I swatted him with the spatula and told him to sit down.

With a mouthful of eggs, he asks, "Whatcha thinking so hard about, Bells?"

I nibble on my toast as I stretch my legs and find his under the table. His tense posture relaxes with my touch. I answer him with a question of my own. "Why are you so nervous? I can… like, well, uh feel it… like it's my own. I know it's weird, but yeah ..."

He sighs before putting his fork down. "I'm afraid that this isn't real. That it's the best fucking dream I've ever had and I'm going to wake up alone."

There's a fear in his voice that makes me go over to him. He quickly picks me up and I have no choice but to straddle him. I kiss him softly, trying to convey everything I feel for him through that kiss. I want to tell him that I love him, but the words get stuck so instead I say, "I'm here with you - right now and for however long you want me. I'm not going anywhere."

He presses his forehead against mine. I feel some of the nervous energy start to dissipate. I start to move to climb off of him, but he won't let me. I look at him and he shrugs, bringing his fork up to my mouth. I open so he can feed me. We finish what's on his plate and he finally releases me so he can finish what's left on mine. We head back to his room, me wearing one of his tees that falls to my knees like a dress. I can't find my panties and when I asked him earlier, he suspiciously shrugged me off.

He sits on the bed and pats the space between his open legs. I crawl onto the bed and sit with my back against his chest. He turns on his TV, settling on a Seahawks game. I look down at our intertwined fingers and wonder if it could have always been this easy between us. Did we waste a lot of time that we could have been together?

He bops the top of my head, "Stop thinking so loud, dude."

I shove my head back to bump the bottom on his jaw. I scoot forward and turn around to face him. I ask, "Does it hurt? When you, uh, transform? Because when I watched _Underworld _it looked painful and kinda ugly. Oh my goodness, are you ugly like that or just really hairy?"

The only noise is coming from the TV. I start fidgeting with the sleeve of his tee, afraid that I've upset or offended him and his wolf spirit. That is until he starts laughing like a hyena on crack. He lets out this bark - ha ha - of a laugh and is on his side, clutching his stomach with tears sliding down his face.

I glare at him and start to get off the bed, only to be tackled right back onto it. He's still laughing, but trying to control it. I, on the other hand, am trying my hardest not to focus on the fact that he's laying on top of me, one thigh between my legs and the fact that I have no panties on. Mount me you wolf, mount me.

He sits up, pulling me with him. He hugs me tight while catching his breath. He wipes away the wetness from his cheeks and kisses me breathless. Once he releases me and I'm hearing the theme song for _The Young and the Restless_ in my head, he speaks, "Fuck Bells, I so needed that. You don't get how fucking serious the Elders treat this whole wolf business and in turn us. Well, sort of, but you ... you just rock."

I roll my eyes. "I'm so glad I'm so amusing to you."

He gets serious for a moment. "I am, for real. You're the one thing, besides the Pack, that's really real in my life. I mean, yeah I got Jake and the twin dorks, but this whole part of my life has to be kept secret from them which just changes the dynamic of our friendship. And I had to hide it from _you_, and you're the one person I've never had to hide anything from. Well, except for my crush, but now that I've eaten you out its all good."

Oh my god - cue my blush. He laughs. "And that's my girl."

I admit it, I get all warm and tingly when he call me his girl. I press on, "So?"

He gets a look of confusion for a split second before getting back to my question. "Oh yeah, so um, _Underworld _has it totally wrong. We don't change into weird wolf men, but actual wolves, except we're huge - like horse huge but with more bulk. It also happens in the blink of an eye, none of that exaggerated crap except at the beginning while our bodies first try to get adjusted. The first few phases hurt like a motherfucker because our bones break, grow and realign."

I ask, "Phase?"

He nods, "That's what we call changing into our wolf and vice versa. The first phase happens when we're super duper pissed off at anything - like the Hulk. I can't tell you how fucking annoying it is at first to be all angry to phase and then having to go in the completely opposite direction and be utterly calm to change back to human. Now, it's a piece of cake, although anger does trigger the phase if we can't get our emotions under control. I can phase back to human quick, but I've still got anger issues which means I phase on the fly quite a bit."

It makes sense. I add, "That's why you stomped off last Friday? Because Ed ... oh stop growling at me, I'm just saying his name. Because Edward offered to drive me home and..."

He growls anyway and damn it to cheese if it isn't sexy as all get out. "Yeah, I got pissed and was jealous and all types of fucked up. I mean, I'm sitting with that stupid bitch at that place and I see you and I get all happy only to see and smell death beside you. So I'm already thinking that you got the hots for him and then with his stupid gift, he just played on my… insecurities."

My mouth falls open. Insecurities? We'll talk about that later. I can only deal with one life altering emotional situation at a time. "What gift?"

He sneers. "He can read minds."

My eyes widen. "Excuse me?" Paul just nods. "Then why does he keep trying to, uh, whatever with me. If he can read minds then he has to know that he freaks me out. And that I hate his hair."

Paul smiles, but shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, but don't you go asking him, Bells."

I shake my head. "I promised you. And what did you mean about smelling death?"

For the next hour or so Paul tells me about all his abilities as a wolf and how they translate to his human form. He lets me know that being a wolf aged his physical appearance, but now his aging has slowed down. They, the Pack, think the wolf spirit ages them prior to the change to prepare their bodies and then keeps them at this age for optimal vampire, or leech or bloodsucker or deadie, killing aptitude. He tells me about patrolling and how it's wrecking havoc on his school grades. I learn that Sam is Alpha because he phased first, but everyone knows that Jake's the rightful one. I get a little heartbroken knowing my friend is soon to join and will share in this huge responsibility. Then I get a little, okay a whole lot, mortified because Paul tells me all about Wolf TV and how they share a Pack mind.

I slap a hand over my face. I cry out, "Oh sweet heaven, they're going to see me and what we did like ... like frigging porn? Oh my god. Oh my god!"

He wraps me up in his embrace, "Shhh babe. I've gotten pretty decent at shielding my thoughts. I'll keep practicing. If it makes you feel any better, I've seen more of Leah in way too many positions that I didn't know existed in my mind. That shit scars a person, Bells."

He succeeds in making me laugh. I curl up against him. I ask, "Jake is going to join you guys soon, isn't he?"

He lets out a shaky breath. "Yeah. We already got Embry to phase ..."

I gasp, turning around. "Embry? Oh, damn. Jake was telling me how angry Em's been. I had him down in my notes. Um, what do you guys tell the families? I mean, with you telling me about patrolling and I guess I'm just wondering how it all works out."

The sadness that comes into his eyes makes my heart ache. It's quickly gone, but that doesn't stop me from scooting closer to him. I make sure to place one hand on his chest, over his heart, to help calm him. He sighs in contentment.

He explains, "With me and Sam it wasn't any big deal because we live alone. Once he and Harry - he's an Elder - figured Leah was going to phase, she pretty much started living with Sam. We told Jared's parents after he phased because you're right, it's too big a secret. Plus, we didn't want his folks to think he turned into some sort of degenerate or thug being gone all hours of the night.

"We also had to trigger Embry's first phase because Sam was afraid he might hurt his mom accidentally. That was a load of fun, let me tell you, but his mom took it as well as she could. And on a happier note, Embry's not the bastard son of any of the Council members. Turns out his great-great grand-pop or some shit was Quileute and I guess a wolf gene carrier before following the love of his life to the Makah Res. I think we were all sort of nervous he might have been a Clearwater or a Uley, or fuck, worse a Black."

I nod, my mind processing the enormity of such a problem. Imaging that either Billy or Harry could have cheated on their wives and not claimed their son was a horrible thought. Too often growing up I had heard the hushed whispers of people around the Res.

I get distracted looking at my hand resting on his chest and I have to ask, "Why is the leather cord holding your wolf charm so long?"

He smiles. "Bells, your mind can't stop, huh?" I stick out my tongue at him. He snickers before telling me, "Because I need to make sure I don't lose it when I phase. Too many times in the beginning I phased spontaneously and the chain would snap and I would get even more pissed because I would have to search through grass and brush to find the wolf charm."

I look down at said charm and hold it in my hand. He speaks, sort of startling me. "I'm that color, ya know? That weird silver almost pewter color."

I look into his eyes with a huge smile on my face. "Can I see?"

A little while later after cleaning up his kitchen and borrowing a pair of old pre-phase sweats, sans panties, we're in his backyard. I shiver and zip up my hoodie before shoving my hands into my pockets. He slips off his boxers, and damn even not standing at attention he's huge. I tear my gaze away from his, uh, thingie to see him smirking at me. I glare at him.

He winks at me and before I can make a smart comment or even breathe, he's already phased. My first thought is that he _is_ the color of the charm – a deep silver color. And oh my he's huge - horse, hell bison, huge. I cautiously approach him, wondering how much of Paul is inside this huge ass creature when I see the wolf – well, Paul - roll his eyes at me and comes strolling over, tongue sticking out. I freeze, even though I know it is Paul I still have a very healthy respect for something that can gulp me down in one bite. Then all thoughts of other things fly out the window when he freaking slobbers as his huge ass tongue licks my hand. I squeal like a prissy bitch and jump back yelling, "Ewww!"

He wolf laughs, I guess, before coming closer once more. I tentatively reach out with my dry hand and stroke his muzzle. He sort of purrs, or whatever canines do, while rubbing against my hand. I say softly, "Wow, you're so soft. Paul, this is, gosh, this is so unreal, but you're flipping beautiful as a wolf. God, it's really not fair in the grand scheme of things how freaking gorgeous you are when human, but as your other half you still take my breath away."

I bite my bottom lip. God, me and my cursed word vomit. So talking to him in wolf form is really, really easy it seems. In the blink of an eye the wolf is gone and Paul is there looking at me with dark eyes. I really can't speak because I'm lost in the intensity on his face.

I squeak out, "Paul?"

He says nothing as he gathers me in his arms. We're back in his room as we struggle to get me undressed. I'm on his bed with him kneeling between my legs. He leans over me, his erection grazing along my body. I shudder as he presses his lips to mine.

He pulls back, and with watery eyes he speaks to me, "You have no idea how fucking beautiful you are, Isabella Swan, inside and out." His eyes get this wicked gleam in them as he says, "But I'm going to have fun showing you."

He worships my body. No, like he really does. As he kisses every inch of my skin, there's a love that lingers and envelops me. Gosh, I could write cheesy romance novels with the crap that's floating around in my head. I just can't help it. An orgasm, okay two, later I'm a gooey mess on his bed, snuggled into his side.

I press a kiss to the underside of his jaw when I feel such a heavy tension surround us. I lift my head up and ask, "Paul?"

He somehow manages to plop my body on top of his. "I gotta tell you about something."

I try joking despite the strange pressure I can feel growing. "There's more? Like what, Mermaids? Trolls? Those ugly Fraggle Rock things you like so much?"

His face is serious as he says, "No, it's about imprinting."

Funny how one singular word can make a rock of despair settle in one's tummy.

_**Thanks to my beta, kystal214, for being a trooper amid the craziness of a wedding and getting this back to me. **_


	21. Stand By You

Imprinting.

I sit there and tell her all about Taha Aki and the Third Wife. I tell her about the Elders, Old Quil specifically, thinking it's about providing the strongest wolf bloodlines. I tell her how the wolf is to be whatever the imprintee wants and needs - friend, lover, plumber, etc. I talk and talk until I just wanna not talk anymore.

She says nothing as she sits in front of me in just my shirt, exposing one creamy white shoulder, and not wearing any damn panties. Fuck are we talking for? I could so eat her out again. My mouth waters at the thought. I'm about to dive in when she asks me questions about the vamps, which leads to explaining about the treaty and how we think Edfuck isn't the only one with special powers. Fuck, she shifts and I see pussy lips. Again, why are we talking?

She quirks an eyebrow at me and I realize she said something. "Huh?"

She rolls her eyes. "I said bullshit."

I repeat, "Bullshit?"

She nods her head. "Exactly. This imprinting stuff is utter bullshit." I nod because I actually do agree and maybe if I do we can get past the talking and back to more fun stuff. Unfortunately, my girl's not done. "I mean, seriously? If Old Quil was right and it's basically just to provide the next generation with super bad ass wolves, then why wouldn't Sam have imprinted on Leah? She's a wolf too. That would be two wolf bloodlines, one of which is the current Alpha. You mean tell me that wouldn't make a super bad ass puppy?"

I snort. "You said puppy!"

She glares at me so I shut up. "I mean, just think about it. The whole producing a stronger next generation is utter crap."

I shrug, realizing that I won't be muff diving anytime soon. "Then it's about soul mates?"

She just laughs for a bit before wiping her eyes. "That's even more bullshit because if it's all about soul mates then what happens if Jared were to imprint on some girl and she's a lesbian? Or what if she's like 50 years old? Married? Or imagine that she's just some girl who doesn't like him like that and just wants a best bud. He's just supposed to put his whole life on hold for some girl who doesn't want him romantically and then let her lead him by his balls for the rest of his life?"

I snort again. "You said balls!"

She smacks my chest, well tries to. "Oh my goodness, focus. I don't understand how your tribe's Spirits bestowed this great gift and responsibility on you guys and then on top of that throws the extra pressure and burden of being accountable for this one person's every want and need. It's beyond unfair. Then there's the chance that this person could be selfish and uncaring. What are you guys supposed to do if they want you to shelve the wolf and your duty to your tribe to basically be their bitch? What if they want to leave La Push to travel? What if, heaven forbid, they're a Cold One? Nope, the soul mate thing is a cop out as well."

Not going to lie, her being all into my tribe's legends and being so accepting of my furry other half is wicked awesome. Her trying to figure out one of the tribal mysteries is a fucking turn on, but I have to get my girl back on her back. I move my body closer to hers leaving her no choice but to fall back against the mattress.

I start trailing kisses along her exposed shoulder as I reach under my shirt to cup her breast. She's spouting all these half ass theories of imprinting, mostly to herself, but once I pinch her nipple all I get are breathy moans. I tear my mouth away from the column of her neck to gaze into her lust filled eyes.

She breathes out, "I was speaking."

I smirk at her. "Go ahead and keep at it, babe."

So she does, but it's my name she's screaming after that point.

She finally tells me she has to go home. Not going to lie, it hurts to watch her get into her truck. I'm already between her legs as she starts to sit in the driver's seat. I play with her hair as we share a few sweet kisses. I finally pull away before I beg her to jerk me off again. Yeah, I got her to touch my one-eyed snake and he enjoyed it very much let me tell you. Fuck, she's pulling my ear.

I pull away and rub the lobe as if it hurts. "What?"

She rolls her eyes. "I swear you really don't pay me any mind."

I shake my head. "That's a lie. I pay you a whole lot of mind, especially when you're naked and have your hand wrapped around my cock."

Her sweet little mouth falls open. I lean forward to snap it closed. She swats at my hand as I laugh. She gets a pensive look on her face and I sigh.

She bites her lower lip. "We, well, _I_ have to tell him. You know that, right?"

I nod, torn between telling her that he can go jump off a cliff or fuck himself, but I get where she's coming from. I hug her softly before speaking. "I get that, I really do, but you gotta wait."

She opens her mouth and promptly shuts it. She lets out a shaky breath, "It's because he's so close right? You guys think he's next and ..."

I finish her sentence, "And I'm afraid that finding out about us will trigger his phase. Look, Bells, I get it. I really do, but you can't tell him by yourself. I know that you think you owe it to him or maybe it's just because you're such a sweetheart, but you have to promise me that you'll wait. If anything then we'll go tell him together. Okay?"

She links our fingers together. She looks up at me through her lashes and smiles. "I like that. Together."

I don't have the words to tell her how much I do too.

It's the next day before I make my way over to Sam and Leah's. I had asked for an impromptu Pack meeting. Luckily I was the only one patrolling last night so they didn't know about me and Bells yet, especially that she's figured out our little wolfy secret.

I push open the door and can't help the smile that forms on my face as I take in the scene in front of me. Sam has Leah on his lap, pretty much eating her face off. Embry's throwing popcorn at them and Jared's chilling in the recliner, phone in hand, probably texting Angela. These assholes – yeah, even Embry - are my family, and sometimes it surprises me how much I need that.

Embry throws a couple of kernels my way. "Holy fuck, the apocalypse is coming. Lahote's smiling."

Everyone starts laughing but Sam must see something on my face because he gently puts Leah down beside him on the couch. He stands up and makes his way to me.

He stands before me and asks, "What is it?"

I let out a breath and just blurt out, "Um, yeah, see I'm with Bella now and she knows about the wolves."

To say my announcement was met with claps, cheers and a bit of confetti would be a lie. Instead, there's chaos. Leah even has to hold Embry back as he threatens my life and, more importantly, my dick.

"SILENCE!"

Sam's deep timbre shuts us all the fuck up. Embry throws his ass back on the floor with Leah standing in front of him. Jared is just looking at me while Sam remains quiet, appraising me. He finally goes to the kitchen and makes a call.

_"Billy, we need to meet with the council."_

The words bring a sense of dread into the pit of my bottomless stomach.

_"An hour will be fine."_

He comes back into the living room and turns the TV on. We say nothing, but even Leah seems a bit confused as to what's going on. We watch – well, I don't - some UFC match until it's time to go.

We all climb into Sam's black truck. Me, Em and Jared hop into the back while Leah rides up front. Still no words are said. The drive takes no more than five minutes but it feels like forever. I follow behind my brothers and sister as we head inside to the tribal center and the room in the back where the Elders await.

I go in last, shutting the door behind me. I fight the urge to roll my eyes as I gaze at the Council sitting behind their fancy table with Billy in the middle. It irks me that the ornate table is on a raised platform. I still haven't figured out if that's to make them look more important or for us to feel lower than them.

Billy speaks first, "Alpha, you called for this meeting?"

Sam replies, "Yes, but I will allow for my beta, Paul Lahote, to speak first. This is his story to tell."

He sits back down and I feel everyone's eyes on me. I clear my throat and just speak the truth. "Bells, um, Isabella Swan came over to my house yesterday. We sort of had a falling out a few days ago and she came out to see me. While I was apologizing to her she straight up told me that she knew what I was."

Old Quil bellows out, "What does she know exactly?"

That little comment pisses me and my wolf off. Before I can say anything Sam does. "The Council is expected to hear my beta out first."

I look at Sam gratefully before continuing. "I tried to brush it off, which led to more sort of arguing. I even told her to get out of my house, but she ignored me. And when I tried to play if off as her overactive imagination, she threatened to go get her answers from the Cullens."

My wolf and I tense as that memory plays out in our mind. My hands clench into fists, but I calm myself down when I remember her promise. I continue, "Um, well, we stopped arguing and after not arguing for a while I asked her how she knew."

Harry asks with a smirk on his face, "Why didn't you continue to deny it? Even after the not arguing part?"

I rub the back of my neck. "Look, when she said she was going to go to the Cullens I freaked out. Hell, my wolf freaked out. Emotions were running rampant and we kissed. It's not a fu ... um, freaking secret how I feel about her. Turns out she feels the same. I wasn't going to lie to her when she figured it all out by herself."

Billy asks, "How?"

So I tell him all about remembering our legends, the book, her index cards and that she's smart enough to make the connections. He looks pretty pleased at how smart his pseudo-niece is but there's also a look of uncertainty and I know his thoughts are on Jake. Hell, his crush on her was even more well known than mine.

Old Quil's raspy voice breaks up the silence and he's pissed. "Who is she to know of our secrets? You have dishonored the Qui ..."

Sam cuts him off, "Don't you dare finish that sentence old man." He looks at the Council and then at me before rising to his feet to stand next to me. "You damn well know who she is. Everyone here does. She's Charlie's daughter and they've been friends of our tribe for as long as I can remember. We're not playing the white card now. She's the one that made sure Paul didn't fall into their foster care system, even going up against her dad. Sure Billy could have fought against it, but who knows what would have happened, how long that could have taken, and what kind of toll it could have had on Paul?"

Sam rubs his face and Leah stands beside him. He smiles at her before continuing, "When he told me I was pissed at him for letting our secret out, but I knew I was wrong." He looks at everyone in the room before continuing on, "I have Leah, and in turn, her family. Jared has his folks. Embry, his mom and yeah, we all have each other, but who does Paul have? Who can he share this burden with? Don't get me wrong, I know we have been blessed with a great gift from our Spirits, but along with that gift comes a greater responsibility that we take very seriously. We have had our dreams taken from us and replaced with a job that none of us have shirked away from. We take great pride in knowing we protect our lands from an evil our people aren't even aware of. But I ask that the Council remember that we're still just teenagers. Hell, I'm the oldest and I still can't buy a beer legally, yet I lay my life down along with those of my Pack. So if Bella was smart enough to work it all out by herself, then I don't see any issue with her being that person for Paul like Leah is for me. I respect the Council and your words of wisdom but you must remember to keep in mind that times have changed and this is my Pack. We decide what's best for us."

When he's done speaking, I realize my Pack stands with me.

Of course Old Quil ain't done. "And what of the rightful Alpha? What of his feelings for young Isabella?"

Billy sighs and I swear I see him age in front of me, "The boy has been in love with her since she swung mud pies at him. And she loves him too, but it's the love of a sister for her brother. Yes, I often have found myself wishing her feelings would change, but I have not been oblivious to the stares and looks between her and Paul. Never once has she looked at my boy the way she has at Paul. Old Quil, he is the rightful Alpha and as such I can only hope he has the right mindset to accept their relationship."

Old Quil throws out, "Imprinting?"

The Pack actually groans. I laugh. He glares at me so I tell him, "She thinks it's a load of wolf manure. Some of the points she brought up actually make a whole lot of sense. Look, I really don't think you guys expect us to put our lives on hold for some remote possibility of imprinting. It's just not fair. She's who I want, and lucky for me she actually seems to want me too."

Harry looks at me. "And if we demand that you give her up?"

I start shaking at the thought. I'm about to go tell him to fuck himself when Sam speaks, "Then I will regretfully have to deny that request. The Council is here to advise us, but I'm Alpha and we as a Pack will decide what is best for us. We're the ones who are doing the actual job of protecting the tribe so I cannot in good sense adhere to every one of your requests since you don't. And I see no reason why their relationship can't continue. So I hope that the Council will make no such request."

Yeah, what he said. I try keeping my wolf at bay but he really wants to rip Harry's nuts off. Leah raises an eyebrow at me and I'm guessing even without being phased she knows what the hell I was thinking.

Billy smiles at Sam before speaking, "Nice way of telling us to fuck off, Alpha." We all laugh – well, minus Old Quil. "Your words make sense and we will heed them, but remember we're always here to listen and offer any help we can, even if it's just words."

Sam graciously nods before we all fall out. Embry looks back at us as we hop into Sam's truck. "Dude, that was so bad ass."

That it was pup. That it was. We all laugh and head back to Sam's for some grub. I text my girl and all is right with the world. At least for the time being.


	22. Oh Sh t

_**I might be a bit rusty. Just hang in there. **_

So I should be on cloud fucking 9 right now, right? I got the girl. I got to feast on her pretty kitty and she touched my balls. Sam pretty much told the Council to toss our salads. So I should be happier than a porn star who has to fuck a trio of sorority chicks with size F titties, but I'm not. All because Alphie Jr. is weighing heavy on my girl's mind. It's hard to enjoy her pumping my cock when she's feeling so fucking guilty about it.

Sam has tried to talk to Billy about triggering Jake's first phase, but our Chief's thinking with his daddy-hat and won't fucking hear of it. I suggested we do it anyway and Sam nixed that idea quick, saying it was too much of another "fuck you" after what went down at the meeting a few days ago. I figure if we're on a roll then let's go for broke.

So I'm off of patrol and heading home when the smell of strawberries hits me. I sigh, _"Bells."_

Jared laughs in my mind, _"You pussy whipped dog."_

I snarl as my paws hit the earth trying to get to my house that much faster, _"Whatever, bitch. Don't forget I hear all your thoughts about Preacher Girl."_

He growls and I wolf-laugh. Hell, I even wag my tail. Then as I clear my backyard the smell of food hits me. Jared curses me out as the smell of pot roast permeates the air.

_"You lucky bastard! Fuck, well at least I get to take Ang out tomorrow minus an entourage. Wonder if she cooks? Ask Bella dude."_

I ignore him and phase back, throwing open my back door in a hurry. My girl jumps and drops a spoon. She leans against my kitchen counter glaring at me. "Goddamn it, Paul! Couldn't you like freaking bark maybe so you don't scare the crap out of me?"

Meanwhile, as she's reprimanding me, her eyes are on my dick. Said dick is rising and now I'm stalking my prey. She licks her lips as she watches me approaching her. Spoon and dinner are forgotten as I wrap myself around her small frame, pulling her up along my body, groaning at the contact before our lips meet.

After a very, very thorough hello kiss I put her back down. The faint smell of her arousal and the food makes me a very happy man. I kiss the tip of her nose. "Honey, I'm home."

She smiles and pushes me backwards. She gets an oven mitt and takes out the pot roast, looking back at me over her shoulder. "It has to rest, so I'm thinking you have about ten minutes to shower and put some pants on 'til dinner."

I hurry my ass up and as I'm soaping my balls I realize that having Bella in my home - making dinner and being here each day - is what I want more than anything in the world. I lean my head against the tiles, wondering if she'll let me keep her.

I finally get out of the shower, throw on a pair of sweats and saunter into the kitchen. I lean against the doorway, watching her flit about, humming to herself as she's doing something with a salad before spooning out some rice onto our plates. The scene is so goddamn homey that I feel my heart constrict with joy, sadness, love, longing, and who the fuck knows what else. All I do know is that I'm having a really hard time breathing right now.

She gasps and turns to me. Her eyes are wide as she makes her way over to me. Her hand touches my chest, right over my heart. "I feel you."

I lay my hand on top of hers. "Huh?"

She smiles at me. "I feel everything you're feeling right now. The happiness. The sadness under that. A little bit of awe."

I just look at her. I speak softly, afraid to break this spell we find ourselves under. "That's not all, Bells."

Her smile widens. "It's not?"

I say it because I'm tired of not saying it. I say it because I've been dying to say it since I saw her on that cliff after my mom died and she just let me be, confessions and all. Hell, she was proud of me for fuck's sake. So I say it. "I love you."

Her smile becomes so wide it looks sort of freaky, but I get over that real quick when she jumps into my arms and mauls my face with her tongue. She finally lets me breathe and the look in her eyes makes me so happy I swear I can shit rainbows.

**BPOV - - -**

Omg! Omg!

He said it. I already knew, but he actually said the words. Wait? What am I waiting for? There's so much love floating through me, I feel high. Well, I'm guessing this is what it feels like because I've never actually been high, unless you count that time I took three times the recommended dose of Nyquil because I'm a moron.

Oh crap, he's looking at me. Now amidst the love there's some really intense nervousness I'm feeling, but that's not me. That's him. Huh?

Then it dawns on me. Of course, how could I have been so oblivious? All the signs were there – right in my face.

I put my hands on his cheeks and smile at him. My everything. My world.

I tell him right there in his kitchen, "I love you." His smile is so wide it makes _my_ cheeks hurt. I continue, "It's not the wolf that imprints."

His mouth falls open. I move back and take his hand, leading him to the table. I sort of shove him into a chair and move between his open legs. He pulls me closer. "Babe, I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean I got the first part. Fuck, I love the first part. Hell, tell me the first part again."

I smile at him. "I love you."

He sighs, "Yeah, that's the shit right there."

So then I let him into my genius. "The Pack doesn't imprint."

He shrugs. "Yeah, you said it was some bullshit and we all kind of think you're right."

I shake my head, "No, I was wrong. It exists..."

He cuts me off, furious, "Oh hell no, Bells! You just told me..."

I return the favor and cut him off, "I imprinted on you."

He doesn't say a word. I let him chew on that as I finish serving us dinner. I sit down and nudge his foot with mine. "Eat up, Paul."

_**Thanks to my beta, krystal214. She's the Yoda to my Luke.**_


	23. Explaining

3...

2...

1...

He drops his fork full of pot roast and yells, "What the hell do you mean you imprinted on me? How the fuck do you expect me to eat after saying something like that?"

I put my fork down and wipe my mouth before taking a sip of lemonade. I point out, "You did eat about four bites."

His eyes narrow at me before he growls out, "Really?"

I bite my lip and sigh. "Look, the day your mom died I was at Billy's, chilling out with him, my dad and Jake. Then Sam came bursting in and everything changed."

His teeth are tightly clenched as he grits out softly, "I know that." Then he slams his fist down on the table, leaving an indent. "I fucking know that!"

I take in a deep breath and continue, "I'm talking about me right now. I'm trying to explain to you what I went through that day so you can understand where I'm coming from. It's why I feel that I'm right about this."

His fist and body relaxes. He gives me a shrug. "Okay."

I nod and rush on, hoping not to sound as crazy as I do in my head or as I've felt ever since that day. Although that's not really true because even when I tried convincing myself I was a certifiable loon, it was just to make sense of my feelings. I'm done with all that now because I know I'm right.

I look at him and smile. "I ran towards something and that something was you. I didn't even know it at the time. I just ran, guided by some unseen force, some powerful feeling. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't even feel the ground under my feet because I was so driven to get to some place, to someone. That someone turned out to be you."

I stop to catch my breath and get a hold of my emotions. I blink, realizing there are tears in my eyes. I wipe them away. "You were on the floor and all I could see was you, all I could feel was you. I wanted to take away all your pain, take away that entire night. Hell, I wanted to take you away from there. When Jake asked me how I got to your house I was honest. I told him that my feet knew where to go. When you were on his bed, knocked out by whatever Sue gave you, I just sat there and watched you. I only stepped out to tell my dad that he couldn't take you, to let him know you belonged here in La Push."

I look at him, seeing tears in his eyes as well. Tears I haven't seen since that day he found me on that cliff. I smile at him, "I fell in love with you that night. I have loved you since that night."

He whispers, "Bells..."

I wipe my eyes. "The feelings never went away, even when I went back to Arizona. You were always there in my heart and on my mind. God, I would look at something and randomly think 'Paul would like that.' I felt like such a dork because you were younger, Jake's age and I sure as hell never saw him like that."

He growls out, "He sure as fuck sees you like that."

I sigh, knowing it's true. I shake my head sadly, all too aware that I'm going to wind up hurting my other best friend. "I know. I think I've always sort of known. I thought if I ignored it, he would outgrow it. Kind of like what I hoped would happen to me with you. I thought I would outgrow my silly crush, but I didn't. Instead every time I saw you my feelings would get stronger. God, you were my first kiss in a crowded airport."

He chuckles, "You were mine too."

I smile at that. "Then I moved back and you got even more incredible. When we started hanging out again things started happening. Unexplainable and amazing things like me knowing when you're feeling angry or anxious or whatever. I mean, I can feel that."

I place my hand over where my heart beats. "Here. I feel it here and it's amazing." I clear my throat, getting embarrassed about the emotion in my voice. "So, um, yeah, I think that imprinting is real, but it's me on you. I'm what you need because you've always been what I've needed."

He blows out a breath and picks up his fork to start eating again. Mid bite, mouth full, he tells me, "Well ain't that some shit."


	24. Uh-oh!

**_I usually never do this, but with how hectic my schedule is I decided to put out this short chapter for now. A teaser of sorts, I guess, as I work out where I'm going with this fic. As always, thanks to my beta, krystal214, for her awesomeness and being the hook-up to many pervy Avenger fics. _**

I start to wash the dishes when he comes up behind me. After my somewhat emotional explanation as to why I imprinted on him we sort of fell into a comfortable silence. I mean I really didn't have any more to add on the subject. We've already been over why I believe the _wolves_ don't imprint.

He places his chin on my head so I know he's hunching down. I laugh and turn my head to him. "I'm like a midget next to you. That can't be comfortable."

He gets this look in his eyes. "You're right."

He hauls me up, water splashing onto the floor as he carries me back to his room. He dumps me on his bed while I'm laughing before lowering his body on top of mine. Of course I lose my breath.

His nose scents the side of my neck, along my jaw line. His voice is rough when he speaks. "So do you know what I _need_ now?"

As if I hadn't a clue he presses his body against mine, his hardness pressing into me in the most delicious way. I shudder as I push him up. He looks at me.

I lick my lips, making sure to draw it out. I bite my lower lip in that way that makes him crazy. Then I roll my hips just to make sure I have his attention. I whisper, "You need... uhh... you need a cold shower." I drop the pretense from my voice as I try to shove him off of me. I'm laughing as I tell him, "Sorry super-stud, I need to go home. Go have some _private time_ in the shower."

He tackles me to the floor after I wiggle free, making sure to turn his body so I wouldn't get hurt. He bites my shoulder and it stings in such a yummy way before he reluctantly lets me go.

I manage to get up and get dressed. I turn to him, nervousness in my voice. "I, um, uh, know that you're expe..."

He hauls me into his arms. His words make me fall even deeper into love. "I don't need that. I just need you."

My voice is hoarse when I speak. "Well, ya got me."

I finally find my way home and cringe when I see Jake sitting on my front steps. I bite my lip, slightly worried. I have been kind of blowing him off these past few days as I've been caught up in all that is Paul. I roll my eyes at myself. Mystic soul mates and supernatural crap aside, I think that makes me a poor friend.

I notice his bike on the front yard carelessly strewn about so I guess I'll be giving him a ride home. After parking the truck I hop out but he still doesn't pick up his head. I stand in front of him and clear my throat. Nothing.

I'm about to speak just as he finally decides to and he sounds pissed. "I've been here for over an hour. I tried texting you, but you seem to be continuing your pattern of late and ignoring them."

I wince, knowing he's right. I sigh and sit beside him, nudging his shoulder with mine. "Crap Jake, I'm so sorry. I've been such a horrible friend. If you looked up the word 'douchebag' in the dictionary my pic would be right there."

He laughs which makes the constriction in my chest ease up a bit. He stands up and holds out his hand to me which I gratefully take. He pulls me into a hug for a moment just before his body suddenly tenses. I feel a bit of fear creep into my heart. He pushes me away and I bite my lip when I see his body trembling.

_Fuck!_

His voice doesn't even sound like him at all when he growls out, "Why the hell do you smell like Paul?"

My mouth falls open. Double fuck!


	25. Mental SOS

I take a step back, trying to think if showing fear will make things worse like with dogs. Why am I thinking like this? I try a different tactic and hold up a hand in a sort of _I come in peace_ offering. It doesn't seem to be working as his mumblings of me and Paul are any indication. That and the slight line of drool and there might be a bit of foaming at the mouth going on. _Sweet Jesus._ _Now I find the lord?_

I try reasoning while cursing stupid wolf super senses in my head, "Jake? Jake, why don't we go inside and have something to...?"

He cuts me off, eyes tinged yellow. Wow, that's something new and kind of creepy. "You're fucking him."

My mouth falls open. I can't muster up any words because 1.) we're not! 2.) his voice was calm, dead calm and that scares me more than the foaming at the mouth thing.

I swallow and try speaking again, only to pause when I hear a howl nearby. He goes quiet when he hears it and it seems to make the shaking worse. He's starting to blur and I'm not sure if that's because he's about to phase on my fucking front lawn or because there are tears in my eyes at how fucked up this all is.

I try again because he's one of my best friends, and this might be partially my fault since I've been acting like a dick-whipped wolf girl blinded by my love and lust (lots of it) for Paul. Still, I'm putting way more blame at Billy's feet because Jake should have been given the heads up - just saying.

I take a deep breath and speak, "Um, look, you need, hell, _I_ need for you to take a deep breath and calm down." He snarls, holy fuck really snarls, at me. I continue, glad my voice is sounding so calm. "I mean it, Jake. This can get really bad really quick. I swear I'll explain..."

He's shaking his head and when I look into his eyes I see my Jake fighting with wolf-Jake. I can see how much pain he's in. Tears are sliding down my cheeks as I see my best friend, my childhood bud, falling apart in front of me.

He's holding onto himself so tightly. "I... I can't... I can't fucking focus. And fuck, god, you smell like him and fucking... fuck, you smell like sex..."

I swallow the bile down. "I was... God, this sounds so weak now, so pathetic of me. I swear I was just..."

He cuts me off, hands clenched into fists at his side. "Just what? Trying to spare my feelings? How fucking noble of you. Were you laughing it up with him? Poor Jake, all in love with Bella. But he's too young, right, but somehow Paul isn't?"

I am full on crying now, shaking my head. "It wasn't, it isn't like that! You have no idea..."

He growls and his attention shifts away from me to the trees behind us. I follow his gaze and see a silver wolf, smaller than Paul in size. _Leah._

She's on her belly, slowly inching towards us. Jake growls out, "Stop!"

Oh my. I feel his power, his Alpha-ness, in my bones. Leah whines softly. Jake looks at me with worry in his eyes now. Oh, that I can work with.

He motions me with his hands. "Move slowly, Bells. That's the biggest fucking wolf I've ever seen."

I know Leah isn't going to hurt me, but I start inching closer to Jake to reassure him. Then a breeze blows up from behind me and it all goes to shit.

Jake's shaking again. Leah's creeping closer, no longer on her belly. Jake snarls at me, "You fucking reek of him!"

Okay, it seems like my safety isn't that big of deal as me getting it on with Paul is. I try really, really hard not to roll my eyes or stomp my feet. Leah's a bit closer, but I'm thinking she's taking it real slow as to not startle Jake or maybe wait for backup.

_Backup!_ If I can feel Paul's emotions maybe it's a two way street. I'm not sure if this might make the situation worse, but if Jake's the Alpha and a breath away from phasing, I'm pretty sure Leah won't be able to deal with this on her own. I don't want her - or me - to get hurt.

I stand quietly. _Paul, babe, I hope you can feel my worry__, m__y scared out of my ass-ness because I really am freaking out._

I look at Jake once more. I speak softly, hoping to put him at ease. "Jake, I have to tell you a few things." Leah whines behind me, but I ignore her. I'm not Quileute and the tribe's traditions can kiss my pale ass right now. "Jake, remember all the legends Uncle Billy used to tell us? Ya know at the bonfires or when I would sleep over?"

He nods slowly, looking at me like I'm the tiniest bit stupid. Don't really blame him. I continue, "Now remember how Sam disappeared? How Leah all of a sudden got huge and muscle bound like Wonder Woman? How Paul dropped out of your life too?"

There's a bit of something in his eyes. I press on, "Think about how you've been feeling that Sam and his gang are always looking at you? Like they're waiting for something? This is the something, Jake! God, I know you feel it, well not literally for reasons I will explain, but I need for you to calm down a bit even if you're mad at me. Like you're a..."

He's backing up and shaking his head. I bite my lip. This is all too much. For him. For me. For all of us. It's not fair. As I wipe my eyes where once stood my best friend is a huge, bigger than Paul and Leah combined, russet-colored wolf.

I swallow loudly and hold my hands out, inching closer. I speak softly, "Jake, it's me and I know it's...FUCK!"

He takes off, growling loudly. I am about to call out to Leah, but she's already running past me. All I can do now is fall onto my ass on my front lawn.

**LPOV - - -**

Fuck, am I the only one phased right now? I shake my head and am glad to be gaining on Jake. I have been calling his name repeatedly since he phased, but he's ignoring me.

I howl once again as the woods we're in give way to the more familiar terrain of La Push. I can make out that we're getting closer to the stupid boundary. Once again, I think us having a stupid treaty with the disco ball vamps is ridiculous, but who am I? Oh yeah, the lone female wolf and the chick that's banging the Alpha. You would think that my opinion would count just a bit, but noooo, with all that testosterone I'm surprised I'm even let into the fucking Council meetings.

_Vamps?_

Fuck, that makes me lose a step and I almost fall on my ass. I gain my balance and risk speaking to him again. _Jake?_

I'm running by his side now, my speed useful once more. He turns to look at me briefly so I just go with it. _Cold Ones. They're real._

He actually falters and stops. I stop a few feet in front of him and face him. _The legends, like Bella was trying to explain, they're real. We're protectors. Against the Cold Ones._

He shakes his massive - and boy oh boy is he massive - snout. He whimpers and I sigh in my head.

He looks at me. _Who else?_

I settle down comfortably. _Sam, Jared, Embry, me..._

He growls low in his throat before asking, _Paul?_

I just nod. We sit quietly before I feel someone phasing in. I'm hoping for Sam, but fuck my life, it's Paul. Jake catches that last bit and takes off, gunning for the guy he thinks stole his girl.

He's loud in my head. _He did steal her goddamn it._

I take chase, wondering how Paul is oblivious to what's going down when I feel the fear in him. I nip at Jake's tail, trying to slow him down. _He didn't and you know it. You've always known she wasn't meant to be yours. _

Paul stops and anger, boiling and red hot, flickers in his head. _The fuck is going on? Why is Bella sending me a physic SOS? I thought ... fuck, baby Alpha phased? _

_**Many thanks to my comma yielding beta, krystal214. She's such a doll. **_


End file.
